Luchare por tu amor
by Sorank
Summary: Edward es un príncipe árabe, el cual sus padres lo obligan a casarse y a concebir a un heredero, el problema es que él ya tiene una esposa que está enferma y a la que él amas con todo su corazón… sumary mejor explicado adentro LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

_**Luchare por tu amor.**_

**Prefacio:** Carlisle es el jeque de una de las potencias más grandes de la minería y la tecnología entre los países árabes. Él solo tuvo un hijo, Edward, el cual está casado con Jessica desde hace más de cinco años. Cuando iban a cumplir su segundo aniversario y ya la joven pareja estaba preparada para condecir al futuro heredero al trono de Sheihar, se enteraron de que ella tenía cáncer, en los años siguientes la salud de ella ha ido decayendo día con día. El jeque al darse cuenta que de que su hijo no hacía nada por conseguir otra esposa decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y buscarla él mismo, ¿Qué pasara cuando a Edward no le quede más opción que tener dos esposas?, ¿Qué pasara cuando para él todo eso sea más que el simple cumplimiento de una ordenanza de su padre y sienta algo espacial por Bella?, ¿Sera demasiado tarde para el amor?

**Capitulo 1:**

_Edward._

-No me puedes obligar a que tenga una segunda esposa. Yo ya tengo una y no la dejare sola, porque tú me la exijas.- dije enfrentando a mi padre.

-No te estoy obligando, te lo estoy informando, mañana llegaran ella y su familia, y en tres días será el matrimonio,- respondió muy tranquilamente recargando la espalda en su trono.

-El ser jeque no te da ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida padre.- replique yo con rabia.

-Al contrario, porque si tú mueres y no tienes ningún heredero, todo por lo que hemos luchado, todos lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron para hacer de esta una nación poderosa y estable se irá a por la borda. Por eso.-dijo el jeque Carlisle, era un hombre que siempre ha deseado lo mejor para su gente y para su familia, pero al mismo tiempo siguiendo al 100% las reglas de las creencias y la religión, respetándolas.

-No me volveré a casar, fin de la discusión,- dije.

-Mientras yo viva, yo seré el que decida las cosas, y en tres días te casaras con Isabella, si tú quieres cuando seas jeque… bueno tu veras que haces con ella entonces, pero mientras yo viva, tú harás lo que yo diga así como lo dice el Corán.- replico exasperado, luego respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, segundos después los volvió a abrir, y con vos más suave dijo.- Hijo no es por presionarte, pero sabes que Jessica no se va a recuperar, han ido a cuanto medico han encontrado, y todos dicen lo mismo, del punto en el que esta ella no va a retornar, por el contrario va a ir empeorando mas y mas… hasta morir. se sensato hijo, solo quiero lo mejor.

-Pero ella se va a recuperar, en unas semanas termina el tratamiento y todo seguirá igual que estaba antes de que ese maldito cáncer la atacara.- dije casi desesperado.

-Bueno, tu segunda esposa te ayudara a distraerte durante esas semanas, y puede que hasta conciban un heredero durante ese tiempo.- hablo tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Pues no quiero ni necesito una segunda esposa.- dije saliendo de esa sala, si él quería que me casara lo haría, pero no la entendería como lo manda la religión, ella sería mi esposa simplemente en apariencias y nada mas…

_Bella:_

Mis padres y yo estábamos llegando al palacio del rey Carlisle, para casarme con su hijo, sé que es un honor casarse con alguien de la realeza árabe y que yo nunca sería la que escogería a mi esposo, pero ser segunda esposa, eso jamás lo habría ni imaginado para mi futuro, además, después de la boda solo vería a mis padre es ocasiones importantes, y a mis amigos de Inglaterra no los volvería a ver más.

-¿Qué sucede gacela?- pregunto me padre alzando me cara por el mentón.

-Nada.- respondí intentando embozar una sonrisa, nada sincera.

-Dinos que sucede mi niña- pidió mi madre.

-Es que no los voy a ver mucho de ahora en adelante.- y tampoco a mis amigos ni a… ni a Jacob, pensé.

_Flash back:_

-Fuguémonos Bells, fuguémonos sin mirar atrás.- me propuso Jake tomándome la mano cuando le informe de que me iría.- vivamos juntos, no tienes porque casarte sin amor.

-En mi religión y mi país si, jake no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que es esto, tengo que hacerlo por mis padres, y no hay marcha atrás.- dije.

-Está bien, ve pero llévate esto,- me coloco una pulsera con un lobo de madera color cobrizo,- para que cada vez que la veas te recuerdes de mí, y esto.- se acerco mas a mí y me dio un casto beso en los labios, ¡mi primer beso! ¡POR ALAH! - Para que me compares con quien te vas a casar, allá.- y diciendo esto se fue en su motocicleta. Dejándome en estado de shock en la entrada de mi casa y con una mano en mis labios.

_Fin flash back_

-Pero seguiremos en contacto mi niña, y vendremos cada vez que nos necesites.- continuo mi madre, a esas alturas ya todos estábamos llorando.

Cuando llegamos al palacio, el jeque y su esposa nos recibieron en la sala del trono, mi padre y el rey Carlisle se fueron a hablar para su estudio, mientras que su esposa, mi madre y yo nos fuimos para unas de las terrazas del palacio. Mientras la dos mujeres hablaban me mente vagaba en todas direcciones, en todas menos la que se refería a mi matrimonio y a quien sería mi esposo.

-Y dime Isabella, ¿no tienes curiosidad de cómo es el príncipe Edward?- me pregunto la señora Esme - dulcemente.

-Oh por favor su majestad llámeme Bella, cuando usan mi nombre completo me parece que me están regañando, o algo así.- le pedí,- y si me da algo de curiosidad, pero prefiero seguir las ordenanzas del Corán.

-Wau, es impresionante que una chica de tu edad, criada en un país alejada de las tradiciones y de las tierras de Alah, piense de esa manera.- me alabo juntando las manos con júbilo.- eres perfecta para casarte con el príncipe y no te desanimes por ser segunda esposa, Jessica, la primera, los médicos no le dan más de seis meses de vida, y luego de ese penoso suceso tú serás la primera esposa.- luego de ese comentario mi madre y la señora Esme estuvieron hablando durante horas de los preparativos para la boda, en un día me casaría con un completo extraño, me tendría que acostar con alguien que en mi vida siquiera he hablado, estaría atada de por vida a alguien que no amo… al parecer el haberme criada en Inglaterra si ha cambiado mi forma de ver mi futuro a pesar de haber nacido aquí…

La boda y la recepción, salió según lo planeado por mi madre y la señora Esme, para este momento mi esposo y yo nos hallábamos sobre una especie de tarantín en forma de sillas en hombros de los presentes a la fiesta en honor a nuestra boda como era tradición, mientras odaliscas movían sus atributos y velos al son de la música.

Mire de reojo a la esposo, parecía un ángel molesto por algo o un dios griego esperando a que algo interesante pase en el Olimpo, su tez era pálida y liza como la porcelana, sus broncíneos cabellos le daban un toque irreal a sus facciones perfectas, su cuerpo era se veía musculoso pero no exagerado por debajo de su traje tradicional y sus ojos verdes refulgían a la luz del salón, robándome el aliento cada vez que me volvía para verlo. Era realmente muy hermoso pero muy callado, en el tiempo que llevábamos sentados en el tarantín no me había dirigido la palabra.

No sabía si era un harán tener pensamientos de él mas ligero de ropa, tratándose de mi esposo, pero sí lo era ya estaba condenada a quemarme en el mármol del infierno.

Cuando llego la hora de la consumación, un camino de pétalos de rosas nos condujo hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en esa planta del palacio, una vez dentro pude ver que había una gran cama apuntando al este, hacia donde nace el sol, con altos pitares en cada esquina, los cuales sostenían unas finas y traslucidas cortinas de seda color lila. Las sabanas que cubrían la cama eran blancas, con diseños bordados en hilos de plata. A un lado de la cama había una mesa con frutas, bebidas y dulces, todo era muy llevado por las tradiciones pero con un berroche de lujos y majestuosidad digna de los reyes…

_**Holas a todos mis seguidores lindos y bellos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que estoy escribiendo solo para ustedes, espero que ustedes la disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola, nos leemos… Ah y no se les olvide darse una pasadita por mis otras historias: **__**"**__**Recuperando el amor .**__**"; " **__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"; "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" Y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" Chaito**__**… besos hasta pronto.**___


	2. Chapter 2

**Luchare por tu amor.**

**Capitulo 2:**

_Edward:_

¿Qué importancia puedes tener todo esto de la boda cuando mi esposa está en otra habitación con dolores fortísimos causados por el cáncer?, además me estoy casando con un chiquilla, a la que yo no le daría ni dieciséis años, ¿Qué cree me padre que soy un pedófilo o qué?, y ok tengo que admitir, la chica es hermosa, sus cabellos color caoba parecen brillar, aprisionados en el peinado que le realizaron, su piel se ve suave y lozana invitando a ser acariciada, y sus ojos parecen dos posos de chocolate derretido, en los que fácilmente se podía perder.

Pero Jessica estaba esperándome para que le hiciera compañía, y ella me necesitaba. Cuando al fin termino el estúpido paseo en el tarantín, nos condujeron a uno de los cuartos, ¿Cómo esperaban que yo tuviese cabeza para tener relaciones con alguien, estando mi mujer en otra habitación deseosa porque yo le sostenga la mano y así poder dormir?

Estuvimos allí de pie sin decir nada unos segundos hasta que yo me empecé a dirigir al balcón, me pasaría a la otra habitación por el palco y me iría con Jessica sin que nadie me molestara ni contradijera…

_Bella:_

No era que estuviera deseosa de acostarme con un completo desconocido pero, me pareció algo raro que, el que ahora es mi esposo se estuviera encaminando hacia las cortinas que cubrían la vista hacia el balcón sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada o una palabra, y como si estuviera apurado por estar en otro sitio. Por lo que me aclare la voz y le dije.

-¿Príncipe Edward, adonde se dirige?- ruborizándome hasta las orejas.

-¿No es obvio?, me voy para estar con mi otra esposa, que me está esperando.- replico cortante y sin mirarme a la cara.

-Pero tú no puedes hacer eso, es… nuestras noche de bodas.- dije mientras miraba al suelo, roja como un tomate por estar entre la vergüenza y indignación.

-¿Y qué?, tengo cosas más importantes que estar contigo.- ¿pero que le sucede a este sujeto?, no fui yo la que decidió esto, yo hubiera preferido quedarme en Londres con mis padres, amigos y con… Jacob…

-Oye, se que tú al igual que yo, no escogiste esto, que hubieras preferido que todo siguiera como antes, pero si no consumamos este matrimonio y no aparece una mancha de sangre en las sabanas, como lo escribió el profeta Mahoma en el Corán, el deshonor y la desgracia caerán sobre mi familia, y todo va ha ser tu culpa por no querer seguir con las leyes del islam.- solté todo eso casi a mil palabras por segundos, y ya bastante molesta por la actitud del príncipe, como si este matrimonio hubiera sido arreglado por mí en lugar que por nuestros padres,… bueno mas el de él que por el mío.

-Mira, niñita, si fuera por mí, ahora no estaríamos casados, mi otra esposa no estaría tirada en una cama con cáncer, y de seguro estaríamos arrullando ya a nuestros hijos, pero no es así, y acostúmbrate porque en la vida nada es como nosotros la queremos, y por lo general nunca tenemos control sobre lo que nos toca. Por ejemplo, ¿crees que yo habría escogido una niñita mocosa como tú para casarme?, es demasiado obvio que no.- dijo volviéndose con los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta.

-¿Niñita?- pregunte, ¿Qué le pasaba a él, aparte de amargado veía casarse con una persona algunos pocos años menor una aberración?

-Y si tanto quieres tu prueba de castidad, pues aquí la tienes.- continuo, y tomo el cuchillo de plata que estaba junto al tazo repleto de frutas, se dirigió a la cama, revolvió las mantas, para luego hacerse un pequeño corte en la mano y la cerro en un puño, del cual broto un hilo de sangre que cayó en la cama simulando la marca de lo que debió haber sido la prueba de mi primera entrega a un hombre.- y ve a jugar con muñecas en lugar de estar pensando en matrimonio y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Me quede como en una especie de shock, este sujeto de verdad pensaba no seguir las reglas de nuestra religión, cuando volví a mí, él ya había desaparecido por entre las cortinas del balcón, y una frase llego a mí, mientras veía como ondeaban las cortinas por la brisa de la noche, _ mi matrimonio va a ser un completo y total infierno._ Desilusionada por lo que me había tocado vivir, me encerré en el baño, el cual estaba decorado con velas y pétalos por doquier, y una tina redonda de aguas perfumadas.

No tenía el más mínimo ánimo de meterme allí, por lo que me limite a sentarme en el suelo, abrazándome las piernas contra el pecho fuertemente, y llore silenciosamente, imaginándome lo que sería de mi vida de ahora en adelante, ¿Qué habré hecho para merecerme esto?, ¿Qué habría hecho enojar tanto a Alah?, entonces alce la vista y vi que en mi muñeca estaba la pulsera con el lobo que me había regalado Jacob. Tal vez Alah me estuviera castigando por haber traicionado a quien sería mi esposo. Me la arranque y la presione en mi puño.

Agudice el oído a ver si ya se había ido las personas que entraron a la habitación momentos después de que yo entrara al baño, y al parecer ya se habían retirado porque no se escuchaba nada, por lo que me puse de pie, me vi en el espejo y con un pañuelo que había en el lavabo me intente arreglar el maquillaje que se había corrido por las lagrimas. Al salir me lleve la gran sorpresa de que la señora Esme se encontraba en la (ahora tendida de nuevo) cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión de disculpa en su rostro en forma de corazón.

-Niña, no sabes cuánto siento el comportamiento del príncipe Edward,-dijo.

-No es su culpa señora Esme, tal vez, yo hice algo que hizo enfadar a Alah.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh no, Bella, no has sido tú, Edward estaba renuente a conseguir a una segunda esposa, pero tranquila mi niña, todo se solucionara cuando Jessica se mejore de su enfermedad… o.- me contradijo pero al final termino con un hilo de voz el cual yo seguí con lo que sabía que pasaría una vez, la primera esposa de mi esposo se mejorase.

-Y él se divorciara de mí,- solté un suspiro de tristeza.- una pregunta…- la señora Esme alzo la vista invitándome a que siguiera.- ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?, o, ¿Cuántos años tiene Edward?- la mujer que tenia al frente de mí me miro sorprendida pero de igual manera respondió.

-Bueno Carlisle no va a permitir que se divorcien, y en cuanto a la edad, yo te doy unos diecisiete o dieciocho años pero por la madura que sueles comportarte se que era mayor, ¿no es cierto?- yo asentí.- en cuanto a Edward, él tiene veinticinco.

-Solo me lleva, lo que se podría decir que son, cuatro años y medios, y eso no es cantidad suficiente de tiempo como para que él me diga niñita,- refunfuñe,- ¿Qué se cree él?, ¿Matusalén? ¿O qué?- suspire frustrada y me senté en una de las butacas que había en la habitación.

-No te preocupes Bella, ahora porque Edward esta algo molesto con su padre por esto, pero ya verás que en cuanto te conozca un poco mas todo estará mejor.-me consoló, luego de un rato me soco de la habitación y me condujo por el palacio hasta la que sería la habitación de Edward y mía… pensé entrando a la recamara con un suspiro…

_**Holas a todos mis seguidores lindos y bellos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia, que estoy escribiendo solo para ustedes, espero que ustedes la disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola, nos leemos… Ah y no se les olvide darse una pasadita por mis otras historias: **__**"**__**Recuperando el amor .**__**"; " **__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"; "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**"; y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" **__**Chaito… besos hasta pronto los quiero mucho.**___


	3. Chapter 3

**Luchare por tu amo 3**

**Capitulo 3:**

_Edward:_

Salí de la habitación contigua lo mas sigilosamente que pude, y camine apresuradamente por el palacio hasta llegar al ala de la en donde se encontraban los aposentos de Jessica.

-Edward, mi amor, estar aquí.- dijo ella lo más animada que podía, y alzando débilmente la mano hacia mí.

-Sí, cielo, aquí estoy, ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?- pregunte, tomándole la mano y besando la delgada casi traslucida piel del dorso. Ella miro a la enfermera que estaba a su lado y esta respondió.

-Normal, señor, aunque la doctora vino y le cambio el medicamento, para el dolor, por uno más fuerte.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Porque el otro no me estaba haciendo efecto, cielo.- respondió Jessica tocándome el brazo y mirándome a los ojos. -Lauren, ya puedes retirarte,- dijo instantes más tarde, la chica asintió y se retiro.- Edward quiero pedirte algo, pero prométeme que no te vas a negar ¿sí?

-Claro, dime.

-Quiero que intentemos tener un hijo.- justo cuando yo iba a protestar ella coloco los dedos en mis labios para callarme,- No me importa mi estado de salud, yo quiero quedar embarazada.- abrí la boca para protestar, por lo que me estaba diciendo, pero ella me recordó.- Recuerda que prometiste no negarte.

Me puse de pie y camine por todo el dormitorio, con la mano en el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo ella podía pedirme algo así?, con lo delgada que está ahora, temería que si me acostase con ella le partiera un hueso, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir le dije.

-No me estoy negando, pero antes de dar una respuesta quiero hablar con la doctora.- una vez fuera caminé hacia mi habitación, y ya acostado en mi cama mi mente empezó a vagar mientras me tocaba la herida que me había hecho en la mano por sobre la venda autoadhesiva que me había puesto al salir del cuarto de mi primera esposa.

Si no me sintiera culpable por la situación de Jessica y tuviera otra mentalidad, a estas alturas ya habría hecho mía a la niñita con la que mi padre me había casado, tendría que hablar eso con mi padre mañana en la mañana, de seguro esa chica ni siquiera haya podido terminar la secundaria por tener que casarse conmigo, bueno aunque con lo liberales que son las personas en occidente no me extrañaría que casarlas jóvenes fuese la única manera de que llegaran vírgenes al marido, aun que he de admitir que es capaz de despertar los deseos más básicos que permanecía en una especie de letargo desde que Jessica había enfermado, y eso que cuando la vi en la habitación aun llevaba puesto el traje tradicional de una novia…

A la mañana siguiente como siempre lo hacían mi padre y su esposa estaban en una de las terrazas desayunando, al verme una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la primera noche con tu segunda esposa?, al no verla aquí a tu lado deduzco que aun no ha despertado por la acción que debieron haber tenido anoche, ¿no?- dijo muy alegremente mientras me sentaba.

-No durmió con ella,- murmuro Esme a su lado. Él la miro a ella por unos segundos como si no comprendiera nada, para luego volverse hacia mí con enfado.

-¿Es cierto que no dormiste con Isabella?,- yo asenti con la cabeza.- ¿entonces que era la mancha que había en las sabanas anoche?- pregunto entre aun mas enojado y confundido.

-La propia sangre de tu hijo, mi señor, en la habitación cuando entre estaba el cuchillo para la fruta en el suelo con sangre.- respondió la esposa de mi padre mientras miraba y revolvía su té, al mismo tiempo que mi padre me miraba atónito la mano y los ojos.

-No lo hice, porque no me puedo acostar con una niñita, apostaría que ni siquiera ha terminado la secundaria, y tú la hiciste casarse conmigo, me imagino que para garantizar su virginidad teniendo en cuenta el libertinaje con el que viven en occidente, ¿no?- hable molesto al tiempo que miraba a mi padre y a su mujer de hito en hito, los dos suspiraron.

-Edward, hijo, ¿anoche siquiera te dignaste a hablar con ella, a por lo menos preguntarle, cuántos años tiene?- pregunto mi progenitor con la paciencia que se le da a un niño de cinco años, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Bella tiene casi veintiún años, y se graduó en literatura inglesa con honores en la universidad de Inglaterra y ha hecho unos que otros cursos.- en esta ocasión fue Esme la que respondió.

-Y ¿Dónde tiene metidos ella esos años que no aparenta?- pregunte atónito…

_Bella:_

Esa noche la había pasado pensando y llegado a lo conclusión de que, si quería tener un matrimonio armonioso – dentro de lo posible mientras durase- tendría que esforzarme al máximo, procuraría que este matrimonio fuera llevadero durante el tiempo que el rey Carlisle se negase a acceder el divorcio, suspire.

Esa mañana me llevaron el desayuno a la habitación, luego de preguntarle como a cinco de las personas de servicio del palacio supe que Edward estaba en su despacho, _¡Por Alah! Este sitio es más grande y confuso de lo que pensé que sería_. Al llegar allí mi esposo estaba con la cabeza gacha y con una mano sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz e increíblemente hermoso, me acerque sigilosamente hasta donde él se encontraba sentado, y con voz suave le dije.

-Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- el alzo la cabeza para verme fijamente a los ojos, lo cual me hizo sentir nerviosa y al mismo tiempo fascinada por el color de sus ojos, pero a la vez el brillo triste que había en ellos y lo desanimado de su postura, despertó en mí un deseo casi incontenible de tocarlo y abrazarlo hasta que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa. Pero en lugar de eso se me quedo mirando en silencio, haciéndome sonrojar por lo que opte por seguir hablando.- Eh Edward estoy aquí porque creo que ayer empezamos todo con el pie izquierdo, y me gustaría que mientras dure esto nos llevemos bien...

-Así que estudiaste literatura en Inglaterra.- comento interrumpiéndome, yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza,- pues de verdad eres una caja de sorpresas, jamás me lo habría imaginado, si no me lo hubieran dicho hoy seguiría pensando que ni siquiera has salido de la preparatoria.

-Bueno anoche no tenías tiempo para preguntar, tu otra esposa te necesitaba- respondí alzándome de hombros restándole importancia, no lo presionaría para que me cumpliera como esposo, pero lucharía para que este matrimonio funcionara mientras durara. Edward parecía impresionado por mis palabras.- bueno, me retiro para que sigas con tus asuntos, estaré en una las biblioteca del palacio si me necesita.- le informe sabiendo que el hecho que el utilizase su tiempo libre para estar conmigo era la cosa más improbable del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luchare por tu amor**

**Capitulo 4:**

_Bella:_

Había pasado una mes desde que me había casado y desde entonces, todos los días era lo mismo, desayunaba en mi habitación, daba un paseo por los jardines, luego de un rato me iba a una de las cinco bibliotecas, no sin antes pasar a saludar a mi esposo a su despacho, luego de las oraciones almorzaba y tomaba el té con Esme, bordábamos o tejíamos un rato y en las noches me iba temprano a mi habitación, por lo general paso horas viendo las estrellas desde el balcón o me quedaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca. Toda esta rutina empezaba a ser molesta y frustrante, por mucho que me esforzara por entablar una conversación de más de diez palabras con Edward, era como hablar con los sabios de la mezquita cuando están rezando, o sea imposible. Lo único que me hacia olvidarme de todo era estar entre los libros.

En ese momento me hallaba inmersa en uno, era una historia de amor trasladada a los inicios de la humanidad y del Corán. Y mientras lo leía mi imaginación lo recreaba todo de una manera fantástica, hasta que una voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad e hizo que mi imaginación recreara a un Edward, con la descripción del personaje del libro, el cual según iba con unos pantalones antiguos y el torso desnudo, y mojado porque recién hacia salido de nadar en el mar, el imaginarme como estaría de formado el cuerpo de él, me hizo sonrojar al instante.

-Me sorprende que puedas leer en árabe, teniendo en cuenta que te criaste en otro país, lejos del idioma y la religión.- dijo en tono divertido, y cuando me volví hacia él, tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, que hizo que se acentuara el sonrojo en mis mejillas.- mírate, tus mejillas parecen unas fresas maduras,- rio suavemente. Yo agache la mirada algo avergonzada.

-De seguro se me pasara en un rato,- dije colocándome las manos en las mejillas,- y con respecto a la lectura, si no supiera leer mi lengua natal no tendría derecho a tener la nacionalidad.

-mmm, buen punto…- dijo acercando y quitándome las manos de la cara, para luego alzarla por el mentón,- es hermoso el color en tus mejillas- después de ese día y durante los siguientes se hizo una rutina que cada mañana él, iba a la biblioteca a hablar, no teníamos un tema fijo, pero si muy entretenido, y a mí cada momento que pasaba con él me hacía sentir más atraída a él. Haciendo que en las noches tuviera sueños estrafalarios relacionados con los libros que leía, en los que Edward siempre era el protagonista.

Una mañana estuve esperándolo como siempre lo hacía, estaba algo inquieta, extrañaba sus preguntas, y el perderme en el verde esmeralda de sus ojos mientras hablaba. Ya en la tarde me encamine hacia el despacho de Edward. Él se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con expresión molesta y frustrada, y había un hombre de uniforme militar, muy corpulento y de cabello negro azabache.

-¡¿Cómo que hubo una explosión interna en unos de los taladros petroleros? ¡¿Esas maquinas no están en constante mantenimiento?-pregunto Edward golpeando la mesa.

-Si… sí señor, al parecer la falla fue provocada por alguno de los trabajadores y…-El hombre no pudo terminar la frase ya que Edward lo detuvo.

-Quiero al traidor tras las rejas, o mejor aun la pena máxima, ahora retírate Félix, y adelántate avisando me mi llegada.- le contesto fríamente al hombre, que deducía que sería el encargado de una de las plantas petroleras del país, salió sin demora, no sin despedirse del príncipe como es costumbre, colocándose el puño derecho en el corazón e inclinándose, en señal de respeto. Yo que aun me encontraba escondida detrás del marco de la puerta, me empecé a encaminar de nuevo hacia la biblioteca hasta que su vos me hizo detenerme.- se que estas allí, entra ahora mismo.- con la respiración agitada, y nerviosa por haber sido descubierta. Temerosa y casi temblando entre a su despacho.

-Di… disculpa Edward, no era mi intención espiar la conversación, lo lamento mucho- dije con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia el suelo.- si me lo permites me iré de inmediato.

-Escuchaste la conversación, ¿no es cierto?- dijo y su voz me hizo alzar los ojos hacia él, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tensión, una tensión que me hizo acercarme hasta donde él se encontraba, y lo abrace fuertemente por la cintura, no quería verlo tan estresado, por eso aunque él no me amara, me dolía verlo tan preocupado. Y por un segundo pensé que me rechazaría y apartaría de su cuerpo, pero muy por el contrario, agacho su cara hacia me cabeza, aspirando y me rodeándome con sus brazos,- creí que tendría que pedirte que hicieras esto.- susurro suavemente.

-Edward.- jadee, mientras que el delicioso aroma que su cuerpo emanaba me hacia dar vueltas la cabeza.

-Shhh. – me silencio mientras tomaba mi barbilla y la alzaba para que lo mirase a los ojos, -¿Te molestaría quedarte haciéndome compañía?- yo solo pude negar con la cabeza, y él me condujo hasta uno de los sillones largos que se encontraban en la habitación, me hizo sentar a su lado y cuando lo hice, él coloco su cabeza en mi regazo y suspiro. Yo comencé a acariciarle la cabeza enlazando y desenlazando mis dedos en su sedoso y suave cabello color bronce. Y así duramos hasta que él se quedo dormido, se veía tan en paz, y su estado de inconsciencia me permitió ver con detalle la perfección de sus facciones, y comprobar lo suave y tersa que era su piel, parecía un ángel, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, me encantaba tenerlo así y que me tomara en cuenta aunque fuera solo para olvidarse un rato de todo el stress que le generaba la situación con los posibles saboteos al país. Pero por mucho que quisiese que este momento durase para siempre, no se podía y además ya había anochecido y cada quien se debía ir a su habitación, por lo que bajando hasta su rostro y depositando un beso en su mejilla, comencé a despertarlo.

-Edward, despierta,- le susurre suavemente en la oreja mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba su musculoso pecho. Él se empezó a remover en mi regazo, súbitamente se volvió bocarriba, sin dejarme tiempo para alejar el rostro un poco de la distancia que ahora tenia del suyo. Estaba a milímetros de sus labios. Era un concentrado del aroma de su cuerpo, el que emanaba de entre sus labios, dejándome hipnotizada y con la cabeza dándome vueltas, y mirar sus ojos tan de cerca me hacia olvidar hasta como se debía respirar.

En un movimiento el cual no fui consiente sino hasta cuando sus labios estuvieron entrelazados con los suyos. Él había alzado el rostro para besarme, obviamente no estaba preparada para tal acción y menos para mi reacción, y aunque este no era mi primer beso (porque el primero fue con Jacob) no sabía qué hacer, pero lo único que aparecía en mi mente era tomar su cabeza entre mis manos, enlazar mis dedos en nuca y prolongar el momento cuanto pudiera.

_La sangre hervía bajo mi piel bajo mi piel._ _Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. _Aferre aun mas su pelo a mis dedos, atrayéndolo aun más hacia mí,- como si eso hubiera sido posible en este punto-. Él incorporándose me tomo por los hombros y me alejo de él, clavando su mirado en mí.

-Si no quieres seguir con esto hasta el final, esta es tu última oportunidad para detenerme.- me dijo con la respiración más normal. Yo no respondí sino que me lo volví a abrazar por el cuello y lo acerque a mí, sabia a lo que se refería, y aunque la idea de acostarme con él me aterraba, quería hacerlo, sentía una increíble y casi insoportable necesidad de estar con él, todo mi cuerpo clamaba por tocarlo, ser tocados por él.

Edward me separo de nuevo de sus labios y se puso de pie, saliendo corriendo, casi arrastrándome del brazo por los pasillos del palacio, hasta atravesar las puertas dobles de mi habitación, en donde, frente a la cama me coloco delante de él. La lujuria estaba escrita en su rostro, mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada más oscura de lo normal, con manos expertas empezó a desnudarme. Mi vestido cayo alrededor de mis pies, dejándome en ropa interior, y sus ojos recorrieron los contornos de mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer, se detuvo en mis caderas y susurrón con vos ronca e increíblemente sexy.

-Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propia seguridad, no sé por qué al principio creí que eras una niña, tal vez porque no te vi con detenimiento.- yo me ruborice al instante, él beso mi cuellos, mi clavícula, mi hombro hasta llegar a la base de mis pecho,- pero ahora que te veo bien me doy cuenta de que no es así, de cuan equivocado estaba, eres toda una mujer.- concluyo mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi sujetados y besando mis labios nuevamente me condujo a la cama y me acostó en ella.

De repente se puso de pie, yo en un acto de desconfianza hacia mí misma, producto de una vida de miedos y prejuicios, creí que había hecho algo malo, y me cubrí mis desnudos pechos con los brazos. De pie Edward empezó a quitarse toda la ropa, a exención de su bóxer negro, que no disimulaba en lo absoluto el tamaño de su excitación. Aterrada alce la vista hacia sus ojos.

-Te dejo cubrir hoy porque sé que es tu primera vez pero la próxima no, y no te preocupes, tratare en lo posible que no te duela, ¿sí?- dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos, me beso de una manera que de seguro estaba prohibida, mientras se acostaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi cuerpo con una de sus fuertes manos mientras que con la otra me estaba sujetando por el cuello lo más cerca de él que se podía, mis manos estaban apoyadas en su pocho, tocando sus muy bien definidos y duros músculos.

Una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías, despertando en mi un deseo de tenerlo en contacto con todo mi cuerpo. Lentamente y haciéndome gemir, la mano que me acariciaba llego hasta mis bragas, paso su mano por mi trasero arrastrando con ella la tela de algodón, una vez me dejo completamente desnuda, devolvió su mano por toda la extensión de mi pierna hasta llegas a mis ya húmedos pliegues, yo jadee y arquee la espalda ante tal caricia. Él empezó a torturar mi punto de placer sin piedad hasta que yo me sentía casi sin respiración y le dije.

-Ed…Edward… - mi voz salió como una súplica jadeante y entrecortada, él solo rio quedamente, mientras se desprendía de su ultima prenda, y se posiciono entre mis piernas, tomándome de las caderas, quedando sobre mí, pero sin que yo aguantase su peso. En un acto reflejo lo abrace por el cuello y retraje las pierna que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él deslizo sus manos por los contarnos de mi cuerpo hasta que mis manos quedaron arriba de mi cabeza quedando entrelazadas con las de él, sus labios se separaron de los míos, para besar mi cuello, arrancado de mis labias sonoros gemidos, fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde lamio, beso y mordió suavemente mis pezones alternando entre uno y otro, yo al sentir su lengua rosar por ellos di un grito de placer.

Yo baje mis manos de nuevo hacia él y lo abrace por el cuello enlazando los dedos en su sedoso cabello.

-Creo que ya estás lista.- murmuro, para luego alzar la cabeza y besarme, posicionando su sexo rosando contra el mío. Yo jadee de anticipación, separándome de sus labios, escondí la cabeza entre su cuello cuando comenzó a entrar en mí lentamente, soltando un jadeo de dolor aferre mis uñas a su espalda, - Estas tensa, relájate ya todo va a pasar,- dijo mi esposo dándome un beso en el cuello, por Alah que intente relajarme, pero no pude, se sentía demasiado grande su masculinidad para que entrara en mí sin lastimarme. Me mordí el labio inferior para que de ellos no salieran los sollozos que intentaban salir, pero no pude retener las lágrimas que salían de mis fuertemente cerrados ojos.- será mejor que nos detengamos y lo intentemos en otra ocasión,- dijo colocando las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo para levantarse.

-¡NO!- dije abrezándolo más fuerte por el cuello y contrayendo los músculos de mi pelvis, el gimió.- quiero hacerlo hoy, esta noche, como lo debimos haber hecho el día de nuestra boda.- él rodo conmigo hasta que quedamos de un costado, y comenzó a caricia la hendidura de mi columna, era increíble el efecto que ese mimo tenía en mí, unos segundas mas tardes ya me sentía como un gato al que su amo le rasca suavemente la cabeza, mansa y como sin voluntad, estado que aprovecho mi esposo para terminar de entrar en mí de sorpresa para luego quedarse quieto dentro, yo jadee clavándole las uñas de nuevo en su piel.

-Eres tan estrecha.- dijo entre un gemido. ¿Eso sería algo malo, el que fuera tan cerrada?, me pregunte internamente.

Minutos después ya no había dolor que me impidiera disfrutar mi consumación con mi esposo, por lo que busque sus labios y tímidamente metí mi lengua entre sus labios, él me correspondió, volviendo a ponerse sobre mí y comenzó a moverse, en un vaivén cada vez más exquisito, que en su inicio había sido lento y suave, y que con el transcurrir de los segundos se hizo más rápido y excitante. Estaba llegando a mi limite, me sentía al borde de la locura que me proporcionaba la fricción y los besos con Edward, cuando al fin toque el cielo junto con él entre sonoros gemidos de los dos, nos quedamos quietos en las mismas posiciones, y podía sentir como mi señor dejaba en mí su semilla dentro de mi vientre, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban cada lado de mis caderas con sus pulgares.

_Edward:_

No podía creer de lo que me había perdido la noche de bodas, Bella a pesar de su timidez e inexperiencia, podía hacerme perder la cabeza, tuve que hacer una esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomarla con todas mis fuerza, eso que hizo para retenerme dentro de ella jamás lo había sentido antes, presiono mi miembro como si lo estuviera apretando con la mano fuertemente, no quería que deleitase a nadie más con esa maravillosa habilidad, jamás la dejaría ir por muy bien que se pusiera Jessica de salud, me quedaría con Bella con segunda esposa, mi padre tenía razón las segundas esposas pueden ser muy buena distracción a la hora de liberar stress. Por Alah era tan cálida, tan ceñida, provocaba quedarse dentro de ella, pero hoy había perdido su virginidad y en un principio había sido bastante dolorosa para ella, por lo que suavemente salí de ella, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro, y me volví bocarriba llevándola conmigo y colocándola sobre mi pecho, dejando los brazos entorno a mi cuello, yo la abrace con un brazo por su cintura y otro por la zona de su espalda que estaba a nivel de esos firmes, suaves y deliciosos pechos.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando escuche como Bella suspiraba y decía mi nombre, abrí los ojos para saber si era que me quería decir algo pero ella estaba dormida, su respiración era acompasada y cadente, estaba hablando en sueños y yo era el protagonista de ellos, eso inflo mi ego, me hizo besar su cabeza de la dicha de tenerla así entre mis brazos.

-Perdona si te lastime hace un rato.-susurre y le volví a besar la cabeza, para luego dejarme llevar por el sueño y la satisfacción de haber estado con Bella, Mi mujer…

_**Holas a todos mis seguidores lindos y bellos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia, que estoy escribiendo solo para ustedes, espero que ustedes la disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola, nos leemos… Ah y no se les olvide darse una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Recuperando el amor .**__**"; " **__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"; "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**"; y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" Chaito… besos hasta pronto los quiero mucho.**_

_**Yo considero que lo prometido en el summary del inicio es deuda por lo que aquí les traigo una Lemmon, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos y abrazos, ah y prometo actualiza mas a menudos nos leemos…. XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Luchare por tu amor**

Capitulo 5:

_Edward:_

Muy temprano en la mañana algo en la habitación empezó a sonar, todavía estaba en la habitación de Bella por lo que me imagine que seria que ella tenía una alarma para despertase, pero se veía tan hermosa durmiendo acurrucada y desnuda, que lentamente y sin hacer ruido me levante, en una mesa al fondo estaba el móvil que mi padre le había dado por si se necesitaba comunicarse en Sheihar con quien quisiera ella, la pantalla parpadeaba insistentemente, mientras que un ruidito molesto salía del aparato, anunciando un recordatorio de algo. Abusando de mi confianza con Bella, tome el teléfono y leí lo que anunciaba, en este salía la palabra "Mi cumpleaños" en letras parpadeantes. Dándole a un botón acalle el molesto zumbido, y me acerque a mi esposa, era una lástima que aun no estuviera despierta, pero tenía que ir a revisar lo sucedido en las planta petroleras personalmente, me agache a su lado, le di un abrazo y su beso en la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella.- le susurre, de este viaje le traería un regalo que sabía que le gustaría. Me vestí y me dirigí al armario que había en el dormitorio, en el lado que me correspondía a mí, había una caja fuerte, allí se encontraba una joya hecha en oro blanco y diamantes, una tobillera, que a Bella la distinguiría como mi esposa, al igual que a Jessica.

Esta joya solo puede ser abierta con un dije que cuelga de mi cuello, volví a la habitación y ella seguía en la misma posición, aun dormida, me acerque y me senté en la cama al lado de sus pies, los descubrí suavemente, y casi sin voluntad por la tentación de tocarla deslice mi mano por su pierna hasta su rodilla y un poco más arriba, era increíblemente suave y provocativa, coloque el frio metal alrededor de su tobillo y le di un beso allí serrando el broche.

Salí hacia mi habitación donde me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Pasaría a despedirme de Jessica antes de irme, de seguro no estira fuera por más de dos días. Una vez en la habitación de mi otra esposa esta me abrazo fuertemente presionando las heridas que me había hecho Bella con sus uñas en mi espalda, que para ser tan pequeña tenía un agarre y unas uñas bastante fuertes, me tense un poco y me aparte de Jessica.

-Habibi, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no quieres que te abrace?- pregunto un tanto dolida por mi rechazo, yo le sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla.

-No es nada, solo tengo unos rasguños en la espalda, nada más.- y me encogí de hombros.

-Y ¿Cómo te los hiciste?- dijo haciéndome volverme y alzándome la camisa para verlos. Suspiro,- reconozco que desde que enferme no hemos estado juntos, pero ¿de verdad tenias que acostarte con cualquier mujer que encontrases por allí?- pregunto débilmente.

-Jess, no era cualquier mujer que encontré por allí, es mi segunda esposa, - respondí de nuevo frente a ella,- no la escogí yo, mi padre me aviso que me casaría con ella tres días antes,- ella se recostó en las almohadas con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho.

-Al menos podrías decirle que no te lastime.- yo reí y me puse de pie para irme, ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Se lo diré.- y le di un corto beso en los labios y salí de la habitación...

_Bella:_

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama en ese limbo en el que no estás ni dormida ni despierta, en el que ya no tienes más sueño para seguir en el letargo pero estas demasiado cómoda para levantarte. No sabía a ciencia cierta si todo lo vivido la noche anterior había sido producto de mi imaginación o había sucedido en realidad, pero me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, todo había sido mágico, pero como no hay nada que dure para siempre, mi móvil rompía con la magia de mis pensamientos y mi comodidad.

Cambie mi posición de estar bocabajo, abrazando una almohada y con un pierna flexionada hacia delante, a bocarriba y por primera vez abrí los ojos desde anoche. Me estire con toda la pereza del mundo… y sentí un dolor en una parte de mi cuerpo en la que jamás había sentido, bajando la mirada hacia mi cuerpo, me percate de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo de las finas sabanas de seda que me cubrían, ruborizándome al instante, pase las manos por sobre mi pecho, sentándome de golpe, recordando lo sucedido en la noche anterior. _Por Alah, me había acostado con Edward, había consumado mi matrimonio._ Pensé, hasta que mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Me pare lo más rápido que pude y corriendo me coloque una bata que estaba cerca.

En mi móvil había cualquier cantidad de mensaje de felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños desde Londres, eran tan especiales todos para mí, y algunos mensajes casi me hicieron llorar. Luego de leerlos y responderlos todos me fui a bañar, aun sintiéndome como en las nubes por lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo la noche anterior, al mirarme en el espejo, este me mostro una persona diferente a la que yo recordaba, mis ojos parecían brillar, mis mejillas estaban más sonrosadas de lo normal y tenia los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos de la noche anterior, de solo recordarlos me ruborice mas. Cuando me estaba vistiendo un tintineo proveniente de mi tobillo me hizo percatarme de algo, llevaba una tobillera hermosamente brillante puesta que no recordaba haberme puesto nunca, ni siquiera sabía que la tenía.

Me agache a verla mejor, de cerca era más hermosa de lo que me había parecido estando a distancia, era plateada con brillantes, era bastante pesada demostrando así la legitimidad del metal, ¿podría haber sido Edward quien me la puso?...

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella estas aquí?- pregunto la señora Esme desde la habitación, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, aquí estoy.- respondí saliendo a su encuentro desde el vestidor.

-Buenos días Bella, felicitaciones- me dijo abrazándome maternalmente.- te he mandando a hacer una pastel de cumpleaños. Ven conmigo- dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

Pasamos todo el día entre las mujeres del palacio celebrando mi cumpleaños, en medio de bailes, cantos y plegarias. No voy a negar que me habría encantado que conmigo estuvieran también mis padres y mis amigos, pero de cierto modo me sentía como en casa estando en el palacio, casi al final de la tarde Esme llego con una enorme parta de chocolate, me cantaron cumpleaños en ingles, fue muy gracioso escuchar a las mujeres de allí haciéndolo, la torta estaba deliciosa obviando el hecho de que estaba hecha de mi sabor favorito. Ya después del crepúsculo cada quien de retiro a sus habitaciones, al igual que yo, dentro de la mía había un exquisito olor a tulipanes, cerré los ojos un instante para disfrutarlo más y me dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Luego de asearme, me dispuse a acostarme cuando un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos llamo mi atención, era hermoso, me acerque deleitándome con el olor y la suavidad de los pétalos de estos, en el medio había una pequeña tarjeta que decía en letras doradas y con una perfecta caligrafía "_Perdóname por no poder estar en este día contigo, pero prometo compensarte._" Casi grito de la alegría, mi señor sabía que hoy era mi cumpleaños, tome una de las flores y me acose con ella entre mis brazos como si abrazándola estuviera a mi ángel de cabellos cobrizos, hasta quedarme dormida…

_**Holas a todos mis seguidores lindos y bellos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia, que estoy escribiendo solo para ustedes, espero que ustedes la disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola, nos leemos… Ah y no se les olvide darse una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Recuperando el amor .**__**"; " **__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"; "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**"; y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" Chaito… besos hasta pronto los quiero mucho.**_

_**Ay disculpenme no me di cuenta, perdon… aquí les traigo el verdadero… XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

_Bella:_

Bien entrada la noche un suave roce por el brazo me despertó, junto con una caricia en la nuca que me hizo suspirar me sacaron de la inconsciencia del letargo, el roce descendió por mi estomago, mientras acomodaba su pecho contra mi espalda, haciéndome notar la dureza de su masculinidad contra mi trasero a través de sus ropas y las mías, y por un instante creí estar entre los brazos de Jacob, sus fuertes y morenos brazos adornados con un tatuaje, eche la cabeza hacia atrás quedándome en su hombro, que no fue sino hasta que me aferre a sus cabellos suaves y ondulados que supe que eran los de Edward, por un segundo me pregunte porque estaba pensando en Jake cuando mis pensamientos deberían ser todos de mi esposo.

Pero fue un momento muy conto porque Edward me dio la vuelta y se puso entre mis piernas dejándome imposibilitada de pensar por lo que me producía su cercanía y el rose intimo con ciertas partes de su cuerpo y el mío. Paso sus manos por mis caderas pero al llegar a mis rodillas se separo de mis labios, encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche y me miro a los ojos.

-Bella, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto refiriéndose a mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón largo y una camisa de franela con corazones y ositos estampados, algo nada sexy pero si muy cómodo, y en este momento de le podía denominar como mata pasiones.

-Mi ropa de dormir.- dije tímidamente. Él suspiro con exasperación.

-¿Pijama y ropa interior de ositos?, bueno esto se puede arregla.- dijo desenfundándome los pantalones y la camisa de la pijama rápidamente, haciéndome dar un grito de la impresión.- así está mucho mejor,- dijo ahora con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro que demostraba lujuria. Yo automáticamente, como por inercia me lleve las mano al pecho para cubrirme en vista que me había dejado solo con unas braguitas rosadas.- Ah no, ya yo te lo había advertido, ayer te deje cubrir porque era tu primera vez, pero hoy no- dijo alzando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza e inclinadora hacia el medio de mis pechos, haciendo que se me arquease la espalda.

Involuntariamente mis piernas se retrajeron a cada uno de sus costados y mi espalda se volvió arqueo de puro placer que solo él me podía proporcionar cuando sus labios comenzaron a succionar uno de mis pechos que ya para esas alturas tenia los pezones rígidos e hipersensibles a su tacto. Al liberar mis pechos de la exquisita tortura que me proporcionaban sus labios, siguió bajando por mi abdomen rosando su nariz y repartiendo cortos besos también en el trayecto. Cuando se topo con mi ombligo lo mordió suavemente por alrededor para luego introducir su lengua allí, mientras yo gemía. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas por mis costados y tomando entre ellas mi última prenda, y arrastrándola suave pero rápidamente por mis piernas, dejándome así completamente desnuda, pero no me importaba que me viese así, ya que la excitación del momento tenia nublada mi razón, mi cordura, lo único existente en mi mente en ese momento era lo que muy posiblemente él me hiciera sentir.

-He querido hacer esto durante todo el día.-Dijo para luego dirigiéndome una mirada picara y llena de lujuria antes de hundirse entre mis piernas y mi hendidura. Esto yo solo lo había leído en un libro que me habían prestado y que mi padre me había prohibido leer cuando estaba en la secundaria diciendo que era_ harán_ y que por algo así me estaría condenando al mármol del infierno, pero esto muy por el contrario era como tocar el cielo.

Mi cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente, una de mis manos se había aferrado fuertemente a sus cabellos mientras que con la otra me estaba agarrando firmemente a la almohada que estaba aun bajo mi cabeza como si esa fuera mi único ancla que me sostenía a la cordura. Hasta ya no pude más y mi cuerpo llego a un éxtasis enloquecedor que me dejo sin fuerzas y temblando, él no se detuvo, no paró hasta haber besado y mordido cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba a su alcance.

-Tal como me lo imaginaba, hasta mejor podría decir,- dicho esto se acerco a mis labios y me beso apasionadamente.- pero ahora tengo que discutir unos asuntos con mi padre, hasta mañana Bella.- dijo y se comenzó a colocar de nuevo la chaqueta de su traje, dejándome a mí en la cama desconcertada y sintiéndome peor que una prostituta con la que se satisfacen su clientes y luego se van.

¿Esto era lo que sería para él?, ¿un entretenimiento sexual y nada más?, ¿alguien que se puede utilizar sin tomar en cuenta su sentimientos?

_Edward:_

Maldita sea, ¿por qué mi padre tenía que ser tan inoportuno y fastidioso?, justo cuando me iba a acostar con Bella, que es algo que me ha tenido disperso toda el día, viene mi móvil y comienza a sonar, o mejor dicho a vibrar en mi bolsillo, dejándome excitado, frustrado y con unas casi incontrolables ganas que segur estado con Bella, de hacerla mía hasta que los dos perdiéramos el conocimiento. _Grrr…_ gruñí mientras abría mi móvil.

-Edward, hijo, ¿estás en el palacio?, acabo de oír la avioneta, pero no pasaste primero por mi despacho como habíamos quedado ayer.- dijo muy efusivo.

-Si, acabo de llegar, y pensé que estarías dormido ya.- dije caminando a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del palacio.

-Oh, por favor hijo, sabes que solo las mujeres se acuestan temprano.- dijo riendo.

-No cuando está esta casi recién casada con un hombre, padre, pero tranquilo ya voy para allá.- respondí mientras bajaba por unas escaleras rumbo al despacho de mi padre.

_Bella:_

Aun no podía creer lo usada que me sentía, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de agradecerle por las flores ni nada, era increíblemente deprimente.

A la mañana siguiente, todo sucedió como todos los días, excepto que a media mañana Edward me mando a llamar a su despacho, cuando entre en este, él se acerco a mí y me abrazo, luego de serrar la puerta con mi espalda y me beso en los labios con pasión.

-Que ansias tenia de verte, _habibi_.- dijo muy emocionado conduciéndome hacia su asiento y sentándome en su regazo y volvió a besarme, yo obviamente no podía resistirme a la tentación que representaban sus besos para mí mientras me estrechaba contra su cuerpo, algunos minutos después llamaron a la puerta haciéndonos concluir nuestro beso.- ¿Quién?- dijo poniéndose de pie después de mí y sin soltar una de mis manos.

-Soy yo, Esme.- dijo la voz de su madrastra.

-Pasa.- hizo una pausa hasta que la mujer entro,- Bella le pedí a Esme que te acompañe al mercado y que compres lo que tú quieras, joyas, vestidos, libros, todo lo que quieras.- luego se acerco a mi oreja y susurro.- en especial puedes comprar pijamas y ropa interior.- sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían.

-Ya verás Bella que nos divertiremos mucho comprando.- dijo Esme sonriéndome.

-Me la cuidas.- dijo Edward antes que saliera por la puerta.

-No te preocupes.

Ese día fue agotador recorrimos todo el mercado, compramos como unas locas, hasta compre un vestido azul oscuro con tintineantes monedas plateadas, ya me podía imaginar bailándole a mi esposo esas danzas que solo son permitidas en la intimidad de una habitación. Lo único que no me gusto fue que durante todo el trayecto me sentí observada, no hubo momento en el que esa sensación se esfumara, siempre estuvo allí hasta que no nos montamos en el auto no desapareció, era aterrador.

-Bella enséñame de una vez por toda lo que compraste.- dijo Edward que hasta cuando lo había dejado estaba en la cama, había estado todos las noches modelándole una pijama nueva durante los últimos cinco días, y hoy le enseñaría una nueva y la más sexy de todas las que había comprado, porque esta la había comprado en una tienda Victoria's secret que había en el mercado, lo había escogido para hoy porque esta sería la última noche que estaríamos juntos hasta dentro de dos semanas, porque debía compartirlo con la primera esposa.

Cuando salí juro que casi se le desencajo la mandíbula y como lo veníamos haciendo todos estos días hicimos el amor hasta caer rendidos en la cama, satisfechos pero no artos de hacer el amor por esa noche y sin energías para seguir…

.

-Señora, el joven Edward la mando a llamar, la espera en el salón del trono del Jeque Carlisle y pidió que fuera cubierta.- dijo una mujer de servicio en el palacio asomándose en la biblioteca.

-Voy para allá.- ¿para qué me quería Edward en el salón del trono de su padre?, aun no se habían acabado las dos semanas que debía pasar con Jessica.

-Bella, querida, que bueno que llegas,-dijo Edward muy efusivo mientras extendía una mano hacia mí, dándome a entender que me acercara a él, que se encontraba a la derecha de su padre sobre una especie de rellano más alto. Algo cohibida entre en la estancia dado que en ella también estaba mi suegro al final de la sala sentado en mullidos cojines dorados y otro hombre. Yo desde que me había casado había dejado de usar el velo solo cubriéndome la cabeza y dejándome la cara al descubierto, para taparme desde la barbilla hasta la nariz.

Nunca había notado lo imponente e intimidante que podía ser sidi-Carlisle, pero allí sentado, demostrando todo el poder de un soberano de nacimiento, en parte era aterrador pero al mismo tiempo fascinante, como podía pasar del suegro agradable al Jeque que su sola presencia exige respeto y subordinación. Fue algo que pude admirar mientras que apresuradamente me sentaba sobre mis talones al lado de mi señor y este colocaba su cálida y reconfortante mano en mi hombro.

-¿Es ella con quien afirmas querer casarte?- pregunto Carlisle al otro hombre. _¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué Carlisle le preguntaba a ese hombre tal cosa?_ Lo mire a él y luego a Edward que se limito a sonreírme y dar un suave apretón en mi hombro.

-Así es su majestad, es ella.- afirmo el desconocido. Hubo un tenso silencio solo roto por las carcajadas de Edward.

-Oh vamos padre, no sigas haciendo que este pobre hombre pierda su tiempo planteándose imposibles.

-¿Por qué imposibles su majestad?- pregunto el otro hombre con respeto, desde la mitad del salón en donde se encontraba sentado, y a la distancia a la que se le permitía a los visitantes con audiencia con el rey acercarse.

-Porque ella es mi segunda esposa, y no está entre mis planes repudiarla jamás.- afirmo Edward haciendo algo que no sabía que se podía hacer en público, me giro hacia él, bajándome un poco el velo y me beso con ardor y pasión hasta que el jeque Carlisle se aclaro sonoramente la garganta, que separo un poco sus labios de los míos pero no despego sus ojos de los míos.- lo siento padre.- hizo una pausa mientras volvía a colocar mi velo en su lugar con mucha delicadeza y me susurro en ingles, ya que toda la conversación se había llevado a cabo en árabe- ve, que yo te alcanzo en la biblioteca.- y me guiño un ojo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, pedí permiso en un murmullo y me fui caminando algo apresuradamente atontada por lo que había sucedido en esa estancia, este Edward no se parecía en nada al que había conocido la noche de nuestra boda, pero me encantaba, estaba loca por él. Al llegar a la biblioteca no tuve que esperar mucho porque minutos después que yo entrase en ella llego él.

-Jamás te alejare de mí, siempre serás solo mía,- dijo mientras me abrazaba, estrechándome fuertemente a su pecho.- cuando mucho te compartiré con nuestros hijos, pero con nadie más.- agrego sacándome el velo y besándome en el cuello.

Esa tarde Edward y yo hicimos el amor en la alfombra persa que había en el centro de la habitación, sin ponernos a pensar que aun no era nuestro tiempo de volver a estar junto, solo siendo consciente de las caricias y besos que nos dábamos, de compensar el tiempo que habíamos estado sin poder amarnos el uno al otro.

-Como quisiera estar contigo todas y cada una de las noches, todo el tiempo, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo.- dijo acariciando el costado de mi cabeza que no estaba apoyado en su fuerte torso, acomodándome el cabello detrás de la oreja o simplemente deslizando sus dedos por entre mis cabellos.

-Yo también, adoro cuando estás conmigo- dije suavemente.

-Vístete mi amor.- dijo después de un rato besándome y levantándose de la alfombra y ayudándome a hacerlo también,- jamás creí que una biblioteca fuera tan…- busco la palabra mientras besaba la piel sensible detrás de mi oreja, haciéndole estremecer de deseo nuevamente.- tan perfecta.

.

Aun pensando en lo que habíamos hecho esa tarde me acosté en mi cama, me había bañado y comido como en la luna, me acosté fantaseando y recordando lo que me hacía sentir cuando sus manos me tocaba o cuando su boca me besaba, o cuando…

-Bella,- su voz me saco de mis fantasías.

-¿Edward?, ¿paso algo?- pregunte, y mire que en el reloj de la mesita eran más de la una de la madrugada.

-Baila para mí.- dijo y su voz mostraba necesidad y en sus ojos había… ¿Dolor?

-Claro.- le respondí y me apresure a entrar en el vestidor y ponerme el traje para bailar que había comprado en el mercado la vez que había ido. El traje contaba de un top aparentemente metálico con cadenitas que llegaban desde el final del top hasta las caderas y luego la parte de abajo era como un cinturón y de él caían también cadenas iguales a las del top pero sobre una tela completamente traslucida y muy fina.

Cuando salí del vestidor Edward estaba de cara a la pared con una mano en la cara. Yo me aclare sonoramente la garganta y cuando él se volvió a verme su boca se entre abrió sorprendido y sus ojos brillaban de deseo. Fue solo entonces que me di cuenta que mi señor solo llevaba unos pantalones de tela anchos de color pastel.

Yo sin esperar una palabra suya comencé a moverme al son de la música que acababa de poner, haciendo que las finas cadenas de mi traje tintinearan, lentamente me acerque a él, pero no lo deje tocarme como él pretendía, solo lo hice recargarse en la cama, y seguí con mi danza. Mi madre decía que cuando se le danzaba al marido, se hacía con pasión y con misterio, haciéndolo desea más a su mujer, hacer que no se puede resistir a estar sin ella.

Y parecía que yo lo estaba logrando, porque aun no había terminado la música cuando, Edward me tomo de la muñeca cuando estaba por dar un giro y me comenzó a besar con desesperación estrechándome contra su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir cuanto me deseaba contra mi vientre, de una manera casi frenética tomo el mando a distancia del reproductor, apago el aparato y arrojo el mando por allí, para luego comenzar a besarme con necesidad.

Y volvimos a hacer el amor, pero esta vez en mi cama, parecía que mi piel ardía bajo sus manos y sus labios, era como estar hechos para esto. Esta noche, el estar con Edward fue distinto, era como habernos conectado a un nivel más alto, como si hubiéramos creado un lazo aun más fuerte que el que ya teníamos, y una vez acostados recuperando el aliento, él me aparto el cabello de la frente y me dio un beso.

-Perdóname por haberte despertado tan tarde, pero necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos.- me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos, yo alce los ojos para verlo y sonriente le dije.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, me encanta estar en tus brazos,- dije y bese su pecho.

.

A la mañana siguiente, bueno más específicamente, mas tarde en la madrugada, Edward me volvió a hacer suya con la misma pasión de la noche anterior, pero luego cuando estábamos acostados y abrazados luego de recuperar el aliento, él se puso serio y pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede, _habibi_?- pregunte mirándolo.

-Tengo que hacer un viaje al interior de la republica, dentro de menos de dos horas,- dijo no muy animado,- mi padre considera que debo pasar tiempo con la gente para que confíen en su futuro gobernante.- se volcó hacia atrás quedando de espaldas y arrastrándome con él, hasta quedar sobre su pecho.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo te irás?- dije alzándome un poco.

-Unos dos meses, pero te llamare, lo juro,- me aseguro tomándome de las mejillas.

-No lo dudo ni por un segundo, que Ala ilumine tu camino hasta que regreses a mis brazos,- lance una plegaria a dios, ante de besarlo, él me correspondió inmediatamente mientras comenzaba a tocarme con deseo, yo nuevamente me estaba fundiendo por tenerlo tan cerca, pero de repente separo nuestros labios, nos miramos por unos segundos, con las respiraciones agitadas por el beso, y luego me miro.

-Lo más recomendable es que me valla ahora, si no, juro que no me voy a poder ir a la hora que se planteo en el itinerario. Adiós mi flor.- dijo y luego se puso de pie completamente desnudo y comenzó a vestir, y aun no se había ido y ya lo extrañaba…

_Hola a todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias:__**Amor en la era Sengoku**__(Nueva);__**Recuperando el amor .**__;__**Vuelve a mí.**__(Terminada);__**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__; __**I love vampires.**__(Solo en potterfics);__**El regreso de Edward**__;__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__Y otras que estoy por publicar,__ besitos nos leemos…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Luchare por tu amor.**

**Capitulo 7:**

_Bella:_

Los días después de la partida de Edward se convirtieron en eternidades muy aburridas y grises, ya los libros no me entretenían, había descubierto un jardín del otro lado del pasillo en el que se encontraba la biblioteca pero sin Edward para hacerme compañía me parecía aburrida.

-¿Bella, estas aquí?- pregunto la señora Esme mientras entraba en la biblioteca sonriendo como siempre.

-Si, aquí estoy,- le hice saber agitando la mano desde lo alto de la escalera que permitía tomar los libros más altos.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, baja por favor.- pidió. Una vez estuve en el suelo y sentada a su lado en uno de los sillones de la estancia, ella hablo.- Bella sabes que estaba viendo los documentos que tus padres le entregaron a mi señor antes del matrimonio y me di cuenta que falta la prueba de fertilidad. Ya que no creemos que el príncipe se divorcie de ti, lo más lógico es tener por lo menos una seguridad científica que conste que puedes engendrar a la siguiente generación que estará en el trono.- dijo dulcemente.

-¿Cuándo debo ir?- pregunte, aunque me no gustaran en lo absoluto los doctores y hospitales, pero si ese examen era necesario lo más lógico era realizármelo.

-Si puedes mañana mismo, yo te acompaño.- dijo muy animada,- y luego podemos ir a comprar.

.

-Ves que no fue tan molesto.- dijo Esme una vez salimos del consultorio medico y nos dirigíamos hacia donde el chofer había dejado el auto, y claro lo decía porque no era a ella a quien le había hecho el examen.

Yo no respondí nada y al llegar al palacio me fui a mi habitación a arregostarme un rato, y junto entonces sonó mi móvil, al ver en la pantalla pude ver la imagen de Edward que yo había puesto para cuando él me llamase.

-Habibi, como me alegro que llames.- dije casi eufórica.

-Y yo mi flor, te extraño muchísimo, desearía tenerte aquí a mi lado,- dijo él y parecía agotado.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?, te oyes cansado.- dije.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, solo es agotamiento por todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer y porque en tiendas el calor es más fuerte que en el palacio,- aseguro restándole importancia.

-Te extraño mucho.- dije.

-Igual yo mi flor… pero ahora te tengo que deja, te volveré a llamar pronto.- dijo antes de cortar.

En eso tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante.- dije.

-Bella, vamos a la meca a rezar, vienes ¿no?- pregunto Esme amablemente desde la puerta, ella ya tenía el velo en la cabeza lista para salir.

-Claro, en dos minutos estoy lista.

Mis plegarias hacia Ahla ese día fueron todas centradas en que Edward regresara con bien de ese viaje por los pueblos de la nación, en los que algunos la única manera de llegar era como se hacía hace cientos de años en caravanas de camellos, por caminos engañosos y plagados de bandidos.

Se preguntaran como se todo eso cuando solo había vivido los cinco primeros años de mi vida aquí en _Sheijar_, pero mi madre era de uno de los esos pueblos y conocía muchas historia sobre bandidos y los caminos…

.

Mes y medio había pasada ya, y el palacio celebraba la próxima llegada del siguiente sucesor del trono el hijo del príncipe Edward, lo cual me deprimía un poco, porque yo quería ser quien estuviese esperando ese bebe, pero no era así, no era yo quien estaba embarazada, la primera esposa de Edward, Jesika, parecía que él la había embarazado en el transcurso de los quince días que le correspondía pasar con ella, pero mi pregunta era, ¿Por qué a mí no?, ¿Por qué a mí no me había dejando embarazada, si yo era más joven y no había estado enferma con cáncer?, eso, noche tras noche, me hacia llorar, desde que me había enterado de su estado.

Esa noche me pareció sentir, en medio del sopor del sueño, los tiernos besos y las suaves caricias de Edward en mi cuerpo, pero no me iba a hacer a la idea que fuera él, ya me había pasado varias veces que creía estar en sus brazos y todo resultaba ser obra de mi imaginación. Por eso, solo me volteé, segura que en cuanto lo hiciera todo desaparecería. Pero muy contrario a eso, un brazo rodeo mi cintura, estrechándome contra su pecho, sentí su aliento en mis labios, y jadee impresionada abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

-¡Edward!,- chille.- estas de vuelta.- lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, él lo que hizo fue reír mientras me ponía de espalda al colchón.

-Ya no aguantaba más estar sin ti.- dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos subían mi dormilona al tiempo que iban tocando ambiciosamente mi piel.

Me saco la ropa de dormir y comenzó a besar mis pechos ansiosos por sus caricias, pero siguió bajando dando besos y uno que otro mordisco, haciéndome retorcer, jadear y hasta gritar de la emoción de tenerlo cerca de nuevo, hasta que llego a mi vientre, que alzo la cabeza para mirarme.

-Sabia que saldrías embarazada rápido, pero jamás me imagine que fuese tan pronto.- dijo sonriendo, y eso fue como si me bañaran con un cubo de agua helada, me envare e intente alejarme de él, hasta quedar con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama recogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas.- ¿Qué sucede?

-No soy yo quien está esperando un hijo tuyo.- le dije agachando la cabeza e intentando no llorar.

-¿Es Jessica?, pero si yo ni siquiera…- hizo una pausa acercándose nuevamente a mí, y colocando una mano en mi vientre me pregunto.- ¿segura que no lo estás?

-Tanto como que tú estás aquí a mi lado.- respondí tristemente.

-No importa, no te angusties por eso.- dijo y beso mi cabeza, luego siguió donde se había quedado momentos atrás, y le correspondí, pero había una parte de mi mente que se preguntaba, _¿y si no puedo salir embarazada de él nunca?,_ eso fue algo que aun después de toda la pasión que habíamos compartido, no dejo de torturarme.

.

-Señora Isabella, ha llegado este sobre para usted.- dijo una de las señoras del servicio del palacio entrando en la biblioteca, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me había tenido que hacer la condenada prueba de fertilidad esa, y ahora tenia los resultados, me temblaban las manos cuando empecé a abrirlo.

Si no podía tener hijos me devolverían a mi padre, o me quedaría como la esposa seca e incompleta, solo útil para entretener al marido en la cama pero inservible en la sociedad, o me devolverían a mis padres, deshonrando a mi familia para siempre, y mi padre perdería su puesto en la embajada de Sheijar en Londres.

Empecé a sacar la hoja doblara del sobre, con manos trémulas, y rogando a Alah que todo estuviera bien, que me hubiera hecho perfecta en este aspecto en particular, estaba sudando y temblando al tiempo, cada segundo se me hacia eterno, interminable, y mi corazón parecía querer salírseme del pecho…

-¿Bella, quieres acompañarme a tejer en la terraza?- pregunto Esme desde la puerta, haciéndome saltar en mi puesto.- Ay cariño, ¿te asuste?

-No, tranquila, no te preocupes.- dije rápidamente guardándome el sobre con los resultados en un bolsillo.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás a tejer con Jessica y conmigo en la terraza?

-Claro,- dije poniéndome de pie.

Era la primera vez desde que me había casado con Edward que veía a su primera esposa, era una mujer de piel blanca y aparentemente muy frágil, se veía muy delgada, y sus cabellos y ojos eran muy negros. Sus manos tejían con maestría y delicadeza lo que parecía ser una manta o algo así.

-Jessica, ella es Bella…- comenzó a decir Esme tan cándidamente como siempre.

-Ya sé quién es, Esme.- dijo apartando por fin sus ojos del tejido y dirigiéndome una fría mirada de desprecio.- es la aparecida que sidi Carlisle trajo para el entretenimiento de Edward.- esa afirmación por un momento me dejo en desconcierto.- no me digas que no lo sabías.

-Jessica, por favor, las esposas de deben llevar bien entre ellas, ¿desobedecerías al profeta Mahoma?- lo otra mujer desvió la mirada y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo como si no hubara dicho nada.- Perdónala esta algo sensible por el embarazo.- me susurro Esme antes de guiarme a su lado en uno de los sillones.

Yo verdaderamente jamás había sido bueno tejiendo, pero si bordando, y aunque a Jesika se lo podía leer la intención de quemar cuanto yo hubiera hecho, yo de igual forma comencé a bordar en una mantica blanca soles y buenos augurios en ella, así como mi madre me había enseñado, cuando hubo estado embarazada de mi hermano, el cual había muerto poco después de nacer con meningitis.

Un par de horas después y luego de comer cada una se dedico a hacer cosas deferentes, yo me fui a la biblioteca y solo allí, sola, fui capaz de ver los resultados de los exámenes.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…- dije, aunque creo que la voz no me salió de la garganta siquiera. Alah no me podía hacer esto, yo que siempre he cumplido con todo lo que exigía le Corán.

¿Cómo Alah me había hecho imperfecta?, ¿Cómo en hacia incapaz de incumplirle al hombre que amaba?, comencé a sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban de mis ojos, dejando marcas en el papel que descansaba sobre mis piernas. Comencé a llorar histéricamente mientras me acurrucaba mas y mas pequeña en la alfombra, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí y verdaderamente no me importaba, solo quería fundirme en mi dolor.

Esa noche agradecí que a Edward le tocase esa semana estar con Jessica, porque no me sentía bien ni preparada para hablarle de todo esto, y menos para explicar porque estaba llorando tan desconsoladamente tirada en la cama.

Pero mi ataque de llanto no duro mucho, porque justo en ese momento sentí como abrían mi puerta, me apresure a secar mis ojos y acurrucarme, de forma que pareciera dormida, controlando mi respiración y mis sollozos. Hasta que los fuertes brazos de Edward me envolvieron.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito, eras más que adictiva.- me susurro mientras me acariciaba e iba metiendo lentamente sus mano por entre el elástico de mi pijama hasta llegar a mi intimidad, obviamente y como siempre mi cuerpo reacciono a sus caricias haciéndome restregar mi trasero contra su pelvis, pero una idea cruzo por mi mente.

El acto sexual en si está diseñado para la concepción de un hijo, pero eso en mi estaba siendo completamente inútil, en mi seria un gasto innecesario de energía y recursos, sería como malgastar el tiempo, energías y células reproductivas de Edward.

Esa línea de pensamientos fue como un cubo de agua con hielo que me hubiera caído encima, por lo que me di la vuelta e hice que Edward se detuviera y sin mirarlo a los ojos le dije.

-Esta noche no.- puede percibir su incredulidad en la rigidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto entrañado, en nuestra cultura esto que yo estaba haciendo se podría ver como desobediencia y ser castigado, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba.

-Nada…, solo quiero que me abraces.- le pedí enterrando mi rostro en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

_Hola a todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias:__**Amor en la era Sengoku **__(Nueva); __**Recuperando el amor **__**. **__;__**Vuelve a mí**__**. **__(Terminada); __**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__; __**I love vampires**__**. **__(Solo en potterfics); __**El regreso de Edward**__; __**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Luchare por tu amor.**

**Capitulo 8:**

_Edward:_

Me resultaba extraño que Bella no quisiera hacer el amor conmigo, pero aun mas que pareciera tan frágil y vulnerable, me dolía verla así, quería que me contara que le aquejaba pero no sabía cómo sacarle la información, y prefería confiar en ella y que me lo dijera cuando se sintiera segura de hacerlo.

Por eso solo la abrace y acaricie suavemente hasta que se quedo dormida. Tal vez había recibido una llamada de Inglaterra que la había puesto mal, pero debía ser muy impresionante porque en señor de sus ojos se desbordaban lágrimas y de su pecho parecían escapar sollozos, debía averiguar sobre eso.

.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?, te he notado pensativo todos estos días.- dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya hacía una semana desde lo que había sucedido con Bella y si tenía razón, esta intriga era algo que me tenía algo preocupado.

-Sidi Carlisle, han llegado los embajadores, lo están esperando.- dijo la asistente personal de mi padre sin dejar que yo le respondiera su pregunto.

-Me dices luego hijo, ya no lo dejan desayunar en familia a uno.- dijo poniéndose de pie, y ahora fue la doncella de Esme quien apareció y le susurro algo a ella en el dilecto al que las dos pertenecían del interior de la republica, entregándole un libro.

-¿Por qué te habla en dialecto en lugar de en árabe normal?- pregunte extrañado.

-Veras Edward, tu padre me hablo que tuviste un problema con tu segunda esposa y yo quise ayudar a que supieran y por eso le pedí a una de mis doncellas que estuviera al pendiente de Bella, y parece que dio resultado.- sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

Con mucha paciencia abrió el libro y dentro se hallaba una hoja de papel doblada varias veces, lo saco y comenzó a leer, me estaba muriendo de la intriga, quería saber que decía allí que podía estar aquejando a mi mujer.

Y fue entonces cuando vi su cara de asombro que no aguante mas y se lo arranque de las manos, y comencé a leer, a simple vista parecía un examen normal, pero unas letra resaltadas fueron las que me llamaron la atención "_NO APTA PARA TENER HIJO_", no podía ser cierto, Bella se veía muy sana, era imposible.

-Lo siento mucho Edward pero mi deber es decirle a mi señor.- dijo Esme tocando afectuosamente mi mano para luego ponerse de pie e irse con los resultados en la mano.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock.

_Bella:_

-¿Dónde habré puesto ese papel?- me pregunte mientras buscaba entre las gavetas y estantes de mi habitación, debía encontrarlo antes que alguien del servicio lo encontrase y se lo llevara a alguien de la familia, aun no me atrevía a confesar mi defecto, no soportaría ver la decepción en las facciones de Edward, me dolería demasiado.

Estaba inclinada buscando bajo la cama cuando Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta, parecía algo sombrío, enojado y desanimado.

-Ven inmediatamente a mi estudio.- dijo y se dio media vuelta, algo en mi interior me dijo que algo de todo esto estaba mal, muy mal, me dio miedo lo que podría pasar ahora, pero no quería desobedecerlo, por eso aun preocupada por no encontrar el maldito papel salí de la habitación.

La frialdad con la que Edward me había hablado, me dolía, jamás me había tratado así, y a eso agregándole lo inútil que me sentía por no poder concebir me hacía sentir peor y ahora mismo de mis ojos se desbordaban lagrimas que se perdían en el borde de mi mentón.

Al entrar en la habitación, me encontré con que el jeque Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en un gran sofá, y desde sus lugares, la mirada de Esme demostraba lastima y la de Carlisle desprecio.

-¿Hace cuanto que sabes esto?- me pregunto Edward cuando me senté en uno de los sillones individuales al frente de las tres personas con la mirada fija en mí, y aventándome una hoja de papel.

Reconocí fácilmente como los resultados de los análisis de fertilidad, angustiada alce la vista y los mire a todos de hito en hito.

-Responde,- me exigió el jeque Carlisle que parecía enojado.

-Yo… yo…- no sabía cómo responder.

-Queremos una respuesta no ver como lloras como una odalisca.- me urgió mi suegro poniéndose de pie y señalándome con el dedo.

-Carlisle, querido cálmate.- le pidió su esposa tomando su otra mano.

-Sabes todos los problemas que tuvimos que afrontar para que fuera la hija de mi buen amigo Charlie la que se casara con Edward para que ahora suceda que la joven no puede darle un heredo como fue planeado desde el principio.- el enojo del jeque era tal que cada vez sus mejillas estaban más rojas de la ira, y sus palabras eran más acidas.

-Ella no tiene la culpa.- me defendió Esme nuevamente, Edward solo estaba al fondo de la habitación mirando a la nada por la ventana.

-Si no es capaz de cumplir el objetivo por el que fue traída aquí no hay nada que te impida repudiarla hijo.- sentencio antes de salir de la habitación arrastrando con él a su esposa, pero al pasar por mi lado me tomo del mentón y dijo.- tú deberías saber que para nosotros no tiene ningún valor una cara bonita o una buena compañera de cama si no es capaz de dar hijo, debiste haberlo tenido en cuenta antes de casarte con mi hijo.- soltándome con brusquedad termino se salir.

-Edward, yo te juro…- comencé a decir pero antes que terminara él ya había salido, sin más. Me derrumbe aun mas llorando desconsoladamente, segundos después escuche un jaleo afuera, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de levantarme del suelo en el que me había tirado a llorar, en mí no había curiosidad ni esperanza, pero horas después, cuando ya no se oyó nada fuera, salí y corrí como si me estuvieran siguiendo para asesinarme hasta mi habitación, llorando hasta quedar dormida sobre las sabanas.

.-.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido esa fatídica noche, sentía que ya no podía ser peor vista en ese palacio, las personas del servicio me ignoraban por completo, era como si mi incapacidad para concebir me convirtiera en una leprosa, en una paria o algo así, hasta Edward, a quien había visto pasar por uno de los jardines del palacio, me había dirigido una mirada de desprecio y desdén que habría preferido no ver nunca, sin hablar de acercarse a mí, eso me había hecho tomar una decisión, por el bien de los dos, decisión que casi cambio luego de lo que paso la que había planeado seria mi última noche en el palacio de la luna de Sheijar.

_Flash back._

_En todos estos días Edward no se había siquiera acercado a mi habitación, ni siquiera había ido a por lo menos mostrar su desprecio hacia mí, recordé mientras rodaba en la enorme y desierta cama, justo entonces, la que se entendía como la alianza de matrimonio que me había, colocado Edward la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos en esa misma cama, entro en contacto con la piel de mi pierna, provocándome un escalofrió que se acentuó en mi pecho luego de recorrerme entera._

_Yo ya no era digna de llevar tal honor, no debía llevar una joya que me identificaba como esposa del príncipe, no debía, pero no había forma de quitármela, ya que la llave colgaba del cuello de Edward y con el odio que siente en ese momento por mí no me dejaría acercarme lo suficiente a él._

_Mi mente estaba en esos pensamientos y mi rostro bañado en lágrimas por lo que no percibí su presencia sino cuando ya me estaba besando y estrechando contra su pecho._

_¡Edward! Quise gritar de alegría, me volvía a besar, me volvía a abrazar, a estrecharme contra su cuerpo, no podía creerlo, después de haberlo extrañado tanto estaba aquí nuevamente, y aunque sabía que esto no estaba bien, no podía dejar de estar feliz al pensar que el aun me deseaba a pesar de no perder traer al mundo a sus hijos, pero de igual forma disfrutaría de una última noche entre sus brazos, que esta noche, en la que me haría suya, estaría en mi memoria por siempre._

_Edward sin mucho preámbulo me comenzó a quitar la ropa, sin parar de besarme, yo también lo hice, me deleite por última vez de la dureza de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, todo lo que pudiera de él, diciéndole adiós en cada uno de los besos que le daba. Llore cuando me hizo suya, llore de felicidad, de excitación, de satisfacción. Y aunque no habíamos mediado palabra alguna, yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Pero había otra cosa en mi mente, que solo salió a flote cuando ya él se había quedado dormido, luego de llegar al éxtasis y dame la espalda, pero yo aun así lo abrace, apoyándome sobre su musculosa espalda, luego de hacerme abrazar las estrellas, ahora que lo tenía así de cerca podía quitarme la alianza de matrimonio._

_Y así lo hice, sin que él se diera cuenta mas que le estaba acariciando el cuello, saque el dije de su cadena, me quite la tobillera y volví a dejar el medallón donde estaba luego de guardar la joya de oro blanco, joya que me había unido a él, y que ya no mas…_

_-Te amo más que a mi propia vida.- le susurre volviendo a su abrazo somnoliento, y esperando a dormirme mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y se perdían en su amplia y musculosa espalda, pero esto era demasiado para mí, por lo que volví a salir de la cama y luego de cubrirlo con la fina sabana, yo me coloque una bata sobre mi pijama, que se encontraba tirada por la habitación. No podía dormir a su lado, si se despertaba y volvía a hacerme suya no lo aguantaría y luego me moriría de tristeza, por lo que preferí salir al patio privado de la habitación y allí sentado en un banco llorando por el resto de la noche, sin cesar._

_End flash back. _

Planee mi fuga de Sheijar, para cuando en el país se celebrara un desfile militar que por lo general adsorbía toda la atención de los ciudadanos, incluyendo a los miembros de la realeza, por lo que me fue fácil confundirme entre la multitud, solo llevaba mis papeles y muy poco ropa, iba a con la ropa que por lo general las mujeres llevaban en la calle, pero abajo me había colocado unos jean y una camiseta de algodón manga tres cuartos y como después de haber sido criada en Inglaterra, tenia nacionalidad y pasaporte británico, podría pasar por turista fácilmente, ya que antes de llegar a la terminal aérea me había despojado de la túnica marrón que llevaba junto con el velo, dejando así la tierra que me había visto nacer y que me había otorgado a mi primer y único amor.

Una vez sentada en la avión me pregunte si luego que pasara el alboroto de esta celebración Edward me buscaría o lo vería como un alivio que no apareciera por ninguna parte del territorio ni viva ni muerta. Aunque teniendo en cuenta las frecuentes y devastadoras tormentas de arena que sucedían a las afueras de la capital no sería muy exhaustiva la búsqueda, de seguro pensarían que mi cuerpo habría sido desmembrado por la fuerza de una tormenta y mí supuesta inexperiencia ante esa clase de desastres climatológicos.

Pase todo el viaje llorando, llorando por no saber cual sería la reacción de mis padres al verme volver y yo les contara que no podría cumplir con darle un hijo al que algún día seria jeque de nuestro país de origen.

Si mis padres estuvieran allí y se rigieran al cien por ciento por las tradiciones, me arrojaría a la calle a mi suerte, sin piedad, sin importarles lo que me pudiera pasar luego. Pensando en eso ahora agradecía que ellos estuvieran en Londres, que muchas de las tradiciones normales las hubieran dejado atrás y que yo fuera única hija, eso debía ayudar a la hora de decirles la verdad en unas horas cuando llegara a tocar su puerta.

Por un momento a mi mente llegaron las líneas que le había dejado a Edward en su despacho, ¿verdaderamente las leería o quemaría la hoja de papel doblada que había dejado con su nombre?, también llegaron imágenes de el futuro de él, tomando en brazos a su hijo con Jessica, jugando los dos con la criatura y riendo como una familia feliz.

Sacudí la cabeza eliminado esa imágenes, no me hacia ningún bien eso, no me serbia de nada envidiar un futuro que yo jamás podría tener, tal vez Ahla tuviera algún futuro escrito para mí en el que formar una familia no figurase, pero de igual forma dolía, y mucho, tanto en estos momento me preguntaba si algún día podría volver a respirar sin sentir que tengo una estaca atravesando mi corazón en medio.

_**Hola tod , siento mucho no haberles actualizado antes pero la uni me dejaba completamente sin tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vakas les actualizo, pero les que les haya gustado el capi, y si fue así háganmelo saber y si no también XD **_

_**Hola a todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias: **__**Amor en la era Sengoku**__**(Nueva); **__**Recuperando el amor.**__**; **__**Vuelve a mí**__**.**__**(Terminada); **__**Nacidos para amarnos**____**eternamente**__**; **__**I love vampires.**__**(**__**Solo en potterfics); **__**El regreso de**____**Edward**__**; **__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado**__**. **__**Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Luchare por tu amor**

**Capitulo 9:**

_Edward:_

-Su majestad, no hubo registros de haber encontrado cuerpo alguno con las características de su segunda esposa.- me informo en encargado de la seguridad de Bella, ya había pasado una semana desde el desfile militar, y aunque por lo general siempre habían algunos heridos, estos últimos años no se había registrado ningún daño, solo la desaparición de Bella que según ese día nadie había visto siquiera salir del palacio.

-Entendido, puedes retirarte.- dije ya me estaba preocupando, habían aun mucho grupos rebeldes en las provincias del país que no eran simpatizantes de mi padre, y cualquier miembro de la familia podría ser su objetivo, me estaba volviendo loco, en esta semana no había ido ni una vez al palacio, me quedaba en mi departamento de cuando estudiaba, que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad capital, allí estaba más cerca de las centrales de policía y del hospital general, pero así no quisiera tenía que volver.

Y por eso, esa misma noche al llegar sin siquiera pasar a saludar a Jessica o a mi padre me encerré en mi despacho, no aguantaba más esta ansiedad por verla, por tenerla cerca, y en parte me sentía culpable porque no estuviera a mi lado, yo no había sido lo suficientemente atento con ella en los últimos días.

Días en los que sabía que ella había estado sufriendo por los resultados de ese examen, y en lugar de haberle dicho que buscaríamos una solución esa noche que habíamos estado juntos, me había quedado cayado, la había hecho mía sin decir una palabra, y de la misma forma me había quedado dormido en su pecho, tampoco la había buscado cuando desperté sin ella a mi lado.

Agotado me recline en mi silla con los ojos serrado y suspirando exasperado, empecé a buscar la agenda que tenía en mi escritorio con sus amistades en Londres, cuando una hoja doblada con mi nombre en una de sus partes y pisada con la alianza de matrimonio de Bella llamo mi atención, extrañado la tome y comencé a desdoblar y a leerla, podía ser que la hubieran secuestrado y esta fuese una forma de hacérmelo saber, pudieron hasta haberle cortado el pie solo para quitarle la alianza, la idea me aterro mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho dándome cuenta que la llave que abría la joya aun colgaba de mi cuello. Pero entonces comencé a leerlo.

"_Sé que tal vez ni siquiera seas tú el que consiga y lea esta carta, pero creo que de igual forma debía hacer un intento por que tú lo supieras._

_Mi amado Edward, aunque verdaderamente jamás fuiste mío, pero de igual forma fui muy feliz haciéndome esa idea que si lo fuiste. El tiempo durante el cual tuve el enorme placer de ser tu esposa ha sido y será siempre el mejor de mi vida, y lamento enormemente no haber servido para lo que tu padre me había unido a ti, ni antes contigo ni en el futuro con ningún otro hombre, si es que algún día llego a volver a amar a alguien siquiera la cuarta parte de lo que te amo a ti._

_Ruego me perdones por todo lo que he generado en tu familia, y dale mis disculpas a tu padre, si es que algún día quiera saber de mí, por no haber sido capaz de gestar y traer al mundo al heredero y nieto que él tanto desea._

_Si te digo la verdad, jamás debí ilusionarme y pensar que lo nuestro duraría para siempre, si no era de esta situación la que nos separaba seria otra, pero de igual forma fue maravilloso. Perdóname…_

_Siempre vivirás en mi corazón, te amo con mi vida._

_Bella."_

Eran su letra, la hermosa y perfecta letra de Bella, en la cartografía árabe más cuidadosa y delicada que jamás había visto, pero también sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, desconcertado, ¿cómo era posible que me abandonara?, se había ido sin ninguna ceremonia, de incognito, sin que nadie la viera, como un fantasma, pensé mientras tomaba su alianza entre mis manos, y su fría, lisa y dura textura me hizo estremecer y preguntarme, ¿así se habría sentido ella para llegar al extremo de abandonarme?…

_Bella:_

Ya había pasado unos tres mes desde que me había ido del palacio de Sheijar, tres meses desde que entre mis planes iniciales había estado volver a casa de mis padre, recuperar mi trabajo en la biblioteca nacional y retornar a lo que era antes, lo primero lo hice, así para ellos fuera una vergüenza, los necesitaba para no derrumbarme, para no tirar al diablo mi fe en Ala, para que la impotencia no me obligara a hacer cosas de las que después pudiera llegar a arrepentirme. Pero planearlo no era tan fácil como hacerlo, había olvidado cómo era vivir sin Edward, como se sacaba de la mente a quien se había amado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo que había hecho era lo mejor, tal vez no para mí, pero si para Edward y todos en Sheijar.

-Y ¿crees que tomaste la mejor decisión?- me pregunto una de mis dos mejores amigas, Rose, luego de haberle contado todo lo que había sucedido mientras comíamos helado en su casa un día después que ellas habían vuelto de una gran cantidad de desfiles de moda, y yo me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

-Si, creo que sí,- conteste con un hilo de voz mientras miraba y removía con mi cuchara el helado sin probar y ya derretido, a pesar de ser de mi sabor favorito.

-Bells, jamás te habíamos visto así, ni siquiera cuando tus padres te dijeron que te ibas a casar y tenía que dejar de relacionarte con Jacob.- suspiro Alice, mi otra mejor amiga,- te enamoraste de él ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras nuevas lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.- entonces ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Porque él no de mí, porque aunque se acostaba conmigo, él ama a su primera esposa, y porque… una de las razones por las que me case con él era para darle herederos… y yo no puedo dárselos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Rosalie.

-A que no puedo quedarme embarazada, nunca, jamás sucederá.- aclare tratando que la voz no se me quebrara.

-¿Por eso volviste con tus padres?- yo asentí.

-Si, solo hasta que pueda estabilizarme nuevamente y no se tal vez más adelante irme a un departamento en otra ciudad.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras si en tu casa la cosa se pone fea.- dijo Rose,- desde que salimos de la preparatoria te hemos dicho que vivas con nosotras, te podrías quedar aquí y trabajarías en el taller con nosotras. Eres casi una calculadora ambulante, podrías ayudarnos con las finanzas.- propuso muy animada.

-Pero las incomodaría cuando vinieran con Emmett o con Jasper.- dije, no podía abusar de su bondad.

-Ay Bella por favor, sabes que nosotras nunca los traemos, y a ellos no les gusta aquí, no pueden hacer el ruido que quieran, siempre o nos vamos a un hotel o al departamento de ellos.- contesto Alice.

-Pero no quiero abusar de su amistad.- dije apenada.

-No lo estarías haciendo, nosotras te lo estamos ofreciendo.- dijo Rose.

-Además, tú, si quieres, podrías pagar uno de los servicios, ¿Qué te parece?- yo no sabía que decir, pero aun así asentí mientras los abrazaba a las dos, presintiendo que dentro de poco estaría viviendo con ellas si mi padre seguía actuando como lo venia haciendo conmigo, cuando yo me encontraba cerca, me trataba como si fuera mi culpa no poder darle hijos al príncipe heredero de nuestra nación, como si yo lo hubiera preferido, _¡Por Ala ¿Qué no se deba cuenta que la que más sufría en todo esto era yo?, ¿Qué si por mi hubiera sido hubiera salido embarazada de Edward la misma noche en que consumamos nuestro matrimonio?!_, el salir embarazada era el único motivo por el que me habían unido a él.

Llegue a casa como todos los días después de terminar mi jornada en la biblioteca al final de la tarde, pero esta tarde fue diferente, todo estaba en silencio cuando llegue, y habían voces en la cocina, por lo que sin hacer ruido me acerque.

_-¿quieres dejas de comportarte de esa manera con Bella?,-_ decía mi madre sonando molesta.

_-¿Cómo quieres que la trate?, la trato normal,- _replico mi padre.

_-Ella necesita nuestro apoyo, y tú precisamente no se lo estás dando, no estás ayudando a que se sienta mejor, no tienes idea lo que le está pasando.-_ le recrimino mi madre a mi padre muy molesta. Yo de mi incapacidad solo había tenido la fuerza de contárselo a ella, al igual que como se había tornado mi estadía allá.

-_Si no me dicen lo que sucede, no tengo forma de saberlo, aunque ya creo que no quiero saberlo, esta tarde me llamo el príncipe Edward y me ha ordenado avisarle si encontrábamos a Bella, ¿sabes para que me imagino que era? Para ejecutarla como se hace cuando una mujer comete adulterio. Me siento dividido entre la lealtad al hijo de mi amigo y futuro gobernante de mi país de origen y el amor que siento por mi hija. ¿Crees que es fácil?, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al fingir angustia por no saber del paradero de mi única hija, la cual volvió bajo mi seno hace más de tres meses?, en ese momento cualquier cosa que respondiera era traición a algo importante para mí…- _él hubiera continuado pero yo lo interrumpí saliendo de mi escondite y diciendo.

-No hubieras mentido por mí, a fin de cuentas soy una deshonra para la familia, tu lealtad debe estar en nuestro país en lugar que con una hija que está seca por dentro.- mis palabras sonaban firme cuando en realidad por dentro me caía a pedazos, pero fui fuerte y no deje que ni una lagrima se desbordara de mis ojos.

-Bella no digas…- no supe que termino de decir porque ya yo está corriendo hacia fuera de la casa, corriendo sin saber muy bien a donde, no me importaba, corrí hasta llegar a lo más profundo de un parque cercano, y me senté a llorar y llorar, y el clima combinaba con mi estado de ánimo, de la nada había comenzado a llover a cantaros, empapándome y calándome de frio hasta los huesos.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, escuche a mi madre llamándome desesperada bajo la lluvia, y claro que era ella, mi madre fue la única que me encontró en este lugar cuando me avisaron de la muerte de mi hermanito ya hacia tanto tiempo.

-Bella, cariño, gracias a Ala te encuentro, ven volvamos a casa.- me pidió mi mamá, abrazándome con un paraguas en alto.

-Yo no sé si verdaderamente es mi casa, durante todos estos meses me he sentido en una especie de limbo, no se a que pertenezco, antes que todo esto pasara, pensé que siempre sería feliz en el palacio, pero ahora…- comencé a sollozar sin poder continuar.

-Ya cariño, tu perteneces aquí, con nosotros, no tienes porque sentirte así.- me consoló mi madre, pero no creía que existiera algo que me levantara del foso en el que me sentía, cuando volvimos a casa, ella me tenía sujeta por los hombros, me condujo directo al baño y una vez estuve en la tina caliente, me dijo suavemente.- le dije a tu padre.

Yo me encogí de hombros y voltio mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas hacia la pared de cerámica, mientras seguía llorando.

-Sabes, en ocasiones pienso, que lo mejor que hubiera podido suceder era que yo hubiera muerto en lugar de Eric,- susurre pero no había terminado la frase cuando ya mi madre me había hecho voltear a verla y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No digas esas cosas, jamás lo vuelvas a decir, tú eres muy importante, y naciste con un motivo escrito por el profeta…

_Edward:_

-Su majestad, yo no creo que ella dure mucho,- dijo la doctora de Jesica, luego de haberla revisado en su habitación.

-¿A qué se refiere?, ella está en estado ¿no?- pregunte, aunque si era sincero, no esperaba que estuviera verdaderamente embarazada y menos porque yo no recordaba haberme acostado con ella en los últimos meses, solo con Bella.

-No señor, si hay algo creciendo en su vientre, pero es un tumor, uno maligno, le deben de quedar cerca de unos seis meses cuanto mucho.- dijo con voz de disculpa.

-Que horror, y todo el palacio cree que es un bebe lo que espera.- dije al borde de la desesperación, esto era un peso más que se le agregaba a mis preocupaciones,- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- pregunte.

-Complacerla en lo más que pueda.- recomendó.

Luego que se fuera la doctora camine hacia el ala del palacio donde esta Jesica.

-Mi cielo, que alegría que hallas venido.- exclamo extendiendo los brazos hacia mí.- espero que la doctora te haya dicho lo grande que esta nuestro hijo.

-Si mi amor, ya me hablo de ello.- dije besando su frente. ¿Cómo le decía que está muriendo sin saberlo?, me pregunte, mientras la abrazaba, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi móvil.- discúlpame, ya vuelvo.

-_Señor, la encontramos,-_ esas palabras me quitaron el aliento, mi Bella, al fin podría abrazarla nuevamente, pero…

-¿Quién es mi cielo?- pregunto la voz de mi primera esposa a mis espalda.

-Asuntos de estado,- le respondí, ¿Quién en ese momento era más importante para mí?, ¿Bella o Jesica?...

_**Hoy estoy muy feliz \o/ por mi corazón de patria 3 .**_

_**Holas a todos mis seguidores lindos y bellos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que estoy escribiendo solo para ustedes, espero que ustedes la disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola, nos leemos… Ah y no se les olvide darse una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Recuperando el amor.**__**"; " **__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"; "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" Y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" Chaito… besos hasta pronto.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

_Bella:_

Hoy no era como los otros días de esa maldita pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida, hoy se cumplían seis meses desde que había huido de Sheijar, noche tras noche lloraba por lo que había tenido y perdido, por mi amor lejano y ya imposible de tener alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido.

Si en días anteriores mis ánimos habían estado por los suelos, hoy por el simple hecho de ser hoy, me encontraba especialmente deprimida y sensible. La noche anterior me había dormido llorando y en la mañana me había despertado igual, y aunque me había controlado cuando baje a desayunar para que mis padres no me vieran mal y se preocuparan ni sufrieran por mí, no había podido evitar llorar en cuanto pise el porche de la casa, hoy aunque era sábado, y eran solo los días de semana en los que abría la biblioteca, yo igual salía, muy temprano como si fuese a trabajar.

Odiaba los fines de semana, tanto que me había ofrecido como voluntaria para ayudar a ancianitos con tareas que no podían hacer por su edad o simplemente para hacerles compañía. Pero de igual forma eso me dejaba mucho tiempo libre y odiaba tenerlo, eso me hacía recordar, hacía que mi imaginara trajera a Edward junto a Jessica, y está riendo mientras deja que él acariciase su abultado vientre, que ya para esas fechas debía estar casi por dar a luz…

Sacudí la cabeza para poder despejarla y no dejarme llevar por esos pensamientos dolorosos y autodestructivos, al tiempo que a mi móvil llegaba un mansaje.

Era de mi madre, de seguro para que llevara alguna cosa, lo abrí con desgana, mientras marcaba la tecla para leerlo.

"_Tárdate todo lo posible en llegar a casa esta noche. Edward esta con tu padre en su despacho._"

Me quede paralizada en medio de la acera, _mierda, ¿Qué hacía él allí'?, ¿habría descubierto que estaba allí?_ Y si era así, _¿para qué habría venido?, ¿para llevarme a Sheijar y castigarme como a una adultera?_

En todo caso adoraría verlo así fuera de lejos, lo amaba tanto que mi corazón no había dejado de latir desbocado desde que había leído su nombre y ansiaba verlo, aunque sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Aun con la advertencia de mi madre, acelere mi paso y desde el jardín de un vecino que daba hacía donde estaba el estudio de mi padre.

Y allí estaba Edward, hermoso hasta lo imposible, con una serenidad innata que en mi tiempo como su esposa me había dejada sin habla incontables veces, completamente desarmada ante su imponente figura.

Ahora se encontraba serio y con el seño levemente fruncido, pero cuando sonreía podía detener mi corazón y hacerlo saltar de emoción. Esos masculinos y sensuales labios que cuando me besaban me llevaban a las estrellas, estrellas que extrañaba y ansiaba tener nuevamente entre mis brazos, abrazarme a él, pero no podía ser, me tendría que conformar con verlo a la distancia y hacerme ideas, luego, que lo estoy tocando y besando que me hace el amor como en mi última noche en el palacio.

Entonces el tono de mi móvil repico en mi bolso.

"_Te dije que llegaras lo más tarde posible, prefiero una hija fugitiva a una muerta."_ Era mi madre que me veía desde otra ventana de la casa en el segundo piso, alce los ojos y asentí tristemente, su cara era en parte enfadada y en otra preocupación, por eso comencé a caminar agachadita para no ser vista desde el otro lado de los arbustos. Salí de mi vecindario y camine hasta un centro comercial que había en el centro, en el que Alice y Rose tenían su tienda de ropa y accesorios.

Pero ellas no estaban allí por lo que preferí matar el tiempo viendo las tiendas e intentando no pensar en Edward, en que lo había visto, en que lo seguía amando y necesitando como si se tratase del aire que respiro.

Pasadas ya algunas horas, me aburrí de tanto ver vitrinas, me fui a paso lento a un parquecito que estaba cercano a la casa de mis padres, a esa hora ya se debería de haber ido Edward de allí, pero esperaría a que mi madre me escribiera.

Me había sentado cerca de la parte infantil, últimamente esa era mi área favorita de todo el parque, y la caída de las hojas por la temporada les daba un toque de cuento infantil, aunque si digo la verdad siempre había amado a los niños. Cuando había entrado en la universidad había estado entre la educación pre-escolar y la literatura…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto de repente una sublime y hermosa voz, en árabe que solo siendo la lengua natal de esa persona hubiera podido ser empleada de esa manera, para que esas palabras tan simples me hicieran estremecer así.

Me volví a verlo aun en shock, apoyando en el respaldar con los brazos, teniéndolos a cada lado de donde yo me encontraba, me sonreía como quien está viendo por primera vez la luz, pero sin dejar de lado su aire misterioso, era una sonrisa torcida que se estaba convirtiendo en mi nueva favorita.

Pero entonces recordé que yo lo había abandonado, y sabía perfectamente que les sucedía a las mujeres que abandonaba a sus maridos en los países regidos por el islam. Por eso saliendo de mis embelesamiento por volver a verlo, me levante con un bote y mirándolo suplicante a los ojos, le pregunte.

-¿Me vas a llevar a Sheijar para que me castiguen por haberte abandonado?- aun estando imposibilitada para tener hijos y que cada día fuese un sufrimiento al estar lejos de mi amado, aun así quería seguir viviendo.

-No te voy a llevar, tú vas a volver conmigo.- yo solo podía verlo interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Cómo te voy a pedir que me lleves a Sheijar para que me entierren hasta el cuello y me apedreen hasta morir?- a estas alturas ya de mis ojos se habían derramado algunas lagrimas.

-¿Cómo vas a pensar tal cosa?, vas a volver conmigo, pero es porque te quiero a mi lado, te necesito a mi lado.- dijo tomando mis manos.

-Pero no puedo tener hijos,- replique disfrutando al máximo de su toque.- y hace seis meses que me fui de Sheijar.

-Todos en el país creen que te saque de incognito para un tratamiento de fertilidad, y en cuanto a los hijos ya veremos cuando sean necesarios.- replico despreocupadamente.- solo tienes que volver y todo volverá a ser como antes. Te lo juro.

-No puedo luchar contra algo que he deseado que suceda, durándote todos estos meses,- conteste suspirando mientras que sin previo aviso, él tirase de mi mano e hiciese que nuestros labios se juntaran.

No sabía si era por el tiempo de abstinencia que había tenido o porque, pero este beso me pareció el mejor que había tenido nunca, él me tenía aferrada por la espalda, mientras yo lo tenía tomado de la nuca, enredando mis cabellos en sus suaves y brillantes rizos.

-¿Vas a volver conmigo a Sheijar?- me pregunto esperanzado, casi como un niño al que le prometen regalarle un perrito.

-Si, pero espero que con esta decisión no esté firmando mi sentencia de muerte.

-No lo será, tú eres mi esposa y más adelante serás mi reina.- prometió mientras me besaba nuevamente.

.

-Por favor, príncipe Edward, prométame que nada le pasara a mi Bella.- le pidió mi madre al verme llegar de la mano con Edward.

-Jamás, la cuidare con mi propia vida si es necesario.- prometió besando en dorso de mi mano entrelazada a la suya.

-¿Cuándo volverán a Sheijar?- pregunto mi padre.

-Ahora mismo si no hay objeción.

-En lo absoluto, pero cuida a nuestra flor.- respondió mi padre, que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre. Esa misma noche nos fuimos, en un Jet privado, Edward me tuvo de la mano todo el tiempo, y cuando nos sentamos para despegar me hizo sentarme en su regazo, estrechándome para que mi cabeza quedara en su pecho.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, casi creí que me volvería loco y tu carta casi me destrozo,- me beso la cabeza.- perdóname por haber sido tan insensible, tú estabas sufriendo, pero la idea de tener que casarme por tercera vez me tenía demasiado preocupado, trastornado, pero te juro que no volverá a suceder así, estaré a tu lado siempre.

-Yo solo me fui porque creí que sería lo mejor, creí que mi presencia te incomodaba en el palacio, llegue a pensar que el servicio me trataba como una paría por petición tuya.- dije disfrutando demasiado de su calor.

-Cuando lleguemos aclararemos eso, y los que te hayan hecho sentir mal serán despedidos.- aseguro Edward con severidad, mientras me estrechaba mas contra su cuerpo, yo alce mi rostro hacía él y lo bese. El estar así entre sus brazos, saboreado sus labios me hacía sentir en casa, como si hubiera llegado a mi verdadero hogar.

.

Cuando llegamos al palacio de la Luna era muy entrada la noche, y verdaderamente estábamos algo melosos entre nosotros. Casi me desmayo cuando escuche las palabras de Edward cuando llegamos a un pasillo que conectaba el ala principal en el piso superior y varias habitaciones en la inferior. En la cual que encontraba la mía.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación?- lo susurro con tal sensualidad que casi jadee al escucharlo desde mi espalda, y luego como ala suavemente mi oreja con sus labios.

-Me encantaría.- mi voz salió ahogada cuando hable. Él rio y comino conmigo, y al entrar en su habitación, me estampo contra la puerta y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente y haciéndome notar su excitación contra mi vientre, jadee al sentir su dureza.

-Te he necesitado como nunca lo creí posible.- me dijo desentiendo para besar mi cuello, justo cuando alguien toco la puerta a mis espaldas.- demonios. Bella si quieres ve a refrescarte, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos. Espérame en la parte que esta después de la puerta del fondo del baño- me señalo donde estaba el baño, comencé a andar así allá a paso normal, hasta que sentí una nalgada y una risotada de Edward, me volví hacía él mirándolo unos segundos con enfado fingido hasta que le sonreí abiertamente y pavoneándome hacía el baño me quite la camisa que llevaba sobre mis jean, quedando solo en sujetador.

Al llegar a donde me había dicho Edward, pude darme cuenta que era la excelencia para los de la realeza. En el lugar lo que predominaba en el lugar era una pileta baja cuadrada, que en la parte del fondo tenía una especie de isla de aguas más profundas, en la que dentro cabían dos personas fácilmente, _que oportuno,_ pensé sonrojándome, al lado de esta y de la misma salían chorritos como una fuente, esta estancia tenía una vista completa hacía el infinito desierto que solo estaba iluminado por la luna en lo más alto.

Jamás me había bañado en nada igual, por lo que algo apenada me termine de desvestir y tome una toalla de algodón, que solo podría cubrirme la parte de adelante del cuerpo hasta más arriba del muslo, corrí hasta el agua, que sentada sobre mis talones me legaba hasta el vientre.

Con una mano me sostenía la toalla mientras que con la otra mojaba y tallaba mi cuerpo. Un ruido a mis espaldas me alerto y me hizo volverme, un rubor de excitación y deseo se hizo notar en mis mejillas. Mis recuerdos de Edward desnudos no le hacían justicia al maravilloso espectáculo que era ese hombre, y a medias, mi hombre. Se encontraba con los codos apoyados fuera de la pileta y sentado como un dios, con las piernas abiertas al descuido.

-¿Qué te dije sobre cubrirte?- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Que no lo hiciera.

-¿Entonces?- estiro la mano invitándome a acercarme a él.

Como una fiel esclava me acerque a él, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacía él y cuando ya estuve lo suficiente cerca, tire la toalla a un lado. Mientras Edward me observaba con ojos brillantes y lujuriosos, otra parte de su cuerpo parecía también querer mirarme. Su excitación estaba siendo cada vez más evidente y sobresaliente del agua, tan fuete e imponente como lo había anhelado en mi interior durante los meses que había pasado en Londres pensando que era lo mejor para él.

Me arrodille entre sus piernas, él se inclino hacía mí para besarme, pero no lo hizo como esperaba que lo hiciera, quería que poseyera mi boca con la suya, pero en lugar de eso los rozo suavemente, con ternura, tomándome de la nuca muy lentamente fue profundizando el beso, hasta que finalmente yo estuve completamente entre sus poderosos brazos y pegada a su cuerpo.

Jadee al sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo, mis manos se habían aferrado a sus cabellos cobrizos, y me arquee ante el roce de su excitación con mi hendidura.

-Como extrañe tenerte desnuda y con tu cuerpo junto al mío.- me susurro pasando su lengua por mi oreja.

-Yo te extrañe aun mas,- replique ahora mordiéndolo en el cuello suavemente, él no dijo mas, solo me comenzó a besar al tiempo que nos tocábamos con caricias lentas y apasionadas, en ocasiones pasando nuestras uñas fuertemente por la piel del otro pero sin llegar a lastimas, yo lo quería mucho más cerca de mí, dentro de mí por lo que me las arregle para que su excitación chocara con mi entrepierna, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

Pero él me lo impidió y mirándome con una sonrisa me tomo de la cintura.

-Esta vez no será rápido.- me advirtió mientras se ponía de pie conmigo sobre sus caderas.

-Edward, te necesito.- me queje.

-Y me tendrás, pero de manera lenta.- no entendí a lo que se refería sino segundos después- primero voy a castigarte por haberte ido…

_**Perdón, perdón, se que no lo tengo, pero le juro que no he tenido nada de tiempo, acabo de salir de un semestre de la uni que me tenia super asustada, pero aquí esta, no me odien por tardarme tanto, y espero que les guste.**_

_**Ah lo olvidaba, un nuevo fics, "Estar vivo no es igual que vivir" one-show xD. Las amo hasta pronto **_

_**Holas a todos mis seguidores lindos y bellos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que estoy escribiendo solo para ustedes, espero que ustedes la disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola, nos leemos… Ah y no se les olvide darse una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Recuperando el amor.**__**"; " **__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"; "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" Y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" Chaito… besos hasta pronto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

_Bella:_

… Se dirigió a la fuente y me coloco con la espalda apoyado en el frio y grueso borde de esta, haciéndome estremecer, lo mire interrogante, él solo sonrío pícaramente mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna desde mi rodilla hacia abajo, y la otra tenía mis cabellos entrelazados a sus dedos por detrás de mi oreja. Me quedo boquiabierta luego de gemir cuando Edward metió la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente.

—Qué bien hueles, _mi_ Bella.— susurro posesivamente con voz ronca, al tiempo que su mano iba de mis caderas ascendiendo hacia mis pechos, _¡como había anhelado sus caricias!_, grite en mi mente mientras él masajeaba suavemente las cúspides de estos, haciendo que estos se endurecieran y sensibilizaran.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Era demasiado, todo esto que mi esposo me estaba haciendo sentir, amaba sus caricias y las había extrañada más que cualquier cosa.

Grite jadeante cuando de mis pechos, sus manos bajaron hasta mi entrepierna que el mantenía abierta con su codo a nivel de mi media pierna, mi cuerpo que arqueo al sentirlo así, rogando porque el contacto fuese más directo, alce las caderas.

—Edward… te necesito…— gemí nuevamente.

Él solo se rio mientras que con su pulgar se internaba entre mis pliegues, separándolos con lentitud, me estaba volviendo loca. Luego mientras acariciaba mi punto más sensible, uno de sus dedos se adentraba en mí.

Mi boca estaba abierta, intentado buscar algo de aire, jadeante y desesperada, él parecía disfrutar del verme así, mientras besaba mi cuello o mordía mi oreja.

Sentí mi cuerpo explotar, era el orgasmo mas fuerte de toda mi vida, y el que Edward aun me acariciara la entrepierna prolongaba el éxtasis, dejándome en un placentero limbo, mientras temblaba jadeante.

Muy lentamente Edward se irguió y comenzó a caminar hacia la recamara conmigo en brazos, me dejo en la cama y me hizo suya, entrando en mí como si de la primera vez se tratara, lo hizo lentamente, mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo lo admito, sentí un poco de molestia cuando él se fue internando en mí, pero era lo más comprensible después de seis meses sin que él ocupara su lugar…

Beso hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, me hizo disfrutar mas allá de mis limites del placer, me hizo volar por el cielo como si de un ángel se tratara y me hizo amarlo aun más, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Hicimos el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron exhaustos y rendidos de tanta dichas, pero aun así ansiosos de mas, y tanta era el ansia de seguir siendo uno que en esta ocasión Edward no hizo como en las anteriores, y nos dormimos aun convertido en un solo ser, estando unidos, y ahora superando las barreras de lo corpóreo, o al menos así fue para mí…

.

Esa noche dormí, a diferencia de todas las que había pasado con Edward a kilómetros de mí, dormí.

—Ah. — jadee, entre sueños, si, estaba soñando que sus maravillosas manos me acariciaban.

—_Eres hermosa mientras duermes_,— susurro el protagonista de mis sueños mientras acariciaba suavemente mi vientre, podía sentir la mayor parte de su torso en mi espalda, era un sueño muy realista y excitante.

Solo entonces mi espalda se arqueo, y desperté definitivamente con un gemido muy alto, cuando una de las manos de Edward toco mi hendidura. Comencé a mover mis caderas en busca de una mayos fricción entre los dos. Todo a mi alrededor estaba iluminado, con las cortinas de la cama hacían que la luz no lastimara mis ojos, aunque no debía ser mas de las siete de la mañana.

—Edward,— jadee con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, haciendo que él pudiera morder mi cuello. Me volvió a hacer suya, unas tres veces más antes de descansar, él coloco su cabeza en mi espalda, mientras que aun no salía de mí, me encantaba que hiciera eso.

Unos minutos después él se irguió en sus brazos, y acariciando una de mis piernas, me pregunto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto estaba por suceder?— con su voz suave y hermosa.

—¿Qué estaba por pasar?— pregunte aun sin siquiera abrir los ojos del último orgasmo, mientras para su mentón por mi hombro a, con la barba insipiente raspándome suavemente, provocando el escape de suspiros de mi pecho.

—Esto.— dijo e interno suavemente un dedo en mi interior, jadee cuando lo hizo, luego me mostro sus dedos llenos de sangre, todos los colores se me subieron al rostro de la vergüenza, ni siquiera le había hecho caso a en qué fecha me encontraba.

—Edward te juro que no tenía idea…— comencé a decir pero él simplemente comenzó a besarme acallando mis palabras.

—No importa, solo que por un segundo me asuste al ver la sangre hace un rato.— dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño, a los segundos regreso con una fina toalla húmeda de algodón, y sonriente me hizo volverme con las piernas abiertas hacia él.— pensé que con tanta pasión te había lastimado.

Jadee arqueándome cuando comenzó a limpiar mi entrepierna, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba suavemente la curva de mis pezones, sabía que él estaba disfrutando de verme así, retorciéndome de placer en sus manos, era mutuamente placentero, grite cuando tomo el botón más sensible de mi cuerpo entre la fría humedad de la toalla y comenzó a frotarlo. Estaba por gritarle que me hiciera suya nuevamente cuando un llamado en la puerta nos hizo alertarnos.

—_Edward, necesito hablar contigo, ahora mismo.— _demando el soberano jeque de Sheijar desde la puerta aparentemente molesto. Edward suspiro con desanimo.

—Espérame aquí y así,— me exigió poniéndose de pie y colocándose lo que era una de las vestimentas más comunes entre los hombres regidos por el islam, que era una especie de bata hasta los tobillos con el cuello en v, jamás me imagine que Edward se vería tan sexy así vestido.— ¿Qué deseas padre?— pregunto al abrir la puerta y agradecí enormemente que las cortinas de la cama estuvieran serradas.

—¿Es cierto el rumor que está corriendo por el palacio, sobre que trajiste de nuevo a tu segunda esposa?— las últimas palabras las dijo con desdén.

—Si, es completamente cierto.

—Eres un imbécil nato, no tienes plena certeza que ella no se acostó con nadie en el tiempo que paso en Inglaterra, debería ser enterrada hasta el cuello y apedreada hasta morir.— dijo el Jeque Carlisle sin remordimiento. Mi corazón se agito y sin pensarlo dos veces me senté sobre mis tolonés, mientras una mano sostenía la otra frente a mi boca, impidiendo que gritara de pavor.

—Yo fui quien la saco del país para un tratamiento de fertilidad, ya te lo he dicho.— replico Edward ahora molesto.

—Lo que tienes en la mano no me hace creerte, a no ser que en la universidad que Allan enseñado sadomasoquismo en lugar de ciencias políticas.— señalo, y fue entonces cuando recordé que Edward se había llevado en su mano la toalla húmeda que acababa de usar en mí.

—Yo confió en mi esposa, y sé que ella es incapaz de hacer algo así.— me defendió.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué estaba estrecha?— me sonroje con furia.

—No te permito que hables así de ella, y menos en mi presencia, te exijo la respetes, porque ella será la madre de tus nietos.— aseguro Edward con firmeza a sabiendas que era imposible.

—En lugar de estar pendiente de ella, deberías preocuparte por Jessica. En todo este tiempo que has estado fuera no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.— el hombre mayor suspiro con cansancio.— Te espero en cinco minutos en mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

Luego de eso se fue y Edward volvió a la cama, me abrazo para quitar la postura rígida de mi cuerpo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras para que dejase de llorar.

—Tranquilízate, nada de lo que él ha dicho va a suceder,— luego beso mi cabeza que estaba apoyada en su pecho después que me sentó en su regazo.

—Pero yo jamás podre ser la madre de tus hijos.— dije entre hipidos.

—Dejaremos que eso lo diga un medico especializado con las mejores recomendaciones que encontremos en el extranjero.— aseguro él decidido mientras estrechándome con mayor fuerza contra su pecho besaba mi cabello…

_Edward:_

Muy molesto camine por los pasillos del palacio, ¿Cómo se atrevía mi padre a hablar así, sin importarle que Bella estuviera allí?, ella era mi esposa y por tanto merecía respeto, y se lo exigiría a mi padre.

Sin tener que desviarme de mi camino, le pedí a una de las mujeres del servicio del palacio que mandara una doncella para Bella, y que la acompañase si ella quería salir al desierto o lo que fuera. No sabía cuánto tardaría esta reunió con mi padre.

—Siéntate.— dijo fríamente Carlisle apenas y entre en su despacho, sin quitarle los ojos de encima hice lo que me ordenaba,— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?, mira que traer a esa mujer de nuevo al palacio, cuando tu lugar debería ser al lado de Jessica. No hubo un segundo en el que esa pobre chica no preguntara por ti, y ¿Dónde estabas tú?, buscando a la otra desvergonzada en Londres.

—A Jessica la he llamada cada hora desde que me fui para estar al pendiente de su estado…

—Si, pero ¿desde qué llegaste la has ido a ver?, no, claro que no, has preferido estar con la estéril en lugar que pasar los últimos momentos de su vida con ella.— me interrumpió muy exasperado mi padre. Jamás lo había visto así, tan molesto.

—Tú fuiste el que me reprochaste porque no estaba con Bella, y ahora ¿lo haces de nuevo porque estoy con ella?— lo rete.— decídete.

—No me hables con esa falta de respeto. Sabes, no habría dicho nada si hubieras estado buscando otra esposa, la cual si pudiera darte hijos, pero no, tú tenías que traerla de nuevo. Perdiendo el tiempo.

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, ella me importa, es mi esposa fav…

—Te prohíbo que digas eso cuando en la otra ala del castillo esta Jessica en su lecho de muerte.— suspiro.— no quería tomar este medio para presionarte, pero no me dejas otra salida.

—¿Qué salida?— le replique indiferente.

—Voy a darle a el trono a Jane, tu media hermana y a su esposo, con ellos no tendría que preocuparme, parecen conejos.— dijo con desde al final.

—¿Estas loco?, apenas y pueden mantener bajo control a sus hijos, ¿tú crees que lo van a poder hacer con un país entero?

—Por eso tu única salida sería que busques a otra mujer y en un periodo de un año y medio tengas un hijo. Pero por supuesto, primero tendrás que deshacerte de tu segunda e inútil esposa.

—En ese caso, que Ala y la suerte estén con Sheijar por quienes serán sus gobernantes.— dije poniéndome de pie molesto y saliendo a ese lugar. Definitivamente mi padre estaba loco.

Al salir, podría jurar que vi un celaje por el rabillo del ojo desaparecer, pero lo ignore y camine molesto por los pasillos, pero al llegar a la puerta de mi destino inspire profundo y entre sin tocar.

—¡Habibi!— exclamo la voz de Jessica en cuanto me vio, que me extendía los brazos, me acerque a ella y la abrace, era muy importante que en sus días de vida estuviera feliz y cómoda.— No tardaste mucho. Pero te extrañe muchísimo.

—Perdona, tenía que solucionar algunos asuntos, pero ya estoy aquí, junto a ti.— la bese suavemente en la cabeza y me quede un rato a su lado hasta que se durmió en mis brazos, parecía que el dolor del cáncer ya no le afectaba tanto o los medicamentos hacia bien su trabajo.

Pero se lo pregunte a su enfermera cuando ya estaba por salir, esta me rebelo que los medicamento que controlaban el dolor le habían sido doblados en dosis. Se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

Eso significaba que ya le quedaba cada vez menos de vida. Me sentí culpable, en parte mi padre tenía razón, debería estar con ella y luego ir a buscar a Bella a Inglaterra, pero mi egoísmo no me permitió esperar, además, necesitaba a Bella con locura, necesitaba la tranquilidad que sus brazos me proporcionaban cuando me abrazaba, era como respirar aire fresco después haber estado sumergido en el océano por mucho tiempo y emerger…

_Bella:_

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación, decidí que lo mejor sería salir de la cama, darme una ducha, intentar olvidar lo que había dicho el padre de Edward.

Ahora pensándolo bien, no debí haber vuelto a su lado, debí haber olvidado mi amor por él y negarme a regresar. Él no me necesitaba a mí, necesitaba una mujer que pudiera hacerlo padre, que trajera al mundo el sucesor por el que clamaba nuestro pueblo.

Llore mientras el agua de la regadera lavaba mi cuerpo, al tiempo que se clavaba como filosas agujas en mi espalda, despertándome de la estupidez que había hecho, dándome cuenta que no pensé en mi país cuadro volví en calidad de esposa de Edward.

Cuando salí, luego de ponerme ropa, había una doncella en la habitación, esperándome.

—Buenos días, señora. Soy Kate, su doncella.— dijo la joven amablemente, _alguien, aparate de Edward obviamente, que no me odia en el palacio._ Pensé respondiéndole a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kate.

—Él príncipe, dijo que si quería salir, que la acompañara,— dijo ofreciéndome un velo.

Eso me emociono, así podría distraerme un poco de las palabras de mi suegro. Ella me correspondió sonriendo también.

—Vamos,— dije colocándome el velo.— ¿Qué hay por aquí cerca, que no amerite ir en un auto?— Kate miro pensativa hacia abajo.

—Podemos ir a las ruinas, no queda muy lejos.

Mas o menos tardamos unos veinte minutos en llagar a la ruinas, seguidas por media docena de guardaespaldas, al parecer, Edward no se confiaba del todo, que no lo volvería a abandonar.

—Aquí, por lo general, solo vienen los niños de la ciudad a jugar,— dijo Kate, cuando estuvimos cerca.

—¿Qué era antes eso?— pregunte mientras atravesaba una de las puertas destruidas todo el lugar estaba lleno de arena, y las habitaciones no tenían techo.

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza, algunos dicen que la casa de una amante que tuvo, una vez, uno de los Jeque de la nación, pero hay varias teorías al respecto.— informo siguiéndome solo ella, ya que los guardaespaldas que habían quedado fuera.

Recorrí completo el lugar, fascinada, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones en las que había una especie de pizarra antigua y sucia. Adentrándome más, saque un pañuelo de mi pequeño bolso, y comencé a borrarle los garabatos que en esta se hallaban. Y tomando un muy pequeño trozo de tiza del suelo, comencé a escribir el abecedario árabe. Estaba muy concentrada en ello hasta que Kate, mi dijo entre susurros, tocando mi hombro.

—Su majestad, tenemos compañía.— fue entonces cuando me volví y encontré a unos doce niños sentados en el suelo, sucios y harapientos; viendo lo que hacía en silencio. Me les quede viendo sorprendida.

—¿Usted no va a enseñar?— pregunto el que creí que era el más osado de todos, mire a Kate interrogante, y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

¿Podría yo enseñar a esos niños pobres que me veían ávidos de conocimiento?...

_Perdon, perdón, perdón, se que me merezco que me odien, que me insultin y todo lo malo, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo, además les he estado perparando otra historia que estoy por culminar. No se preocupen no voy a dejar esta. Mil gracias por leer mis historias: __Amor en la era Sengoku__; __El regreso de Edward__; __Estar vivo no es igual que vivir__; __Nacidos para amarnos eternamente__; __Recuperando el amor__; __Total e irrevocablemente enamorado__; __Vuelve a mí__. Un besote enorme los quiero muchísimo. 3_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12:**_

_Bella:_

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?— me pregunto Edward, mientras tomábamos un baño juntos en la pequeña tina del cuarto de baño privado de Edward. Hacia tan solo unos minutos que habíamos comido en la habitación mirando el ocaso desde una de las ventanas.

—Fui a ver las runas y luego a comprar algunas cosas en la medina.— me restregué incomoda contra su pecho, no sabía qué tal le parecería la idea que le diera clases a los niños pobres de la ciudad en las ruinas.

—¿Qué sucede? Habibi.— pregunto serrando sus brazos entorno a mi cintura para mantenerme quieta, al tiempo que acariciaba mi vientre con sus dedos y me hacía casi perder la cabeza.

—Edward, ¿te molestaría que yo fuese maestra?— pegunte jugando con los bellos de una de sus piernas, para un poco distraerme de lo que me hacía sentir.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me gustaría ir a dales clases a los niños que juegan en las ruinas, por favor, déjame hacer algo útil, esos niños no tienen para ir a la escuela.— dije ahora de frente a él, de rodillas entre sus piernas.

—¿Te sientes inútil aquí?— pregunto él, ahora acariciando mi mejilla, yo asentí suavemente solo una vez apartando la mirada de sus ojos.— bueno, si es así, no soy quien para impedírtelo.

—En realidad, aquí si lo eres.— puntualice mirándolo al fin.

—Lo sé, pero no te impediré nada que quieras hacer, excepto si es dejarme de nuevo.— respondió acercándome a su rostro, y besándome.

Era como si hubiera leído mi mente, yo siempre le iba a plantear esa posibilidad como una posible tregua a los problemas que estaba teniendo con su padre.

Después de eso, estuvimos juntos en la bañera y luego en la cama hasta quedar rendidos, agotados de tanta pasión, de tanta entrega que últimamente manifestábamos en todos nuestros encuentros amorosos.

.

Ya había pasado cerca de tres meses desde que había regresado al palacio y desde que era profesora de los niños de la medina. Aparte de Edward y Kate, y muy esporádica y fríamente Esme, que a veces insistía en que rezáramos juntas y luego tomar té antes de irme a dar clases a los niños en la mañana y luego volvía a media tarde cuando ya los niños se iban a sus casa, los que las tenían.

Aunque no confiaba mucho de ella, me daba un poco de zozobra ya que un día en mi té, Kate había encontrado unas pastillas a medio disolver en el fondo de mi taza, las cuales me había mostrado luego que Esme se había ido, y por eso estaba infinitamente agradecida con la joven por haberme alertado antes de siquiera probar de la taza, y desde ese momento había comenzado en solo confiar en ella. Lo cual me entristecía un poco.

Al igual que era muy triste que muchos de los niños a los que daba clases hubieran perdido a sus madres y que ya nadie se preocupara por ellos, y por lo que me habían contado ellos, era mejor vivir en las calles que en los orfanatos que había en todo el país.

Siempre estaba por preguntar a Edward acerca de eso, pero por lo general lo veía tan tenso y cansado, que prefería buscar la forma que se relajara en lugar de agregar mas peso a sus preocupaciones.

Ya estaba por llegar a las ruinas cuando uno de los guarda espaldas que nos seguía se adelante y me impidió continuar.

—¿Qué sucede?— le pregunte, al hombre con chilaba que me bloqueaba la vista.

—Una mujer quiere agredirla, señora.— contesto Kate, en murmullos.

_¿Agredirme?, ¿Por qué?_, me pregunte intentado ver atreves del enorme hombre que me protegía.

—¡Esa mujer esta corrompiendo a mi hijo!— gritaba la mujer, una y otra vez lo que me hizo reaccionar y caminar hacia ella.

Yo no les hacía daño alguno a esos niños, solo los ayudaba para que tuvieran un mejor futuro.

—Según usted, ¿Qué le hago yo a su hijo?— pregunte molesta plantándome frente a la mujer.

—Usted le mete cosas, ahora quiere que le compre libros, él no sabe leer, y quiere traer a su hermana también, ¿Qué le hace?, ¿Qué maldición le ha puesto que ya no quiere pasar tiempo en la casa?— me recriminaba la mujer.

—Solo le enseño a leer y a escribir, no hay truco ni maldición, ¿usted quiere que su hijo crezca sin saber siquiera como son las letras, que cualquiera lo pueda timar, porque no sabe leer?, ¿ese es el poco amor que le tiene a su hijos?— la otra mujer se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta, tal vez había sido un podo dura con ella pero era cierto, el analfabetismo no era un indicio de desarrollo.

—Lo siento, no había pensado en eso. Pero hay tantas personas que dañan niños.— la mujer comenzó a llorar, yo le sonreí dulcemente y le tome la mano.

—No se preocupe, yo lo menos que quiero es que los niños de mi nación sean lastimados.— dije.

—Pero, ¿Quién es usted?, mi hijo dice que es la segunda esposa del príncipe Edward. ¿Es eso cierto?— yo me volví hacia Kate, en busca que ella me dijera, si alguna vez yo había mencionado algo, pero esta negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… es cierto.— dije con un hilo de voz, aun no sabía si Edward quería que se supiera que yo estaba haciendo de maestra.— pero, por favor, no lo divulgue,— le pedí. La mujer asintió y me abrazo antes de irse rápidamente por el desierto hacia la ciudad luego de despedirse del que me imaginaba era su hijo a pocos metros de donde habíamos hablado.

—Señora, no creo que el príncipe se vaya a poder muy feliz si se entera que los guardias permitieron que esa mujer la tocara.— dijo Kate acercándose a mí.

—Lo sé, pero no podía rechazarla.— suspirando volví la cabeza hacia atrás.

.

Esa tarde luego de salir de las clases, le pedí a Kate que me acompañara al mercado, compraría algo con lo que agradarle a Edward, y que así, si enteraba de lo sucedido hoy, el enojo no le durase mucho.

Despues de un par de horas caminado, encontre un puesto de ropa de baile, encontre lo que buscana, le haria a Edward la danza de los siete velos, de seguro le encantaria, y me haria suya como lo hacia todas las noches desde que habia regresado, me sonroje al imaginarmelo.

Una vez en el auto, Kate, se notaba nerviosa, bueno mas que en los ultimos dias, por lo que colocando una mano sobre las de ellas que estaban entrelazadas en su regazo le pregunte.

—¿Qué sucede?, desde hace dias te noto así.

—Ehh, señora, es que… yo…— hizo una pausa evadiendo mirarme a los ojos.— me voy a casar en unas semanas, lo siento mucho, su majesta, la voy a dejar sola.— de disculpo.

—Eso es fantastico, vas a hacer una familia,— le dije.

—Si, pero ¿y usted?

—Vendra otra doncella, el palacio esta lleno,— dije forzando una sonrisa, en poco tiempo habia empezado a querer mucho a Kate, y lamentaba que no pudiera quedarce, pero me alegraba que ella pudiera tener su propia familia.

Cuando llegamos al palacio, yo me diriji a la habitacion que compartia con Edward desde mi regreso, me comenzaria a preparar desde ya para agasajar a mi señor en la noche. estaba por entrar al baño, cuando en un estante de la estancia me percate del pequeño ramo que habia en un de los estantes, el cual no habia estado allí aquella mañana antes que saliera, me acerque a él.

Eran unas muy hermosas flores del desierto en miniatura, en lo que parecía una maseta también pequeña pero con un bonito lazo adornándolo y sosteniendo una tarjeta del mismo color de las flores, que decía:

"_Habibi, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti antes de partir, pero ha sido imposible, he viajada a los pueblos del este, pero pronto estaré de vuelta, cuídate._

_Edward."_

Las noches que siguieron a esa me fueron eternas, en aquella enorme cama sin el calor del cuerpo de mi amado. Y además que había descubierto que, era la presencia de Edward lo único que impedía que los habitantes del palacio demostraran mas públicamente el malestar y desacuerdo con el príncipe por haberme llevado de vuelta y haberse reusado a que me hubieran castigado por haberlo abandonado.

Pero yo me olvidaba de todo eso cuando iba a las ruinas y me encontraba con los niños, o cuando Edward me llamaba y en algunas noches pasábamos horas hablando como un par de tontos enamorados por primera vez, bueno en mi caso era así, no podía decir lo mismo de él.

Así pasaron dos largas semanas antes que una noche Edward, entre tanto parloteo nocturno, me dijera.

—Llegare mañana, habibi,— al parecer muy entusiasmado.

—Oh, cariño, que emoción.— chille eufórica.— te preparare una bienvenida especial.

—Me muero por estar allá entonces.— su voz se torno ronca al decir eso, lo cual pareció hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo con alarmante y fogosa rapidez, _¡por Ala, mi esposo se encontraba del otro lado del país, ¿Cómo podía generarme todo esto?!_

—Igual yo.— replique con la respiración un poco entrecortada y algo jadeante.

—¿Hace mucho calor en la habitación, habibi?— sabía lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, lo que me provocaba, y tan solo con escucharme decir dos palabras.

—Casi tanto como en la que tú te encentras,— replique intentando sin resultado que mi voz no saliera jadeante, lo que me hizo sonrojar creo que todo mi cuerpo.

—Entonces debe estar sofocante.— dijo él riendo quedamente, pero en el fondo se traslucía la excitación de él.— Bella, prender la computadora, quiero verte.— dijo luego de una pausa, lo cual me puso nerviosa pero emocionada. Rápidamente mire lo que llevaba puesto, una de mis feos pijamas de cuando vivía en Inglaterra.

—Estoy en eso.— chille, mientas saltaba de la cama a buscar mi condenado ordenador. Cuando lo encontré la encentre, la deje en la cama mientras se encendía y yo corría al armario a cambiarme.

—Apuesto que llevar una franela y unos pantalones de algodón, anchos y desgastados.— dijo Edward desde la mesa en la que había dejado el móvil en altavoz, con fingida decepción.

—No sé de donde sacas tal idea.— replique al darme cuenta que no se había equivocado en lo absoluto.

—Porque puedo escuchar como la seda de uno de tus camisones se desliza sobre tu cuerpo justo ahora, y me está excitando.— eso me hizo jadear muy alto, y aunque sabía que era mentira, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta y excitase como pasaba cuando él estaba cerca de mí y me susurraba eso al oído.— lo cual es tu culpa, así que, termina allí y ve a la cama, quiero verte.— y con eso corto la comunicación.

Corriendo subí a la cama y acepte su video llamada sin miramiento. Y se veía hermoso, estaba con el torso desnudo y sus cabellos se veían mojados, arregostado en la cama del hotel en el que debía estar hospedado.

—Que mejillas tan sonrojas, me pregunto porque será.— dijo juguetón mientras en sus labios se extendía una increíblemente sexy sonrisa, que acelero los latidos de mi corazón junto con mi respiración, haciendo que casi mis pecho se salieron del diseño de encaje de mi bata.

—Solo es porque me has hecho correr,— susurre de rodilla frente al ordenador.— y un poco por tu comentario sobre la seda,— el calor se acentuó en mis mejillas aun mas. Él rio con ganas mientras lo veía acomodar su portátil en un cojín alto.

—No sabes cuánto desearía poder tocar tu cuerpo justo ahora.— susurro.— te acariciaría muy lentamente, hasta hacerte perder la cabeza de tanto placer, y luego te haría mía por el resto de la noche.— un incontenible gemido salió de mi boca, al tiempo que sentía mis pechos hincharse y picar bajo el rose la seda.

—Si lo sé, y tal vez desee más tu tacto sobre mi cuerpo de lo que te puedes imaginar,— le asegure ladeando la mirada y mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho, me daba algo de vergüenza en que casi las cumbres de mis pechos perforaran el encaje que los retenían.

—Cielo, compláceme.— me pidió mientras se arregostaba contra el cabecero de la cama con mayor comodidad.— quítate la bata.

—¡Pe… pero, Edward!

—Oh, vamos, estas en nuestra habitación nadie más te vera aparte de mí, y yo soy tu esposo.— me trato de convencer, a lo que yo con un suspiro accedí.

No le podía negar nada a esos ojos esmeraldas así estuvieran del otro lado de una computadora a cientos de kilómetros de mí.

Me puse de pie y corrí las cortinas de la cama, antes de volver a mi lugar frente al ordenador y con sensuales ir retirando la tela, a la par que soltaba mi cabello al sacarme la bata por la cabeza, haciendo que las curvas que se creaban en las puntas de mis cabellos cayeran en cascada sobres mis hombros y pechos.

Al volver a verlo en la pantalla lo vi con la boca levemente abierta y con los ojos aun mas. Me mordí suavemente el labio inferior, como para darme ante él un toque de inocente picardía.

—Eso lo vas a tener que volver a repetir cuando me encuentre contigo mañana.— dijo con la voz muy ronca.

—Cualquier cosa por complacer a mi señor,— replique, antes de preguntar.— pero, ¿tú que harás por mí en este momento?

—Muy bien, ya que insistes en que te de algo a cambio.— sin pensarlo dos veces Edward coloco su ordenador de manera que pudiera verlo desnudo en todo su esplendor, y jadee al ver lo excitado que estaba. Su miembro se alzaba imponente y grueso entre sus piernas.— tócate habibi, quiero ver cómo te das placer, tocando tu cuerpo, como yo lo haría.

¿Me estaba pidiendo que me masturbara frente a él, a través de una cámara? Me pregunte atónita, jamás había hecho tal cosa, el único que me había tocado nunca había sido Edward, que me había hecho conocer mi cuerpo en ese sentido.

—Oh vamos, nena.

—Pero, es que nunca lo he hecho.— replique sintiendo la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

—Mmm, entonces, yo te guiare. Toma tus pechos.— yo lo obedecí tomándolos.— cierra los ojos e imagina que yo estoy a tu espalda,— un silencioso gemido se me escapo al hacerlo.— bien ahora apriétalos suavemente, como si fuera yo. Siente como si yo estuviera deslizando las manos hacia tus cumbres, y presionase allí también.— volví a jadear pero ahora más fuerte al hacerlo, y el escuchar su respiración ronca y entrecortada me hizo creer que de verdad estaba allí, a mis espaldas, gemí y ahora arquee la espalda, _era como tenerlo muy cerca_…

Con la mismo voz suave y ronca me siguió guiando, tan sensualmente que sin darme cuenta, quede de espalda al colcho, con las rodillas arriba y separadas hacia el ordenador y estimulándome, jadeando y gimiendo en busca de aire, a centímetros de cielo, escuchando como Edward estaba en las misma condiciones que yo.

—Edward, por favor…— rogué, aunque no sabía porque le rogaba, mientras arqueaba aun más la espalda.

—Oh, pequeña,— gimió fuertemente.— introduce un dedo en ti.— susurro. Y al obedecerlo perdí por completo la percepción del mundo jadeando muy fuertemente, y cayendo sin fuerza en la cama, desfallecida y temblorosa.

—No puedo creer las cosas que me haces hacer.— susurre minutos después aun con la respiración entrecortada y sin alzar la cabeza.

—Y yo no puedo creer las cosas que me provocas,— su voz sonaba exhausta, y no tenia que alzarme para saber que se encontraba lánguido y tirado bocarriba en la cama del hotel, sin fuerzas al igual que yo.— Mañana seguiremos con esto pero en persona.

—Eso espero,— dije esta vez sí alzándome para verlo, y su sonrisa verdaderamente me devasto, quería con locura que ya fuese mañana.

—Buenas noches, Habibi. Que tengas dulces sueños, y recuperes energías para lo que se te viene mañana.— bromeo, ya yo estaba medio sentada viéndolo sonreír.

—Igual cielo, que Ala guie e ilumine tu camino de regreso hacia mí...

.

A la mañana siguiente me fui a las ruinas como toda las mañana, pero aun como en las nubes después de lo que habíamos hecho Edward y yo la noche anterior, casi creía que podía escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos de anoche, y de solo hacerlo mis cuerpo parecía recordar y reaccionar solo, casi como si él lo tocase.

Suspire por algo que poco tenía que ver con el calor del desierto, al tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo en la piel que también poco tenía que ver con la arena, todo era por mis ansias de Edward, mi deseo por él parecía haber crecido considerablemente, y me importaba muy poco a que se debiese, quería tenerlo ya, piel contra piel, nuestros labios unidos en un interminable y fogoso beso, poder sentir la dureza de su…

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?— me pregunto Kate.— Parece demasiado acalorada para ser normal.

—Si, estoy perfectamente.— le sonreí, creo que debo ser más cuidadosa con lo que pienso y como mi cuerpo lo mostraba.

Al apenas llegar a las ruinas, todos los niños salieron corriendo a mi encuentro hasta el punto de tirarme al suelo, por la potencia de su abrazo, a lo que yo respondí de igual forma riendo con ellos, al tiempo que sujetaba mi velo que había estado por caerse. No me quise imaginar las caras de los guarda espaldas que me seguían a todos lados. Ya que estos, por órdenes de Edward, no podían permitir que nadie se me asechara, no sin primero ser revisados por ellos, pero en este caso, solo eran niños.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió como siempre, cada vez me alegraba más por lo inteligentes y lo rápido que aprendían esos niños. Y por un momento me pregunte si el hijo de Edward con Jessica seria igual de inteligente y hermoso que su padre, ya para ese tiempo, el bebe debía tener unos dos meses. Si tuviera mejores relaciones con le primera esposa de Edward, me le hubiera acercado un poco, pero no era así.

A eso de las once Kate irrumpió en el aula, y hablando con su ingles pausado y cuidadoso.

—Señora, el príncipe la solicita con urgencia.

—¿Ya regreso?— pregunte asombrada, mientras me ponía en pie de un salto muy emocionada, había llegado horas antes de lo pautado. Pero la cara de la joven me hizo dudar de sus motivos. ¿Y se habían herido a Edward y por eso había vuelto?, ¿y si…?

No, no podía pensar en cosas negativas, él estaba bien, Ala siempre guiaba sus pasos, a donde quiera que el fuese, por eso jamás le sucedería nada.

—Si, señora, hay un auto esperándola afuera para llevarla lo más rápido posible al palacio.— replico uno de los agentes de seguridad.

—Niños, nos vemos mañana. Practique.— me despedí y saque de mi bolso un paquete de caramelos que le pensaba dar después de clases, pero en vista de esto, eso ya no sería así. Salí corriendo hacia el auto que se encontraba fuera.

Al llegar al palacio, corrí hacia el despacho de Edward, no sé cómo pero sabía que estaría allí. La puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que entre, con algo de temor por lo que me pudiera encontrar.

—¿Edward…?— comencé a decir al entrar, pero mis palabras fueron ahogadas por sus labios cuando estos aplastaron los míos y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura que me aferro con fuerza, casi con desesperación.

Yo le correspondí, claro está, jamás me podría negar a sus caricias, pero aun no entendía, no era el mismo Edward, no era mi Edward, este parecía triste, como si necesitase del contacto que compartíamos para no desmoronarse en mil pedazos, y por eso así lo hice, me aferre con fuerza a él, dándole toda la que necesitase.

Sin mediar palabra, luego de ese beso, me abrazo con muchísima fuerza, pero solo unos segundos antes de salir corriendo conmigo de la mano a nuestra habitación, sus acciones demostraban su necesidad y desesperación, y yo era la única que persona que podía ayudarlo en aquellos momentos…

_**Lo sé, lo sé, merezco su odio, pero les juro que yo quería actualizarles lo antes posible, y no fue sino hasta ayer, que por fin salí de una materia que me tenía la vida triste y de unos decientas palabras que tenia llegue a tres mil y tantas a las que llegue para publicar, espero de todo corazón que les guste, y me sigan leyendo, chao besitos…**_

_**No se preocupen no voy a dejar esta. Mil gracias por leer mis historias:**__** Amor en la era Sengoku;**____**El regreso de Edward**__**;**__** Estar vivo no es igual que vivir**__**;**__** Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__**; **__**Recuperando el amor**__**;**__** Total e irrevocablemente enamorado**__**; **__**Vuelve a mí,**__** y una nueva historia sobre la era feudal, **__**Watashi o mamotte kudasai**____**Un besote enorme los quiero muchísimo. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13:**_

_Bella:_

… entramos en la habitación, y a una velocidad casi inhumana Edward me estampo contra la puerta, rodeando mi rostro con sus manos, manteniéndome lo mas junto a su cuerpo que podía, besándome con desesperación, yo lo abrace con fuerza y de puntillas para estar más cerca de él.

—Prométeme…— dijo con la respiración entrecortada— jurame que jamás me abandonaras, ¡júralo!

—Te lo juro, Edward— le replique, en sus ojos me di cuenta que su necesidad por esa respuesta era demasiado grande, y lo aterraba, algo que jamás había siquiera imaginado, era demasiada la vulnerabilidad que parecía sentir—, te lo juro.— repetí pasando los brazos entorno a su cuello y besándolo nuevamente.

Una especia de sollozo salió de su pecho mientras que sus manos abrían mis piernas y aun estado contra la puerta, las subió a sus caderas. Yo por reflejo lo abrace también con estas, mientras él casi con rudeza devoraba mis labios. Me dejo caer en la cama y con manos impacientes me despojo de mis ropas y las tiro por el suelo, yo ayude un poco con la suya, pero al parecer mi velocidad no era suficiente, por lo que se termino haciéndolo él mismo, casi arrancando la tela de su cuerpo, y se cernió sobre mí. Yo, por inercia, doble mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, mientras me arqueaba hacia él al sentir su hombría contra mi hendidura y me aferraba a sus fuertes brazos que estaban férreamente colocados a mis costados, aunque sin sujetarme.

Su expresión era salvaje, con ojos encendidos con desesperación, y no desapareció siquiera cuando me beso, por eso lleve mis manos a su rostro y lo aparte solo un poco para que me viera a cara. En lo profundo de sus ojos se adivinaba el dolor y el agobio, y me pregunte. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de mi príncipe en aquellos momentos para estar así? Me dolía verlo así.

—Edward…— comencé a decir, pero sus palabras me interrumpieron casi con agresividad, para luego decir.

—Bella, déjame hacerte mía.— rogo con un jadeo.

—Soy tuya, habibi.

Él gimió enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro, mordiéndome, mientras su virilidad se hacía más notoria, contra mi entrepierna, grite de placer clavando mis uñas en sus hombros.

—Déjame entrar completamente en ti, por favor, te necesito, completamente mía, solo mía… eternamente mía.— susurro, deslizándose en mi interior.

Grite, jadeando, gimiendo al tiempo que Edward, parcialmente dentro de mí, dio vuelta colocándome sobre su cuerpo, y tomándome por la nuca y una axila, se iba internando mas y mas profundo, hasta llegar al fondo, provocando en mí una serie de gemidos y jadeos en el transcurso.

—Nunca he entrado por completo en ti, Bella, por miedo a lastimarte, pero— me susurro con la voz entrecortada por la necesidad.— quiero… necesito hacerlo.

Yo no respondí, simplemente apoye las manos en su pecho, impulsándome para albergarlo más dentro de mí, aunque como lo había dicho ya, jamás lo había tenido tan… tan íntimamente en mi interior. Casi creí sentir dolor, pero el placer fue superior, y nuestros movimientos sincronizados le daban una nueva perspectiva a todo lo que hacíamos. Con sus manos clavadas en mis caderas guiando mis movimientos y empujándome rápidamente contra él, saliendo casi por completo de mí para volver a entrar.

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, era la primera vez que lo hacíamos así, sin juegos previos, solo la inminente amenaza de un orgasmo devastador que se acercaba con una velocidad sin precedentes.

—¡Edward!— grite cuando al fin todo a mí alrededor se puso negro, y las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo, llevándome al mejor de los lugares.

Cuando volví en mí, me encontraba de espalda a Edward, y él besaba mi espalda con ternura, mientas una de sus manos acariciaba mi cuello y la otra desde mi hombro hasta mi cintura, todo estaba siendo demasiado relajante y placentero para mí, me estaba sintiendo capaz de dormirme…

—Perdóname, habibi.— susurro Edward entre beso y beso.

—No tengo que perdonarte, mi cielo, ha sido… increíble.— susurre con un suspiro, a punto de caer dormida…

Pero entonces recordé lo que no sabía que había sido lo que causo su comportamiento de hacia unos momentos. Por lo que, suavemente me di vuelta y alzándome con los codos hacia atrás, le pregunte.

—Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué perturba tu tranquilidad?— susurre mientras que con una le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, y en cuestión de segundos su semblante se ensombreció.

Antes de responder, enterró de nuevo su rostro en mi cuello y sus manos me aferraron por la cintura, yo bese su cabeza al tiempo que deslizaba mi mano por su nuca.

Estuvimos un largo rato así, muy largo, tanto que por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormido, o que no me respondería, pero de repente me hizo acóstame completamente y abrazarlo mientas apoyaba su cabeza entre mis pechos, como si necesitase escuchar mi corazón y una de sus manos acariciaba mi cadera.

—Jessica… murió.— el desconcierto me invadió, ¿Cómo?, ¿habría muerto mientras deba a luz?, y si así era, ¿Qué pasaba con el bebe?, ¿el heredero de Edward?

—Pero… ¿tu hijo está bien?— pregunte con voz calmada para que no se alterara mas.

—Jamás estuvo embarazada, lo que crecía en su interior era el cáncer que había reaparecido.— solté un grito ahogado mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a mi esposo. Sabía que él se sentía culpable por el estado de su primera esposa, aunque él en ningún momento me lo había dicho, pero que se podía esperar, a ella si la amaba.

—Cariño, no quiero que te sientas culpable…— lo consolé evitando que mis pensamientos me entristecieran

—Pero lo soy, debí haber pasado más tiempo con ella, sabía que estaba muriendo, yo…— él me interrumpió, pero entonces yo corte sus palabras con un fogoso beso, para calmarlo, demostrándole que tenía todo mi apoyo.

—Hicieras lo que hicieras de igual forma, de seguro hubara muerto, no te culpes, por favor, tu dolor, es mi dolor,— dije apoyado su cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho, lo que él tomo como una invitación a que pasáramos las horas haciendo el amor, hechos un nudo entre las sabanas…

.

A media tarde ese día, se hizo oficial el duelo en el palacio, y en especial para Edward, ya que durante los próximos cuarenta días no podría estar conmigo, por lo que estaba pasando mis cosas más esenciales a la que antes había sido mi habitación, con ayuda de Edward.

—Te necesitare en mi cama, me será imposible dormir sin ti.— me susurro aun algo deprimido, mientras empujaba la puerta de la alcoba.

—Lo sé cariño, para mí también lo será, pero son nuestras creencias.— le replique nada más entrar en la habitación.

Pero entonces él se puso tenso a mi espalda, y con un movimiento rápido, que antes mis ojos, fue borroso, Edward me tomo en brazos y me saco de la habitación, mientras maldecía en árabe.

—Quédate aquí, y cuando te diga sube a mi habitación.— casi rugió colocándome sobre una silla que había cerca. Luego, casi que echando chispas, entro de nuevo en la que era mi estancia, y cuando emergió de allí lo hizo con una enorme y de las mas venenosas serpientes que habitaban en el desierto.— haz lo que te dije.— ordeno antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

¿Una serpiente… en mi alcoba?, me pregunte aterrada corriendo por los pasillos hasta resguardarme en los aposentos de Edward otra vez…

_Edward:_

Esto era indignante, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, esto era un atentado hacia Bella, y todo por el resentimiento sin motivo que tenía mi padre y todo el palacio contra ella desde que se habían enterado que ella era incapaz de concebir. Sin la menor ceremonia irrumpí en los aposentos de mi padre, esto ya había colmado el vaso.

—¿Qué es esta forma de entrar aquí?— pregunto, mi padre enojado.

—¿Qué es esta forma de mantener el cuidado de la habitación de mi esposa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubara estado con ella?— replique yo aun mas enojado.

—Bueno, habría muerto, nada más.

—¿Nada mas?, ¿nada mas?, ¿estas queriendo decir que no hubiera importado que yo enterrara a mis dos esposas el mismo día?, alguien en el palacio quiere matar a mi esposa y, ¿tú no harás nada?— los más frustrante fue que mi padre se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?, eso solucionaría el problema de tu renuncia a buscar otra esposa. Eso en parte solucionaría las cosas.— me quede anonadado por lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿De verdad acabas de decir eso?, ¿no te importaría que muriera la única hija del que tú alegas considerar como tu mejor amigo?, ¿no te importa que ella apenas este por cumplir veintitrés?

—Jessica también era bastante joven cuando murió.

Apreté a la víbora entre mis manos con frustración, y salí de ese despacho sin la menor educación, e ignorando como me llamaba mi padre, en el camino me encontré con un sirviente al que casi le grite que sacara todas las serpientes del ala sur, que era la de Bella, y pasaran sus cosas a la mía.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación Bella parecía preocupada y caminaba de un lado al otro en la estancia.

—¿Qué sucede?,— pregunte mientras me acercaba y la estrechaba contra mi pecho.

—Nada, cariño, solo que estaba intentado pensar como llego esa serpiente a mi habitación, desde el jardín es imposible a no ser que haya entrado allí desde antes que yo me fuera a Inglaterra.— respondió preocupada y apoyando la cabeza en mí pecho.

—No te angusties, pronto sabremos que sucedió. Mientras te sigas quedando aquí, no me importa el luto ni el Corán, te necesito a mi lado, así,— la bese en la cabeza y fui bajando hasta llegar a su labios.— te necesito mía.

No había porque decirle que había más de una serpiente de su cuarto, ni que yo investigaría a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del palacio.

—Ah,— la hice gemir cuando lleve mi mano a su trasero.— Edward, seremos castigados…

—Seremos bendecidos.— y contradiciéndola la lleve nuevamente a la cama besándola, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra el borde de la cama, besándola esta vez con más ternura, para compensar lo brusco que había sido con mi hermosa esposa.

Pero ella fue más rápida que yo y al caer sentada en la cama, bajo mis pantalones y tomo mi miembro con la mano, y sonriéndome desde abajo, comenzó a masajearlo con sus tímidas, pequeñas y suaves manos, jadee tomando sus manos y sujetándolas a sus lados.

—Esta juguetona hoy, cariño.

—Solo un poco.— sus mejillas estaban increíblemente sonrojadas, y sus ojos parecían brillar.

—Eso me parece bien, pero para hoy no, solo quiero tenerte,— dije yo ahora teniéndola acostada bajo mi cuerpo, sujetándoles las mano sobre la cabeza lo cual hacia que sus pechos se vieran mas grandes por debajo de su ropa.— aunque si quieres experimentar…— deje la frase inconclusa, haciendo que ella jadeara y se retorciera bajo mi cuerpo, a lo que yo sin espera palabra alguna, la desvestí con suavidad y acariciando cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo en el proceso, disfrutando de sus gemidos, saboreando cada uno de ellos con deleite.

Luego hice lo propio conmigo viendo en sus ojos el deseo tan similar y ardiente como el mío. Después de estar a la par, y antes de meterme a la cama con ella, serré todas las puertas y cortinas de la habitación incluso las de la cama.

Aprovechando que Bella estaba sentada sobre sus talones esperándome, yo me senté a sus espaldas, casi pegando su espalda a mi pecho, y comencé a besar su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura, a medida que la iba haciendo inclinarse y colocar las manos como apoyo.

—¡Oh, Edward!— jadeo, mientras la hacía sentir mi hombría entre sus piernas, _¡Oh, que cálido es su centro!_, pensé mientras me internaba en ella. Me era demasiado necesario tenerla cerca, más que cerca, hacerla mía, sentirla mía. Pero esta vez lo haría más lentamente, cuidadosamente, amándola centímetro a centímetro, a medida que la hacía mía, a medida que tocaba todo su suave cuerpo, a medida que nuestros cuerpos se empapaban de sudor, cada vez más cerca del ansiado clímax, cuando ya estábamos al borde del abismo, yo la senté a ahorcadillas sobre mis caderas, mirándonos.

Cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos, volamos sobre las estrellas, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento.

—Edward,— jadeo ella,_ ¡oh su voz en jadeos!_, me arrastraría por mil ardientes desiertos solo por escuchar los sonidos que hacia Bella, cuando yo la hacía mía.

Lentamente me fui arrecostando en la cama, dejándola sobre mi pecho, acariciando su espalda y de vez en cuando besando su cabeza, al tiempo que nuestros corazones y respiraciones se ralentizaban y normalizaban, hasta el punto de casi caer dormidos, cuando un discreto toque en la puerta nos saco del sopor en el que casi caíamos.

—Señora, soy Kate, es algo urgente.— pude sentir con Bella se tensaba bajo mi abrazo.

—¿Quieres que lo solucione por ti?— le pregunte antes de liberar mi abrazo en torno a ella.

—No, deja que yo lo haga.— respondió en un susurro, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía. Corriendo se puso su ropa y acomodo su cabello, yo solo la observaba irse, pero antes de salir volvió a la cama y me beso apasionadamente, y al finalizarlo, cerro las cortinas de la cama con furia, como si refutara el hecho que le pertenecía, eso arranco una gran sonrisa de mis labios.

.

_Bella:_

—¿Qué sucede?,— pregunte nada más salir de la habitación. Aunque la cara de Kate ya lo revelaba todo, algo iba mal, muy mal.

—En las ruinas, uno de los niños, fue aplastados por un trozo de muro que se derrumbo.— proferí un grito ahogado de terror contra mis manos.

—¿Pero el niño está bien?— pregunte imaginándome lo peor.

—Está vivo, pero al parecer tiene una pierna rota, ya me he encargada que sea atendido en la hospital lo antes posible, pero hay otro inconveniente, por algunos padres de otros niños que se enteraron y ahora no quieren mandar a sus hijo a las clases con usted, por miedo a que los demás sean lastimados también.— dijo la joven doncella con preocupación.

—¿Qué haremos?, no sé de otro lugar para darles clases, pero, ¿y los padres del niño, que dicen?

—Es un huérfano, su majestad, uno de los que se escapan de los orfanatos locales.

—¿Qué clase de orfanatos hay aquí, que los niños prefieren vivir en las calles?— me pregunte caminando de un lado al otro por la ante sala del ala noreste.

—Los servicios dados en aquellos lugares no son los de primera, señora, por lo general solo les dan una sola comida y los niños duermen en el suelo en sucias colchonetas.— me relato con la mirada sombría.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Kate?— la joven aparto la mirada con melancolía.

—Porque yo crecí en uno de esos lugares, hasta que escape.

Yo me asombre mucho al escuchar aquello, jamás me habría imaginado tal cosa, y yo aun no entendía como en Sheijar podían estar sucediendo esas cosas, por Hallah, como siendo un país tan rico como lo somos.

En aquellos momentos me fui con Kate a ver al pequeño que había tenido ese accidente, pero aunque parecía muy feliz por mi visita no pude evitar sentirme culpable por su situación y lo pobre de los harapos que vestía.

Tampoco pude evitar la tristeza que sentía cuando llegue al palacio, y por mucho que quise disimular, no lo logre.

—¿Qué te sucede?— pregunto Edward alzando mi rostro por el mentón, mientras disfrutábamos de un baño juntos, en la bañera. Yo suspire.

—De nada sirve mentirte, es por lo que paso esta tarde…

—¿No estarás hablando que cuando estuvimos haciendo el amor?— pregunto cambiando de postura y haciendo que el agua se desbordara un poco.

—¡No!, por supuesto que no, me refiero a cuando Kate vino a buscarme, paso que un niño se partió una pierna en las ruinas, siempre pensé que ese lugar era peligros por lo de los años que tiene, pero que haya sucedido es muy diferente a que lo hubiera pensado antes, Edward. Por eso creo que lo mejor será que deje de dar clases a esos niños.— concluí abrazando mis piernas a mi pecho mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?, pero si te encanta enseñar, y te gusta aun mas saber que ayudas a esos niños a tener un mejor futuro.— dijo Edward sentándome en su regazo y me abrazo con fuerza.

—No puedo cumplir un capricho a expensas de los niños sin padres del la ciudad, Edward. Lo único que queda en mis manos es interceder por ellos para que se mejoren los orfanatos del país.— replique y luego escondí mi cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Eso es todo lo que harás?, ¿solo por un accidente vas a abandonar a esos niños?

—Un accidente que por seis semanas le costara la movilidad a ese niño, pero que la próxima vez puede costarle la vida a otro,— Edward no me entendía, y era frustrante tener que explicarle cuan culpable me sentía por ese niño.

Comencé a ponerme de pie para salir de la tina, cuando él me tomo de la mano para que me sentase otra vez en esta ocasión chocando mi espalda contra su pecho, y abrazándome por debajo del mío.

—Hagamos una cosa, dales vacaciones a los niños, por algunas semanas mientras pensamos en que será lo mejor para ellos, en ese tiempo yo pensare y le planteare una reforma a mi padre de los servicios sociales en ese campo, ¿te parece?— su propuesta era imposible de rechazar, era obvio que se estaba esforzando por entenderme, por hacerme sentir mejor.

Casi me pongo a llorar porque aunque él no me amara era evidente que, al menos me apreciaba un poco, lo suficiente para querer que me sintiera bien, y tal vez por eso era que se había negado a separarse de mí cuando se entero de mi esterilidad, porque sabía que lejos de él jamás sería feliz.

—Está bien Edward, hare lo que propones.— dije volviéndome hacia él y besándolo.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate y yo íbamos hacia las ruina con un montón de dulces para los niños, que se los daríamos después de darles la noticia de las vacacione, lo cual tomaron peor de lo que yo esperaba, ya que muchos, los más pequeños se pusieron a llorar, diciendo que yo no los quería.

—No digan eso. Los quiero tanto que estoy buscando que pueda darles clases con mayor comodidad, donde puedan aprender mejor,— o al menos yo esperaba eso…

_Mil gracias por leer mis historias: __Amor en la era Sengoku__;__El regreso de Edward__; __Estar vivo no es igual que vivir__; __Nacidos para amarnos eternamente__; __Recuperando el amor__; __Total e irrevocablemente enamorado__; __Vuelve a mí__, y una nueva historia sobre la era feudal, __Watashi o mamotte kudasai__; Un besote enorme los quiero muchísimo y prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

Bella:

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde la muerte de Jessica, y desde entonces Edward había estado teniendo que viajar por todas las provincias del país, ya que una de las costumbre del pueblo del que ella venia, era esparcir sus restos en cenizas por los desiertos de la nación. Un rito que en lo personal me desagradaba por impedirme estar con mi amor, pero se debía respetar.

Esa tarde, como muchas últimamente, había pasado horas hablando con mi madre, que ella había estado averiguando sobre tratamientos de fertilidad, para que me apresurase ahora que yo era la primera esposa, a concebir el tan esperado heredero que el país ansiaba, el único problema de todo esto era que para ser realizados se necesitaría que me instalase en el extranjero, y eso, el pueblo de Sheijar no lo vería bien.

Ya había ocasionado demasiadas discordancias entre Edward y su padre como para agregar otra más. Suspire con resignación, no podía hacer otra cosa, solo podía hacerme a la idea, que lo más probable era que, para el final de toda esta situación mi lugar anterior como segunda esposa fuera sustituido por otra mujer. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo con violencia al imaginarme a Edward con otra mujer entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir a otra lo que me hace sentir a mí, besando con la pasión con la que a mí me hacía perder la cabeza a otra…

Mis pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la parecencia de Kate a mis espaldas, llamando mi atención.

-Señora, su alteza, el príncipe Edward la ha mandado a buscar- yo me volví sorprendida.

-¿Buscarme?- pregunte.

-Si señora, el helicóptero esta afuera esperándola. Y ya le he preparado una maleta con lo que necesitara en la provincia, y me he tomado la libertad de empacar el traje de baile que compro antes de la muerte de la señora Jesica- replico la joven con un halo de melancolía y luego de complicidad.

-¿Sucede algo además de eso?- le cuestione acercándome para tomar su mano, desde hacia tiempo ella se había convertido en una amiga, así como lo eran Alice y Rosalie en Inglaterra.

-Sucede que, no podre acompañarla en este viaje, me casare mañana y mi futuro esposo no quiere que trabaje más- las lagrimas asaltaron sus ojos, yo la abrace muy fuertemente- pero me aterra dejarla solo en medio de este nudo de víboras.

-No te preocupes, siempre podrás visitarme, sabes dónde estoy, además te merece hacer una familia, y que Hallah te llene de hijos- le dije controlándome para no llorar también.

-Pero señora…

-Nada, además, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Bella?, somos amigas, más bien perdóname por no poder acompañarte ese día, pero igual quiero que te lleves esto,- la interrumpí y fui corriendo a buscar una caja de regalos que le había comprado,- esto es para ti, tu regalo de boda.

-Muchas gracias, Bella- estuvimos un largo tiempo abrazadas, ella era la única en aquel palacio que no me odiaba y eso era algo de un valor incalculable.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, ¿no?- ella asintió y pasándome el velo que llevaba en el brazo me acompaño al helicóptero, pero antes de abordarlo Esme quiso que habláramos unos segundos.

-Bella, yo sé que esto será duro para ti, pero…- comenzó a decir mientras tomaba mi mano con ternura- debes escoger a la mejor mujer que te presenten para que se case con Edward, no puedes ser egoísta, recuerda que él es el próximo gobernante de nuestro pueblo.

-¿Qué… qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunte dando un paso hacia atrás desconcertada.

-¿Edward no te ha dicho?, él te mando a buscar para que, como manda nuestra religión, tú escojas a su segunda esposa. Debes elegir una que se vea muy fértil y capaz de concebir muchos hijos, en vista que tú no puedes- la final su voz se volvió dulce pero venenosa-. Hazlo pensando en nuestra nación- y con eso se fue no sin antes darme un abrazo, pero yo aun no podía moverme, la incredulidad me había paralizado todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo.

_¿Sería capaz Edward de hacerme algo así?,_ y si lo era, _¿para qué demonios me había ido a buscar a Inglaterra la vez anterior?_, me pregunte conmocionada mientras, como sin voluntad, subía al helicóptero, donde, luego de despegar, varias lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos de solo pensar en que Edward pudiera hacerme algo semejante. No, él no podía ser tan despiadado. Pensé decidida secándome las mejillas con un pañuelo.

Al llegar a la comunidad nómada que habitaba alguna de las provincias del país, ya al final de la tarde, algo parecido a un comité de bienvenida, de unas doce mujeres, me recibió, entre ellas la que crea era la esposa del patriarca del lugar.

-Sea bienvenida, princesa- dijo una hermosa mujer de marcados rasgos árabes y totalmente cubierta a excepción de su rostro a diferencia del resto de las damas allí que lo estaban,- me es de gran felicidad conocerla al fin- y sin esperar mi respuesta me tomo de la mano y me condujo al interior de una de las grandes tiendas.

El interior de esta estaba decorado de un modo que representaba el estilo árabe. El suelo cubierto de alfombras y cojines, cortinas que dividían en partes la tienda y en medio de esta una mesa baja con las frutas y té encima.

La mujer hizo una señal y todas las otras mujeres se retiraron de con una reverencia muy apresuradamente, dejándonos solas. Yo la imite quitándome el velo, ella me sonreía como si yo fuera una muy buena amiga.

-Que malos modales los míos, soy Tía. Es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu madre,- dijo ella sentándose en uno de los cojines e invitándome a acompañarla.

-¿Conoció a mi madre?- pregunte desconcertada, sabía que mi madre era del interior del país pero ella jamás me había dicho de donde.

-Oh, por supuesto, ella era una de mis doncellas y mi mejor amiga. Me puse muy feliz cuando supe que tú te casarías con el príncipe, él siempre ha sido muy cercano a nosotros, hasta su primer matrimonio que no podía venir con la suficiente frecuencia- conto mientras serbia un poco de té en unos muy hermosos vasos de cristales de colores.

Bajo el velo, el cabello oscuro de Tía era una espesa masa ondulante de risos que con apenas la existencia de hilos de plata, que combinaban a la perfección con la tonalidad morena de su piel y sus ojos ámbar.

Estuvimos hablando de un montón de cosas hasta que yo no pude resistir más y le pregunte.

-¿Es verdad que estoy aquí para escoger a la segunda esposa de Edward?- Tía me miro un momento sin comprender para luego empezar a reír como loca.

-Oh, claro que no, mi esposo y yo estamos en contra de esa orden que dio el jeque Carlisle al igual que varios miembros del consejo. Estas aquí solo porque ya se han cumplido los cuarenta días luego de la muerte de Jesica y él te quería a su lado- mi aclaro sonriendo y sujetando mi mano.

-Que alivio,- suspire.

-Además, no creo que sea necesario algo así, ¿no crees?- pregunto, pero me quede sin saber a que se refería, porque una de sus doncellas entro y aviso que nuestros esposos venia, y sin poder evitarlo mi corazón se acelero con solo escuchar su nombre, y mis manos temblaban mientras me colocaba nuevamente el velo, el cual lo tuve en intentar unas cuatro veces.

Edward siempre me había parecido el hombres más atractivo que hubiese visto, pero el verlo vestir como árabe, eso era ya una grosería, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el sol y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar, era algo mas allá de cualquier fantasía que alguna vez se hubiese representado en un libro.

-Mi Bella- solo dijo y se acerco a mí, mi voz estaba perdida, por lo que no le pude decir nada, solo disfrutar de sus fuerte brazos en torno a mi cuerpo,- te he extrañado muchísimo- me susurro al oído en ingles, luego se separo de mi solo entonces fui consciente del hombre de barba cana y hatata que se encontraba al lado de Tía- Bella, él es Benjamín- presento cortésmente antes de salir llevándome a rastras con él a su tienda.

En el interior de esta, me quito el velo casi con violencia antes de fundirnos en su beso desesperados y necesitado que compartimos hasta que el aire se hizo absolutamente necesario, pero de igual forma nos quedamos sujetándonos el uno al otro, él me tenia sujeta de la cintura y sus dedo por entre mis cabellos, y yo tenía mis brazos entrono a su cuello.

-No tienes idea de cómo te he extrañado- me susurro mordiendo mi oreja, casi derritiéndome en sus manos.

Jadee cuando me alzo en brazos y me coloco en la cama con parte de su cuerpo sobre el mío, _¡Oh, que excitado esta!,_ pensé al sentir su tensa virilidad chocar contra mi vientre. Se sentía caliente y poderosa aun a traves de las ropas de ambos.

Casi sin darnos cuenta los dos quedamos desnudos sin separar nuestros labios, tocándonos, aferrados el uno al otro, yo había enlazado mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, para tenerlo más junto a mí, ansiosa de sentirlo en mí, ansiosa por sentirlo en su lugar, en mi interior, muy dentro de mí.

-¡Edward!... por… por favor- le suplique loca porque me hiciera suya, aferrándome con fuerza a su espalda por el cuello y el costado, mientras él besaba mi cuello y me torturaba con su sexo tentando sobre el mío, sin penetrarme, solo acariciándome con este, haciéndome gemir y humedecerme rápidamente, más de lo que estaba, y escuchando su risa de superioridad.

Ahogue contra su cuello un grito de felicidad cuando dejo de hacerme sufrir y me hizo suya con un certero y profundo movimiento, dejándome casi al borde del abismo, solo a una embestida de mi perdición, y completamente desorientada por unos instantes.

Y fue verdad, en el primer movimiento de sus caderas, llegue al cielo, quedando casi inconsciente, solo escuchando los gemidos de Edward cuando lo aprese en mi interior con fuerza.

-¡Oh, Bella!- grito él.

Yo lo mire, abriendo los ojos con dificultad, él tenía el rostro contraído y sudoroso, al igual que sus brazos estaban a cada lado de mi torso, tembloroso por la tención.

-Eres demasiado excitante para tu propio bien- dijo con voz estrangulada, mientras me alzaba con él hasta dejarme sentada sobre su regazo con la piernas alrededor de sus caderas aun y tomándolo de sus cobrizos cabellos con fuerza, ya que el movimiento que él había hecho, me había hecho sentirlo muy duro en mi interior, produciendo un jadeo en mí, cuando toco un punto muy espacial en mi interior.

El cual Edward ahogo en con sus labios besándome con pasión, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus enormes manos y bajándolas hasta mis caderas para comenzar a movernos, haciendo que nuestra danza comenzara, con lentitud. Lo cual hizo que el placer fuese mayor y mas prologado, al igual que cuando el clímax nos desbasto a la vez, lo pudimos disfrutar por más tiempo, debido a que las contracciones en mi interior presionaban una y otra vez contra su miembro, arrancándonos gemidos a ambos, en cada exhalación.

Caímos en la cama, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y superficiales, la cabeza de Edward descansaba entre mis pechos, haciéndome cosquillas con su cabellos en estos, produciéndome placer al mismo tiempo, a la vez que yo acariciaba su espalda y la parte expuesta de su cabeza.

-¿Me extrañaste, cariño?- pregunte en broma cuando al fin pude hallar mi voz.

-¿Aun te queda alguna duda?- replico él alzando la cabeza para mirarme con su hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo a mi corazón latir aun más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

-No sé, creo que aún me quedan algunas dudas- dije juguetona deslizando suavemente uno de mis dedos por el definido musculo que partía desde su hombro hasta el pliegue de su codo- convencerme que me extrañaste mucho y te doy una sorpresa.

-Oh, Bella, en estos cuarenta días no hacía más que pensar en ti, en cómo me hacían falta tus caricias, tu piel suave y perfumada,- dijo pasando la punta de la nariz por el valle entre mis senos,- lo preparado que siempre están tus pechos para mí- continuo capturando uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes enviando por mi cuerpo descargas de placer y dolor, que me hicieron jadear arqueando la espalda-, la forma de tu ombligo- ahora descendió hasta este donde metió su lengua, conduciendo electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, obligándome a morder mi labio inferior para no gritar- y lo que mas extrañe, mi parte favorita, lo que me excitaba con solo pensarlo…- este último no hubo necesidad de nombrarlo, ya que su boca ya estaba allí.

Mi cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente, al tiempo que me aferraba a sus cabellos y a las sabanas como únicos vínculos con la realidad, que cada vez me parecía más lejana. Me tenía gimiendo y jadeando sin medida, sin control, solo guiándome a la perdición.

Que no tuvo nada que ver con lo que yo esperaba que sucediera, ya que, sin que yo siquiera me lo imaginada, Edward comenzó a morder y chupar mi botón de mayor placer lentamente al tiempo que suavemente deslizaba uno de sus largos dedos muy dentro de mí, volviéndome loca, y haciéndome balancear las caderas al compas con los movimientos de su mano hasta que simplemente explote desplomándome sin fuerzas en la cama pero sujetándome a los cabellos de Edward como si de mi única ancla al mundo real se tratase.

En esta ocasión parecía ser más explosivo y poderoso que todas las veces anteriores, sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiera estallado en miles de pedazos y ahora se estuvieran reuniendo poco a poco, no sabía cuánto tiempo me estaba tardado en recuperar la consciencia, aunque tampoco me importaba.

Lo primero que pude percibir de mi entorno, fueron las suaves caricias de Edward apartándome el cabello de la frente. Mis parpados revolotearon antes de poder abrirse y verlo, sonriéndome antes de besar mi mentón hasta llegar a mis labios donde solo los acaricio, estrechándome con fuerza.

-¿Convencida, cariño?- pregunto él pícaramente antes de subirme a su cuerpo, bocarriba, y yo podía adivinar su sonrisa. Sonreía por haberme dejado en este estado de casi inconsciencia, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi vientre, en cuyo interior aun podía sentir los espasmos del último clímax había experimentado.

-Sin… sin comentarios…- susurre.

-Ya me doy cuenta, lástima que no podre seguir dejándote así sino hasta la noche- yo confusa me volví hacia él y me senté en sus caderas a pesar de sentir mi cabeza dando vueltas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tengo que reunirme con Benjamín y otros acianos del concejo- respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama ahora reteniéndome contra su peche, incluso cuando se puso de pie mi me dejo sobre mis pies aun débiles- deberías vestirte, porque lo más probable es que Tía quiera hablar contigo aprovechando que no estás conmigo.

-¿Y cenaremos juntos?

-No lo creo cariño, pero espero encontrarte despierta- dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a vestirse, yo lo imite también tomando mi ropa de uno de los estantes que por allí estaban, ropa más acorde con el estar en el desierto- te sienta muy bien la vestimenta tradicional de las tribus del desierto- me susurro al oído haciendo que me volviera hacia él, y verlo con el mismo estilo de ropa, que me quitaba el aliento, él era demasiado perfecto.

Desbordando su aire imponente y seductor que siempre lo acompañaba, se acerco a mi lentamente para abrazarme, y sin que siquiera tocarme ya yo me encendía nuevamente, pero cuando su pecho choco contra el mío, el estrecharme con fuerza, no pude evitar soltar un quejido y alejarme de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Edward alarmado.

-Nada, es solo que… me duelen- susurre cruzando mis brazos sobre mis pechos, que desde hacía algún tiempo los tenía mas sensible y hasta de solo ponerme el sujetador dolían, por lo que había dejado de usarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo?- volvió a preguntas ahora arrastrándome nuevamente a la cama y quitándome la túnica para dejarme solo en bragas.

-No lo sé, una o dos semanas, creo, ¿Qué rayos crees estás haciendo?- me queje al ver que se arrodillaba ante mí y alzaba las manos con la intención de tocar mis pechos- ni se te ocurra- exclame colocando mis manos cruzadas sobre mis pechos, cuidando de no tocarme.

-Solo quiero ver,- dijo separando mis manos y colocándomelas por encima de mi cabeza, después de haberme arregostado en la cama.

Pero, él no pudo ver nada, ya que en aquel instante solicitaron su presencia fuera de la tienda.

-No creas que te salvas- me advirtió mientras me soltaba y se cubría la cabeza.

-No me preocuparía si no intentaras tocarme- me queje poniéndome mi túnica nuevamente. Él se puso en cuclillas frente a mí antes de decir con expresión solemne.

-Bella, entiende esto, ya perdí a una esposa porque no fue a un medico a tiempo, así que me dejaras ver cuando vuelva quieras o no- y sin más se puso de pie y salió de la tienda.

Suspire antes de dejarme caer nuevamente en la cama, no sabía que hacer, pero no quería que tocara mis pecho nuevamente, pero ahora pensándolo bien, si me empezaba a preocupar un poco lo sensibles que los tenia.

-¿Princesa, está ocupada?- pregunto Tía desde el interior de la tienda, por lo que me alce rápidamente, sin saber que me atacaría semejante mareo que me hizo tropezar contra una mesita que se encontraba cerca- ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- pregunto ahora preocupada y colando la cabeza por entre los pliegues de la tienda.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo que creo que el calor me está afectando- me justifique al ver su cara de preocupación.

-Bueno, si es solo eso, ven para enseñarte el lugar- dijo muy animada.

.

Por más que quise esperar a Edward despierta, mis traicioneros ojos se cerraron antes que él llegara, por eso en aquellos momentos, no sabía que hora era, pero si debía ser bien entrada la noche, cuando en medio del sopor del sueño pude sentir las caricias de mi amado, mientras me desnudaba haciéndome suspirar medio dormida.

Hasta que gemí fuertemente cuando separo y alzo mis rodillas, para colocarse entre ella y hacerme sentir su cálida ardiente virilidad, haciéndome ansiar que me hiciera suya como aquella tarde.

-Habibi, ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunte suspirando y sin abrir los ojos.

-Te advertí que no te salvarías de mí- dijo él simplemente, sonriendo victorioso por su situación ventajosa en relación a la mía.

Fue entonces que me percate que me tenía las manos retenidas por encima de la cabeza con una de sus manos, y las presionaba para mantenerse erguido, lo mire aterrada, porque sabía que me dolerían los pechos cuando él me los tocara.

-No, por favor, Edward, no hagas es…- comencé a decir hasta que su hombría se movió en mi entrada, sin internarse en mí, solo hizo más notoria su presencia en toda la longitud de mi hendidura, haciéndome jadear y alzar las caderas.

Olvide, hasta, lo que estada diciendo por varios segundos, solo recibiendo la estimulación de Edward, que también me sujetaba un lado de la cadera, luego sin previo aviso la soltó y su mano se deslizo hacia arriba por mi torso. Yo solo sentía, ya que había serrado mis ojos instantes atrás. También había perdido la percepción del mundo a mi alrededor cuando sus labios se sellaron con los míos en un beso suave y delicioso como sus caricias y los acompasados movimientos de sus caderas contra las mías.

Pero de repente sentí sus dedos uno de mis pechos, me paralice en espera del dolor que me había generado en la tarde, pero no lo hubo, solo había placer. Edward beso mi cuello mientras su mano acariciaba como si fuese de algodón todo mi pecho con tanta dulzura que me fui relajando y entregándome más y más a sus caricias, hasta que no hacía más que gemir muy alta.

-Todo parece normal, habibi- anuncio luego de terminada su inspección, soltando mis manos y apoyándose en las suya, a cada lado de mi cuerpo,- la única diferencia es que están deliciosamente rosados.

-Olvida eso y hazme tuya ahora mismo,- jadee desesperada rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, besándolo y aferrándome a sus cabellos.

Él rodeo mi torso con un brazo y con la otra mano tomo suavemente el cabello de mi nuca y llevar la batuta del beso, para luego internarse en mí, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, hasta volverme completamente loca, casi haciéndome gritar, lo único que me lo impedía era la demandante boca de Edward.

Oh, pero cuando empezamos a movernos fue imposible no gritar, cada embestida era una ráfaga de placer que me jadear, gritar, arquear la espalda, todo a la vez, era increíble. Y podía sentirlo, muy cerca, podía sentirlo, hasta que explote mordiendo fuertemente la clavícula de Edward, y no pude soltarlo sino hasta que deje de sentir como se vaciaba en mí.

Ese hecho me dejo devastada, agotada y casi inconsciente, con el único indicio de haber un mundo real del peso de la cabeza de Edward sobre mi pecho, y a la vez el peso de sus caderas contra las mías y su virilidad dentro de mí alejándome de esa realidad.

-No puedo creer que me hicieras gritar en una tienda- dije aun con la voz entre cortada.

-Ah, pero sabes que te puedo hacer gritar cuando yo quiera, ¿verdad?- replico él pícaramente mientras se erguía para mirarme a los ojos y su mano se desliza por torso sudoroso y agitado.

-Por favor, Edward, no me hagas gritar, estamos en una tienda, todo el mundo puede oírme,- le suplique sujetando su mano antes que llegara entre mis piernas.

-Está bien, pero mañana en el castillo no te salvaras- dijo antes de comenzar a besarme nuevamente y recomenzando lo que habíamos estado habiendo momentos atrás. Volvimos a hacer el amor una y otra vez durante la noche como si estuviéramos recuperados el tiempo perdido.

.

Al día siguiente a media tarde llegamos a palacio, y no era por nada pero desde que nos habíamos encontrado en el desierto la noche anterior no habíamos parado de tocarnos y besarnos, era como estar en el paraíso, y casi como si él me amara, era maravilloso, era como vivir mi sueño pero aun mejor.

Lo malo era que no todo duraba para siempre, y al entrar en el palacio nos recivio la noticia que la familia de la primera esposa de Edward había llegado el día anterior, lo cual hizo que el agarre de Edward en mi mano y su postura se tensaran.

-Príncipe Edward- salido una mujer seguida por otras diez habiendo una reverencia casi exagerada-, hemos venido a mostrarlo jóvenes para que escoja a su segunda esposa- continuo cuando se hubo incorporado nuevamente.

-Creo haber sido muy claro en el consejo con respecto a la adquisición de una segunda esposa, y si quieren pueden traer ante mí a todas la jóvenes de Sheijar, pero no escogeré a una segunda esposa.- y habiendo dicho aquello Edward abandono la estancia conmigo de la mano y casi que echado humo de los oídos.

-Cariño, cálmate,- le pedí cuando entramos a nuestros aposentos, no era normal verlo tan molesto y no me gustaba verlo así.

-¿Calmarme?, Bella, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando la matriarca del pueblo de Jesica ha venido contra mi voluntad a presentarme mujeres?, ¿Por qué nadie entiende que me quedare solo contigo?- me replico como una furia, yendo de un lado al otro en la habitación, parecía una pantera enjaulada y aun molesto era la casa más sexy que jamás hubiera visto.

-Mi señor- me le acerque y pase un brazo por su hombro y tome su nuca con mi otra mano- por favor, no me gusta verte molesto,- di un beso en sus mentón poniéndome de puntillas- no quiero que hablemos de ello, no ahora que acabamos de llegar.

Él gimió y me tomo de la cintura antes de besarme, primero suavemente y después con una pasión que crecía desmesuradamente y con desenfreno, lo único que existía para mí en aquellos momentos eran sus labios devorándome y sus menos que me mantenían mas y mas cerca de él; por lo que no pude percibir que nos habíamos movido sino hasta que mi espalda choco contra una de las paredes de la habitación, provocando que un gemido escapara de mi boca, lo cual, lo condujo hacia mi cuello.

-Oh, Edward- jadee cuando sentí sus manos zafar los botones del cuello de mi tónica para luego sácamela de los hombros, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, a mis pies.

Solo podía verlo a él, a pesar de estar solo en bragas frente a él y que aun no me sintiera lo suficientemente confiada como para sentirme sensual sin ropa frente a él, igual me había hipnotizado, solo podía verlo, y desearlo aun mas y mas.

-Estas hermosa, habibi- solo dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza antes de lanzarse otra vez a mis labios.

Pero este asalto no duro mucho, porque solo instantes después la puerta que conectaba esa ala con el resto del palacio fue víctima de los fuertes golpes, que era propinados por el padre de Edward que tocaba la puesta.

-¡Edward, abre inmediatamente!- exigió al no tener respuesta el jeque Carlisle.

-Debes abrir, Edward- murmure apresurada mientras me colocaba de nuevo la túnica corriendo.

Él solo suspiro, una vez me hube vestido y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, _¿Cómo podía controlar tan rápidamente su respiración cuando, aun mi corazón y mi respiración iban como el batir de las alas de un colibrí?_ Me pregunté sentándome en una de las butacas de la estancia.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo comportándote de esa manera con la familia de Jesica?, ellos vinieron de muy lejos solo para mostrarte a las posibles candidatas para ser tu esposa, ¿Qué te está pasando Edward?- pregunto Carlisle hecho una furia, solo al entrar en la estancia.

-Me pasa que, creo haber sido lo bastante claro cuando dije que no quería un segunda esposa, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo?-replico exasperado Edward.

-Patrañas, eso es lo que dices ahora, pero no pensaras lo mismo cuando veas estas fotos. Tu tiempo de tener engatusado a mi hijo se han acabado,- dijo ahora señalándome a mí con un dedo acusador.

-¿Sobre que estás hablando?- pregunto mi esposo ahora cambiando a actitud defensiva.

-De esto- y de su bolsillo saco un sobre no muy pequeño, y se lo paso a su hijo- míralo y tú mismo serás que te deshagas de ella.

Edward saco un fajo de fotos del sobre, luego de haberlo rasgado, y comenzó a verlas una tras otra sin emitir sonido alguno, mientras mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y mi mente se formulaba toda clase de posibles trapas que me hubieran podido tender, desde haber contratado y fotografiado a una mujer parecida a mí hasta que alguien hubiera podido alterar fotos colándole mi cara.

Y todo fue aun peor cuando la voz de Edward me pregunto en tono grave me pregunto.

-¿Bella, tú hiciste todo este?- tendiéndome una de las fotografías, tuve que caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta donde él se encontraba de pie viéndolas, y me parecieron los pasos hacia la horca.

Con manos temblorosas la tome y casi con miedo la volví hacia mí. Al verla un profundo alivio me invadió, tan grande que sentí mareada hasta el punto de Edward tener que sujetarme por la cintura con una de sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Bella!- exclamo tomándome en brazos y colocándome en uno de los sofás- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… yo… solo creí que sería una trampa.- le dije con la cabeza escondida en su pecho ya que aun me sentía muy mareada y solo deseaba estar con en aquel momento, con los brazos de mi amado entorno a mí.

Él rio suavemente y beso mi cabeza.

-Cariño, creo que fue culpa mía, es que aun no creo que les hicieras a aquellos niños un festival,- replico.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto ahora mi sueño muy molesto y lo pude escuchar tomando las fotos de donde su hijo las había dejado.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son estos niños?- pregunto de nuevo pero ahora lo escuchaba junto a mí.

-Bella da clases a los niños de la ciudad que están abandonado o no pueden ir a la escuela, y lo hace en las ruinas en el desierto- aclaro Edward sin dejar de mantenerme estrechada contra su torso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Su alteza, lo considero una forma de evitar que a largo plazo se conviertan en maleantes, además que mientras menos analfabetas tenga el país más desarrollados seremos- le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin decir palabra el hombre mayor salió de la habitación, yo me volví a mirar a Edward, que solo se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a besarme fogosamente.

.

Un par de semanas después la familia de Jesica un estaban en el palacio y había tomado control de la mayoría de las áreas de esté, como de las cocinas, los sirvientes y casi todo lo que tenía que ver con las atenciones, por lo que, a no ser que fuera un pedido para Edward, mis peticiones no era escuchadas, y justo ahora que mi amado Edward estaba fuera yo era ignorada por completo, hasta las comidas no me eran suministradas cuando yo las pedía, y aunque cada tanto iba al mercado y compraba algunas cosas, en aquellos momentos no había tenido oportunidad y verdaderamente me comenzaba a sentir muy mal, ya que desde la mañana anterior no había logrado comer nada, por más que intente escabullirme a la cocina.

En aquellos momentos me encontraba en la biblioteca que era mi único refugio de las malvada familia de Jesica, pero me era imposible concentrarme en ningún libro con los mareos, y todo empeoro cuando me intente poner de pie para irme mi habitación, y lo último que puede recordar de todo aquello fue que todo giro a mi alrededor antes de ponerse todo obscuro…

_**Perdóneme mis amores, sé que no lo tengo, pero les juro que intente no tardarme tanto con el capitulo pero me fue imposible, solo me daba tiempo de escribir mientras iba en el bus a la universidad en una pequeña libreta que siempre vieja conmigo, pero no me daba tiempo de pasarlo a digital, hasta la semana pasada que salí de vacaciones, pero intentare que antes del año que viene poder publicar un nuevo capítulo, les parece?, ah no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios… besitos ah y felicítenme xq 05/12 es mi cumpleaños, bye un besote.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

_Edward:_

-¡¿Alguien en estés palacio me puede decir si ha visto a mi esposa?!- grite mientras corría de un lado al otro por los pasillos del castillo, había regresado hacia cerca de unas tres horas, tres horas que había pasado buscado a Bella, y no podía encontrarla y nadie me daba razón de ella, y eso me preocupaba, porque la última vez que aquello había ocurrido algo similar solo la había encontrado seis meses después en Londres, con planes de no volver jamás a mi lado. Pero nadie sabía darme respuesta, todos parecían más preocupados por atender a la familia de Jesica; solo ahora me daba cuenta a que se refería Bella cuando dijo que el ser estéril la había convertido en una especie de leprosa en el palacio.

La había buscado por todos lados, en los jardines y balcones, en su habitación, en tres de las cinco bibliotecas, justo ahora iba de camino a la cuarta, y por la que debí haber empezado, ya que aquella había sido donde había habado con ella por primera vez, civilizadamente, y que por lo menos para mí era especial por que guardaba ese recuerdo junto a ella.

Al entrar en estas estancia, lo primero que percibí fue su delicioso perfume a fresas pero no la vi a ella por ningún lado, no sentada en los sillines, ni estaba en la escaleras, que allí había bajando libros de los más alto de las repisas.

-¡Diablos!- exclame a punto de darme vuelta para seguir mi búsqueda, cuando algo se me hizo extraño en la escena, _¿Qué hacia un libro tirado en el suelo fuera de su lugar? _ Me acerque para colocarlo en su lugar y fue entonces cuando encontré algo que me dejo sin habla.

Bella estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y muy pálida. Y lo peor se me vino a la mente, podía ser que la hubiera envenenado, o algo así, y más teniendo en cuenta que en el palacio estaba la familia de Jesica y que no perderían ocasión para deshacerse de Bella para que tomase otra esposa de la aldea de ellas. Angustiado corrí a su lado y colocándola en mi regazo, la tome del rostro para verla mejor e intentar despertarla.

-Bella, habibi, despierta, por favor,- la llame con desesperación, pero en ningún momento ella reacciono. Tomándola en vilo corrí por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación que compartíamos. La coloque con delicadeza en la cama y en seguida llame a la doctora, esto no podía ser normal, me preocupaba que estuviera así.

-Creí que te había vuelto a abandonar, no sería de extrañar ya lo había hecho una vez, nada le costaría hacerlo otra vez- dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación y recargándose en una de los sillones mas cercanos.

-¿Por qué no, en lugar de estar destilando tu veneno dejas de hacerle la guerra a mi esposa y quitas esa orden tuya para que la traten como una paria?- pregunte volviéndome hacia él.

-Porque considero que eres muy tonto al no querer tomar otra esposa que pueda hacer lo que esta no puede- replico con cara de disgusto.

-Deja de interferir en mi vida, tengo mis razones para no querer otra esposa- razones que no había compartido con nadie, y ni siquiera yo sabía cómo interpretar. Justo después de eso llego la doctora.

Ella en silencio reviso a Bella, ya que la tención entre mi padre y yo era casi tangible en el aire. Segundos más tardes Bella comenzó a reaccionar, corrí a su lado y tome su mano sentándome a su lado.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte en cuanto abrió los ojos.

-Si, mi cielo- respondió con suavidad cerrando sin fuerza el agarre en mi mano y sonriéndome.

-Su majestad, me preguntaba si podría examinar a su esposa- pregunto la doctora haciéndonos voltear a Bella y a mí.

-Volveré en unos segundos, habibi- le asegure, tomándola del mentón y rozando levemente nuestros labios.

Salimos mi padre y yo de la habitación, y la cara de él prometía una fuerte confrontación.

Bella:

-¿Qué tengo?- le pregunte después de una rato a la doctora, quien me sonreía.

-Tiene lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a esta nación- la mire interrogante-. Está esperando un hijo, un hijo del príncipe Edward.

-Eso no es posible- murmure sin dar credibilidad a su aclaración.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que el hijo que está esperando no sea del príncipe Edward?- pregunto horrorizada con la idea.

-¡No!, ninguna, es la existencia de ese bebe lo que me parece imposible, yo no puedo tener hijos,- replique un poco ausente al final, que aun sin poder creerlo me lleve las manos al vientre.

-Que tontería dice, usted está esperando un hijo justo ahora.

-Me hice un examen de fertilidad y arrojo que no era apta para tener hijos- le aclare.

-¿Me lo permitiría?- yo asentí antes de buscarlo en la gaveta de la mesita de noche que había a mi lado y se lo extendí, al tiempo que ella me entregaba una cajita blanca- hágase esta prueba- y me hizo una señal para el baño.

En el baño, mientras esperaba los resultados del test, me volví hacia el espejo que había cerca, y al tiempo pasaba suavemente mis manos por m vientre, por encima de la tela de mi vestido y me miraba, que se encontraba tan plano como siempre.

-Esto debe ser un gran error- murmure tomando la prueba y saliendo de allí.

-Princesa…- comenzó a decir la doctora.

-Por favor, llámame Bella- la corregí sonriente pero algo pensativa e incrédula por lo que me acababa de enterar, _¿de verdad sería posible que estuviera embarazada?, ¿de verdad sería posible?_

-De acuerdo, Bella, los resultados de estos análisis no son de una mujer de tu edad, la verdadera dueña de estos debe tener unos cincuenta años quizás un poco menos, pero jamás podrías ser tú.

-Me dieron el examen equivocado,- había sufrido todos estos meses por un maldito error, no lo podía creer- ¡Oh por Ala!

-Voy a llamar al príncipe, y luego me iré.

-Quiero decirle lo del bebe, pero contigo aquí- le pedí tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-Está bien- coincidió asintiendo.

Segundos después Edward entro en la habitación, con los cabellos mas desordenados que de costumbre.

-¿Ya sabes porque te desmayaste?- me pregunto al entrar antes que yo lo abrazara fuertemente por el cuello.

-Si, ha sido Ala, sonriéndonos, bendiciéndonos- respondí casi eufórica mientras mis manos descendían hasta su pecho cuando me aleje un poco para ver su reacción-. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos y frunció en seño, desconcertado, al tiempo que la rigidez invadía su fuerte cuerpo.

-Esta vez lo estoy confirmando, príncipe Edward, es cierto- rectifico la doctora mientras le entregaba el test de embaraza que acababa de hacerme.

-Pero… ¿y la prueba?

-Lo acabo de revisar, y es imposible que una mujer de su edad tenga esos resultados, debieron haberlos cambiando en la clínica.

-¡Demandare a esa clínica!- bramo Edward muy molesto- anulare ese requisito, ¿quién sabe a cuantas mujeres les hablan arruinado la vida?

-Sería muy considerado de su parte, príncipe- dijo la profesional de la salud con un dejo de melancolía-. Pueden ir si quieren a mi consulta para determinar de cuánto tiempo está el bebe.

-Sería fantástico que estuvieras a cargo de mi embarazo, a fin de cuentas ha estado al servicio de la casa real desde hace mucho- dije sonriéndole.

-Sería un honor, ahora me retiro para que puedas descansar y comas algo- dijo acomodando sus cosas antes de salir con una reverencia.

En cuanto nos quedamos a solas, Edward me alzo del suelo y me sentó en la cama sobre su regazo, con las manos entorno a mi cintura, y comenzó a besar mi cuello suavemente mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba mi vientre con ternura.

-¡Ah!- gemí, amaba que me besara así, que hiciera eso previamente a hacerme el amor. Lo tome de los hombros para apoyarme y colocarme a ahorcadillas en sus piernas, pero él me lo impidió y me alejo un poco.

-No- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte enfurruñada mirándolo extrañada, pero son apartar las manos de su cuerpo.

-Estas embarazada, y podría hacerte daño- replico dejándome sobre la colcha de la cama.

-Pero si hace dos días estuvimos juntos- me queje.

-Porque hace dos días no sabía que estabas embarazada, ahora si lo sé,- iba a decir algo en respuesta a aquello cuando un llamado en la puerta me lo impidió- debe ser mi padre, volveré en cuanto pueda, y mandare a que te traigan algo de comer- yo solo asentí con un suspiro mientras él me besaba y salía.

Una vez a solas, me puse de pie y camine hasta el espejo del vestidor.

No se me notaba nasa, mi vientre seguía igual de plano que siempre, ni siquiera de perfil se percibía diferencia alguna, pero yo había escuchado sus latidos allí dentro, atreves del estetoscopio de la doctora.

_¡No estaba tan cesa por dentro como todos decían!_ Grite en mi interior abrazando mi vientre y sonriendo abiertamente, como si así pudiera hacerle saber a mi hijo que ya lo amaba.

En seguida de eso, corrí a mi computadora y me senté con ella en las piernas, quería saber todo sabré los bebe antes de mi cita con la doctora.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero no fue sino hasta que los brazos de Edward me rodearon por la cintura que volví a prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-¡Oh, cielo!, no te he oído entrar- exclame enlazando mis dedos con los de una de sus manos, mientras él me basaba en el cuello.- sabes que no deberías empezar cosas que no pretendes terminar, ¿verdad?- susurre ahora excitada por sus mimos.

-Cariño, sabes muy bien que quiero hacerte mía, muero por hacerlo, pero temo hacerte daño- replico él, justificándose.

-Deberías saber, entonces, que algunos de los síntomas del embarazo desaparecen al mantener relaciones sexuales y puede que aplaque un poco las hormonas locas que tengo.

-Mmm, ¿todo eso hago?, debo ser verdaderamente bueno entonces- susurro él y yo podía adivinar su sonrisa al hablar, mientras con una mano serraba y me retiraba mi portátil de las piernas y con la otra me sujetaba el cabellos, haciéndome exponer mas el cuello, y poder besarme allí-. Creo que si podría hacer algo con eso de las hormonas locas- jadee cuando sus labios fueron sustituidos por sus dientes.

Yo subí una de mis manos hasta sus cabellos y me aferre a ellos con fuerza, para tenerlo más cerca de mí, cuando de repente alzo el rostro, deteniendo así su deliciosa tortura.

-¿Comiste en la terraza?, que no veo la bandeja por ningún lado- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado y volviéndome hacia él.

-No, cielo, no he comido.

-¡¿Cómo que no?, yo mande a que te trajeran comida hace como una hora!- exclamo ahora iracundo. Y entonces corrió al closet y de allí solo salía el sonido de gavetas abriendo y cerrando, mientras hablaba muy molesto atreves de su celular. Cuando salió llevaba uno de mis bolsos de mano y uno de mis velos en el hombro- nos vamos a ir de aquí- dijo mientras me lo colocaba.

-Pero, ¿adonde?- pregunte poniéndome de pie para ponerme los zapatos.

-A mi departamento en la ciudad, no voy a seguir permitiendo que en este palacio se te trate así, eres mi esposa, mi princesa y la de esta nación,- se acerco a mi nuevamente- la siguiente generación de esta monarquía crese en tu vientre, mi cielo, nuestro hijo- una de sus grandes manos se deslizo por mi abdomen posándose entre mis caderas desde mi ombligo,- me preocupo por ti, te quiero a mi lado, siempre.

Mi corazón de acelero tanto que mi respiración se hizo superficial y poco profunda, y comenzó a faltarme el aire, hasta sentir como todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, y aun mas cuando me beso suavemente y sin prisa en los labios.

Él me quería, me quería a su lado, y si ahora me quería a su lado tal vez llegara a amarme algún día, y me amaría como yo lo amaba a él. La impresión y la euforia me atravesaron hasta tal punto que tuve que sujetarme de los hombros de Edward cuando mis piernas no parecían sostenerme.

-¡Bella!- exclamo alarmado Edward, sosteniéndome y alzándome en vilo, rompiendo nuestro maravilloso beso,- nos vamos ahora mismo- y comenzó a caminar con el enfado haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes.

-Pero, Edward, ni siquiera sé que has metido en mi maleta- dije, ya que no creía que él supiese muy bien que yo podía necesitar.

-No importa, solo he agregado algunas cosas a la maleta de mano que ya tenias hecha de cuando fuimos al desierto- contesto ya muy cerca del largo y amplio pasillo que daba a la puerta principal, cuando, de repente apareció el jeque Carlisle, y sus ojos parecían chispear de rabia cuando nos intercepto.

Sus ojos grises, parecían de titanio, duros e implacables, como dispuestos matar o preparado para una sangrienta guerra, y lo que más me aterrorizaba era saber que la causante de aquel enfado era yo.

Inconscientemente serré mi agarre entorno a Edward que, parecían percibir la tención en mi cuerpo porque me correspondió, también serrando su agarre en torno a mi cuerpo, por mi espalda y por detrás de mis rodillas.

-¿Me quieres explicar que es toda esta payasada de irte del palacio?- pregunto casi iracundo.

-No es ninguna payasada, nos vamos- la voz de Edward era calmada y su expresión inexpresiva, pero yo sabía, por la forma en la que serraba su fuerte y masculina mandíbula, que se encontraba muy tenso.

-Por tu odalisca por lo que veo.

-No la llames así, Bella es mi esposa y será la madre de tu nieto- lo censuro Edward, que ahora su tención se había convertido en enfado.

-¡No reconoceré a esa criatura como mi nieto, jamás asenderea al trono, y tú tampoco si cruzas esa puerta!- amenazo mi suegro, a lo que Edward no contesto nada y siguió caminando como si su padre no hubiera aparecido en nuestro camino.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, _¿todo aquello era provocado por mí?_, yo no podía creerlo, aun no entendía que había envenenado tanto al rey en mi contra, casi podía decir que me odiaba, y yo no sabía por qué. Y eso en parte me aterraba, porque podía poner en riesgo el puesto de cónsul de mi padre.

Edward siguió caminando conmigo en brazos hasta llegar al aparcamiento del palacio y me sentó en su deportivo, abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad de una vez. Mientras realizaba aquella acción, estando increíblemente cerca de mí, haciéndome sentir su escancia y su perfume juntos, yo no ansiaba nada más que él me hiciera suya en aquellos momentos, allí, sin importar lo incomodo que de seguro resultaría. Pero el único acercamiento íntimo que él hizo fue deslizar su mano desde mi cadera hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi nuca internándose por mi velo.

Me alzo suavemente el rostro hacia él, y solo como una especie de suave rose de sus labios al lado de los míos logro hacerme estremecer de deseo y perder la respiración. Pero solo duro unos segundo ya que inmediatamente se alzo riendo.

Fue entonces que me percate que a sus espaldas había un par de sirvientes con una maletas, las metieron en la parte trasera del coche y solo cinco minutos después ya estábamos de camino a la ciudad a gran velocidad, aquella era la primera vez que iba en un auto con Edward sin chofer y en la parte de delante de este.

-¿Sabes algo?, te vez increíblemente sexy conduciendo- le solté casi atontada por su atractivo. A lo que el sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes en una exquisita sonrisa, pero sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿Intentando seducir al conductor, princesa?- pregunto él posando una mano en mi rodilla.

-Puede que si- le respondí enlazando mis dedos con los suyos.

-Entonces será una lástima que tengamos que esperar a que comas, porque no pasara nada entre nosotros hasta entonces- me replico encogiéndose de hombros.

Treinta minutos después nos encontrábamos en un muy moderno departamento en el último piso, con una increíble vista, en la que el contraste entre la ciudad antigua y la moderna era casi abrumadora, y bordeada por el implacable pero fascinante desierto, de arenas doradas y brillantes a la luz del sol de la tarde.

-Ponte cómoda, mientras te preparo algo de comer- me sugirió Edward pasando sus brazos por mis hombros abrazándome, y reconfortándome con su calor, haciéndome olvidar que yo había sido la causante que él posiblemente no pudiera ascender al trono. Luego me soltó y me señalo donde se encontraba el dormitorio, donde me cambie de ropa y comprobé que había en mi malera.

Ciertamente tenía casi lo mismo que me había llevado para el desierto semanas atrás, incluyendo el atrevido traje de bailarina que aun no había tenido oportunidad de mostrarle a Edward; también unas cuantos vestidos, productos de uso personal, básicamente todo lo que podría necesitar.

Cerca de una hora después nos encontrábamos comiendo en un cómodo silencio, cada tanto Edward me tomaba de la mano y me sonreía, provocando obviamente en mí, una respuesta inmediata y que mi corazón se acelerara.

-¿Tú has cocinado todo eso?- pregunte mientas comíamos helado en la terraza, yo me encontraba recostada en su pecho, entre sus piernas levemente alzadas, uno de sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura mientras que en el otro sostenía un trago de brandy.

-Si, habibi, yo lo hice- contesto dándome un beso en el hombro- ¿te gusto?

-Mucho, todo estuvo delicioso.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes, sigues teniendo mareo?- volvió a preguntar pero ahora seriamente y sin el jugueteo que antes había tenido, la mano en la que antes había tenido el vaso ahora estaba libre y la había colocado suavemente en mi frente.

-No, cariño, estoy bien- replique, volviéndome para besarlo, fue un beso tan suave y dulce, pero tan apasionado y excitante que me prendió fuego, metafóricamente, haciéndome desear que me tendiera sobre el suelo del madera oscura y me hiciera el amor allí, pero entonces recordé el traje de odalisca que tenía en la maleta, aquel sería un buen momento para mostrárselo. Por lo que me aleje de él y salí corriendo hacia lo habitación, gritándole- ¡No te muevas de allí!

Cinco minutos después estaba bajando las escaleras a la carrera con la memoria para el reproductor y encendiéndolo, lo coloque un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara hasta la terraza.

Al salir de nuevo a donde estaba Edward, me deleite viéndolo abrir la boca con asombro al tiempo que su piel se enrojecía un poco y sus ojos brillaban de excitación. Era fantástico verlo así, y aun mas sabiendo que era yo quien se lo provocaba.

No espero siquiera a que yo empezara a bailar para él ya que solo al verme entrar se acerco a mí, casi corriendo y me estrecho entre sus brazos con desbordante pasión, como si aquella fuese la última vez que nos veríamos, yo por supuesto no espere un segundo por lo que le correspondí de igual manera, aferrándome a sus cabellos color bronce. Él me tenia sujeta por los límites entre mi espalda y mi trasero, y por la nuca, ciñendo mi cuerpo al suyo, haciéndome sentir hasta el último milímetro de su fuerte y excitado cuerpo. Una de sus manos descendió por entre los flecos del traje que llevaba hasta encontrase con mis bragas, las que arranco haciéndolas girones.

Yo jadee de la impresión, y de la sorpresa, rompiendo el beso, pero él continuo besándome, por las mejillas, el cuello, detrás de mi oreja, descontroladamente haciéndome jadear y temblar bajo su toque.

-No, aquí no- gruño, tomándome desprevenida, cuando me jalo del brazo y me metió nuevamente en el departamento, pero se detuvo de camino a las escaleras, como si se estuviera pensando a donde seguir, aunque solo fue cosa de segundos, ya que por un instante me soltó la mano para corre a la sala de estar tomar un par de cojines de allí, luego comenzó a subir las largas escaleras solo hasta la mitad, donde puso los cojines y me sentó con suavidad, bajando él también hasta ponerse en cuclillas- ¿estas cómoda, habibi?- yo asentí lo que provoco una enorme sonrisa en sus perfectos y torneados labios.

Y sin decir una palabras más comenzó a besarme nuevamente, con las mano a cada lado de mis hombros y bajando su torso hasta colocarlo entre mis piernas. La presión de este sobre mí arranco un jadeo de mi garganta mientras mi cuerpo entero se arqueaba hacia él, mis manos temblaban, ansiosas de él mientras me aferraba a la tela de su camisa y la alaba para despojarlo de ella. Reí de satisfacción cuando lo logre, solo un segundo antes que mis labios fuesen nuevamente presa de los de Edward.

Nos besábamos con locura, con desesperación, y nuestras manos no querían dejar lugar en el otro sin explorar, y nos amamos, al fin, después de todas mis suplicas en el palacio y luego mi coqueteo en el auto, me hizo suya, me hizo suya allí en las escalera, casi verticalmente, unidos a un nuevo nivel, con mayor libertad y sin preocupación, ahora que estaba embarazada de él, mi Edward no sería presionado por el consejo de ancianos para que se casara con otra y lo hiciera con ella…

-No debiste hacer permitido que te hiciera mía aquí- apunto Edward ya cuando el sopor del orgasmo y nuestros corazones disminuían-, pude haberte lastimado.

Él parecía de verdad preocupado ante esa realidad.

-No paso nada, habibi. No hay por qué preocuparse, además, yo quería, desesperadamente, que me hicieras el amor- le recordé, volviéndome un poco hacia atrás para besar su mentón, ya que me encontraba sentada sobre su regazo y él sobre los cojines que los que yo había estado antes.

-Y yo no lo pensé dos veces antes de aprovecharme de eso.

-En serio, ¿Quién debe estar sensible aquí?, ¿tú o yo?

-Yo, por supuesto- respondió apresuradamente colocando su mano en mi vientre,

-Entonces, ¿a qué vienes todo este numerito de, "yo no debí"?- volví a preguntar enfadada.

-Perdona, cariño, es solo que estoy nervioso por todo esto- Edward me abrazo y enterró su nariz en mi cuello aun húmedo por la agitación de haber hecho el amor…

.

Esa noche, en las calles de la ciudad, caía una suave lluvia, enfriando aun más la noche, y convirtiendo la vista desde el departamento de Edward en algo especialmente hermoso, al igual que el olor a arena y a arcilla mojada de las ruinas, todo complementaba lo feliz que me sentía en aquellos momentos, todo parecía lejano, distante, como si todo lo que había sucedido antes que hubiera ocurrido a algún personaje de alguno de los libros que solía leer siempre, y no a nosotros. Que nada podía romper nuestra maravillosa burbuja de felicidad.

Pero sabía que esto no duraría eternamente, de seguro en unos días Edward tendría que ir al palacio a hablar con su padre y tratar de arreglar la pelea que había habido entre ellos ese día, y tal vez este obligara a Edward a casarse con otra para devolverle su estatus de príncipe heredero pero al primer hijo de este.

Sin ser consciente de ello, solté un suspiro lastimero, que Edward advirtió, y lo hizo alzar mi mentón de su pecho, para verme a los ojos, solo con nuestras miradas conectas en un perpetuo e intimo instante, en el que sonreímos como dos tontos.

Y me imagine que esto era lo que sentían las parejas enamoradas que había visto durante años, en el parque por el que pasaba todos los días cuando estudiaba en Inglaterra, esto tan nuestro.

Edward bajo la cabeza y me beso suavemente en los labios, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, maravillosamente desnudo, por lo que, no fue solo un beso de nuestros labios, aquel fue un beso que involucro todo nuestro cuerpo. Cuando este finalizó los dos teníamos la respiración agitada y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-Te daría hasta la luna por saber lo que pensabas minutos atrás- me susurro mientras acariciaba mis cabellos distraídamente y yo me mantenía erguida sobre su pecho con los codos.

-¿Dónde la guardaría?- pregunte bromeando,- además, lo que pensaba, no creo que valga tanto, solo pensaba en que, jamás había visto que lloviera en el desierto, o al menos no lo recordaba.

No sé porque decidí mentirle sobre lo que estaba pensando, tal vez porque no quería que supiera lo resignada que estaba a tener que compartirlo, y a que mi hijo no llegaría al trono porque su abuelo no lo aceptaba.

-En ese caso, duérmete, para que tengas energía para lo que haremos mañana- me susurro tomando las sabanas que cubriéndome la espalda hasta los hombros, yo baje mi cabeza hasta su pecho nuevamente, para que los latidos de su corazón me arrullaran.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?- pregunte muy curiosa ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Sera una sorpresa, tómalo nuestra primera cita- susurro antes de darme un beso en la coronilla abrazándome por los hombros bajo las sabanas.

.

-Edward, me voy a marear- dije cuando mi esposo me sujeto las manos para que no me quitara la venda que él me había colocado al salir del departamento. Cuando salimos solo viajamos unos cinco minutos en el auto, y justo ahora lo hacíamos en lo que yo deducía era la litera de un camello.

-Ya estamos por llegar, cálmate,- decía a mi lado dándome un beso en la mejilla y fue caminando dando cortos besos por la parte de mi mentón que no estaba cubierta por el velo, hasta llegar a mis labios, y colando una mano por debajo del manto, sujeto mi nuca en un beso profundo, haciéndome perder la conexión con la realidad.

Él fue quien la rompió, entonces me di cuenta que ya no nos movíamos, que aquel cadente bamboleo del caminar del camello había desaparecido. Edward me tomo en brazos y me bajo del animal y me halo a su lado, guiándome adonde fuera que me llevaba, por la arena, que se sentía ceder bajo cada paso que daba, aun sin que el calor del sol sofocase el desierto.

-Ya puedes ver- dijo mientras me quitaba la venda de los ojos, tarde unos segundos que perder enfocar lo que me estaba mostrando Edward.

Y fue hermoso, las arenas estaban cubiertas de flores que se abrían con el avance del amanecer, con tonalidades entre violetas, amarillos y rosadas, todas esparcidas por la infinita extensión del desierto hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Te gusta nuestra primera cita?- me pregunto pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía, con cariño.

-Es… es precioso, habibi, esta es la mejor primera cita que puede existir- dije antes de volverme hacia él, para tirarme a sus brazos, enlazando los míos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo. Lo bese con pasión, con locura, con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Edward también me correspondió, y me pareció que de la misma manera que yo; mientras debe vueltas teniéndome en vilo en su brazos. Todo esto era maravilloso, tenerlo así tan cerca de mí, y solo para mí.

-Ahora, comamos antes que permanecer aquí sea imposible- dijo al finalizar él el beso, de nuevo, y se apresuro al camello, de donde trajo una canasta de apariencia pesada y una manta en cada brazo.

No tenía idea que un rápido desayuno en el desierto podría significar tonto para mí, pero así lo era, era muy especial para mí, era como descubrir una nueva y encantadora faceta de mi matrimonio, una que ni siquiera sabía que podía haber, pero allí estaba, con el amor de mi vida dándonos de comer mutuamente.

Y así de fantástica fue toda la semana y media siguiente, todos los días hacíamos algo completamente distinto, me llevaba a conocer sus lugares favoritos, o teníamos comidas románticas los dos, que terminaban en apasionadas noches en la cama, o en sofá… o el suelo, en realidad no teníamos lugar favorito a la hora de amarnos, solo existía nuestro insaciable deseo del uno por el otro.

En todo este tiempo, ninguno de nosotros había hablado nada sobre su padre y el que le revocara su cargo de príncipe heredero, y cada intento que yo hacía por sacar el tema era acallado por un apasionado beso, no importaba donde nos encontráramos, era como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos, y eso, muy egoístamente, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Y pensar en esa semana me hacia tan feliz como ver sonreír a este Edward, este Edward relajado, elocuente, divertido, sin ninguna preocupación aparente sobre el futuro, bueno, si un poco de preocupación sobre el bebe, aunque esta era más referida a lo que hacíamos físicamente que a lo que era nuestra diversión fuera del departamento.

Justo ahora me Edward me llevaba, otra vez, con los ojos vendados a no sé donde, para darme una sorpresa, aunque esa vez parecía ser en la ciudad, por lo que íbamos caminando, y él me llevaba sujeta del hombro y de la mano, para que no tropezara. Con el bullicio de los comerciantes y compradores que desenvolvían sus vidas diarias por las atestadas calles de la capital de Sheijar.

-Hemos llegado- me susurro al oído mi esposo antes de besar mi mejilla, al tiempo que me sacaba la venda de los ojos.

Frente a mi había una gran fachada, de un edificio de aspecto antiguo con paredes que parecían la continuación de las paredes de toda la ciudad antigua, pero en esta había un gran cartel que rezaba "Escuela" en letras sencillas, sobre las pesadas puestas de madera.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunte sin poder creerlo y volviéndome hacia Edward, que sonreía y asentía, fue entonces cuando grite de la emoción y me tire sobre su cuello para besarlo, provocando que varias mujeres que pasaban por allí cerca se nos quedaran viendo- ¿lo hiciste por mí?

-Por supuesto, habibi. Se lo mucho que te entusiasmaba la idea de dar clases y por eso te devuelvo tu pasión pero con mejores condiciones- dijo Edward teniendo sus manos enlazadas por la parte más baja de mi espalda, pegándome a su cuerpo, y, a pesar que el calor de la ciudad era sofocante, el tener el suyo pegado al mío era reconfortante y despertaba deseos que solo deberían pertenecer en la privacidad de una habitación y no casi al medio de la calle. Pero cuando de Edward se trataba aquello era inevitable.

La escuela ocupaba casi más de una cuadra y estaba situada con muy fácil acceso desde cualquier lado de la ciudad, al entrar se encontraba un enorme patio techado con vitral que hacía que la luz allí fuese de colores y formas, había una gran biblioteca a un lado de este, salones de aspecto confortable, un comedor como para quinientas personas y todo nuevo, todo era como pensado para escuelas europeas.

Creo que esta sería la escuela más moderna de todo Sheijar y lo que era mejor, seria gratis, para los niños que estaban en la calle sin familia.

En la que sería la dirección, y estaría yo, se encontraban cerca de la puerta principal, y dentro de esta había cerca de diez personas esperando, y entre esas personas, alguien a quien no esperaba.

-¡¿Kate?!- exclame entusiasmada y me acerque para abrazarla- que felicidad me da verte.

-Me alegro, princesa, porque nos veremos seguido aquí- replico sin soltarme,- el príncipe me ha contratado como subdirectora de la escuela junto a ti.

Todo aquel día fue muy divertido y, saber que podía contar con una amiga incondicional, era muy reconfortante. Luego de conocer a los profesores, Kate, su esposo, Edward y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurant cercano, y llegamos al apartamento, bastante tarde y, yo agotada solo me tire en la cama, rindiéndome en un mas de sueños estrafalarios y colorido junto al hombre que amaba.

.

-Puede que sientas algo de frio- dijo la doctora al aplicar un gel transparente sobre la piel de mi vientre, antes de presionar suavemente el aparato que hizo que en la pantalla, que se encontraba frente a Edward y a mí, apareciera un fondo negro con escasos destellos en gris oscuro, pero no parecía haber ningún indicio de vida entre toda aquella inmensidad de obscuridad.

Mi corazón se acelero, preocupado y angustiado; ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad no estuviera embarazada?, de seguro Edward tendría que volver con su padre con la cabeza gacha y aceptar que él siempre había tenido razón con respecto a mí.

Edward pareció percibir mi angustia, por lo que tomo una de mis manos, que descansaba sobre mi pecho, con la suya, apretándola suavemente. Yo eche la cabeza atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, y allí estaba esa encantadora sonrisa suya que me volvía loca, que hacía que el sol brillara mas, que los desiertos florecieran, que la tempestad pereciera un hermoso arco iris, y yo no pude evitar perderme en ella, solo salí de mi trance cuando un sonido acelerado y rítmico lleno la estancia.

Me volví rápidamente hacia la pantalla y allí estaba.

-… y eso que se mueve en blanco es el corazón, que por el tamaño debe tener unos tres meses desde que lo concibieron- decía la doctora cuando reacciones.

-¿Tres meses?, ¿está segura?- pregunte sin poder creerlo, si mi bebe tenía tres meses, eso significaba que Edward y yo lo habíamos hecho justo el día…- ¿lo concebimos el día en el que murió Jesica?- dije mirando a Edward.

_**Hola a todas mis hermosas seguidoras, tanto aquellas que son silenciosas como las que no, gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y mensajes privados, de verdad ustedes son la fuente de mi inspiración, y bueno, sé que no debería tener perdón de ustedes por haberme tardado casi quince días más de lo que les había prometido, pero al menos esta vez no tarde tanto como en veces anteriores.**_

_**Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado, lo hice pensando siempre en ustedes, espero que una amiga por ahí que dijo que saltaría por todo su cuarto no se lastimase si lo hizo y les tengo un anuncio importante… tatarata…**_

_**Solo nos quedan tres capítulos más antes que esta historia llegue a su fin T.T**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir que gracias por leerme, me despido hasta un próximo capítulo en cualquiera de mis historias, chaito, un besote **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**

_Bella:_

_-… ¿lo concebimos el día en el que murió Jesica?- dije mirando a Edward._

-Te dije que seriamos bendecidos, habibi- fue lo único que dijo referente al tema de su concepción, besando mi sien.

El resto de la consulta se convirtió en una sesión de preguntas de parte de los dos hacia la doctora; Edward en ningún momento me soltó la mano desde que me la tomo en el momento de la ecografía, y obviamente mi otra mano permanecía en mi vientre, en el que se percibía un mínimo abultamiento, pero allí estaba, allí estaba mi hijo con el amor de mi vida.

El trayecto del consultorio al departamento lo pasamos en una continua caricia, sin importarnos que en el asiento del conductor se encontrara uno de los guardaespaldas de la guardia del príncipe. Y al llegar me cargo hasta dejarme en uno de los mullidos sillones. Luego coloco mis pies sobre su regazo, para quitarme las sandalias.

-Quiero que descanses, cariño- comenzó a acariciar mis piernas hacia arriba lo que me hizo gemir.

-Habibi…- suspire antes que tomara mis labios como prisionero de los suyos, subiéndome a su regazo, lo que cual aproveche para aferrarme a su cuello e intentar hacer contacto con todo su cuerpo- ¡Edward!- grite ahora cuando me saco el vestido largo que me había puesto en la mañana, dejándome otra vez en el sofá con la espalda contra el asiento de este y luego desvestirse él rápidamente.

Estaba muy excitado y hermoso, era imposible no perder la cabeza, la respiración, el sentido, ¡todo! Era imposible no perderse en aquel cuerpo broceado y fuerte, con aquello músculos definidos, aquel abdomen plano y adornado desde el ombligo por el fino camino de pelo oscuro que terminaba en aquella maravillosa erección.

-Vamos a hacerlo aquí, cariño, en el sofá- dijo con voz ronca mientras me deslizaba las bragas por las piernas, antes de ponerse entre estas, después de apoyarme contra un cojín que se encontraba contra uno de los posabrazos del largo sofá que dominaba buena parte de la sala de estar, y haciéndome desviar mi atención de su hombría a su ojos, aunque los serré rápidamente cuando me beso con tanta devoción.

Él solo apoyaba una rodilla y un codo en el sofá, mientras que su otra mano se encontraba en mi cadera para mantenerla junto a la suya, y con el pie se apoyaba en el suelo para mantener en equilibrio y no dejar que su peso cayera sobre el mío.

-Edward…- susurre sujetándolo por los hombros, y asegurarme que no me soltara nunca, y luego gemí clavando mis uñas en su espalda cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello y a internarse muy lentamente en mi cuerpo.

Arquee mi espalda al sentirlo llegar al fondo, echando la cabeza atrás. Estar con él siempre era una experiencia nueva y cada una más excitante que la anterior, justo ahora me estaba haciendo el amor de la forma más sublime y delicada en la que jamás me lo había hecho, y como todas la veces anteriores al llegar al orgasmo fue como perderme en un infinito de estrellas junto al ser que mas amaba en mi vida.

-Este deseo nos va a traer dificultades cuando este pequeñín o pequeñina crezca- dijo Edward acariciando suavemente mi vientre, después de haber él tomado mi posición y sentarme en su regazo.

-Siempre podremos probar nuevas formas- replique yo abrazándolo por el cuello. Él rio feliz y estrechándome más contra su cuerpo- ¿sabes?, creo que debería cocinar algo, quiero que tengamos energía para seguir haciendo el amor durante la noche- dije pasando un dedo por la hendidura entre los músculos del pecho de Edward.

-¿No quisieras comer fuera?- me pregunto jugando con mis cabellos, yo negué con la cabeza, no quería compartir a mi hombre con sus súbditos, y eso era justo lo que pasaría si salíamos nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, hare algo rápido pero nutritivo, ¿te parece?

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti será un manjar de Alha, cariño- replico besando mi cuello y alzándome con él para caminar hacia la recamara-. Pero, lamentablemente, tengo más hambre de ti que de comida- comento deslizando sus manos hacia mis caderas y juntándolas a las suyas cuando entramos en la ducha antes de besarme apasionadamente una vez más.

Un par de horas después, ya estaba terminando de preparar la comida, cuando una cariñosa mano se deslizo por mi cintura y me estrechó contra el pecho de su dueño.

-Y pensar que, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, te tengo descalza, embarazada y en la cocina- bromeo Edward antes de besar mi cuello y enviar un estremecimiento de deseo por toda mi columna.

-Y semidesnuda- complete en vista que solo llevaba unos shorts, que en realidad eran uno de sus bóxers y un top.

-Bueno, eso es un agregado, habibi, un maravilloso agregado.

-Nadie más que tú tiene llave del departamento, ¿verdad?- pregunte volviéndome hacia él, preocupada por la perspectiva que alguien, que no fuera él, me viera así.

-No, solo yo, aunque hay una copia en el palacio, pero dudo que mi padre se le ocurra venir, no con lo molesto que está conmigo por haberlo desobedecido el otro día- aseguro Edward probando la salsa a la carbonara que había preparado.

-No metas la mano en la olla- lo regañe.

-Delicioso, cariño- comento aunque sin poder saber si era por la salsa o por el devastador beso que me dio, después del cual comimos mucho rato después…

.

Aquella era una mañana como cualquier otra de esta nueva convivencia que teníamos Edward y yo. El naciente sol brillaba orgulloso en el cielo, su luz se filtraba por las cortinas, y una seductora mano acariciaba uno de mis pechos.

Gemí, retorciendome contra mi maravilloso esposo.

-Que vista tan sexy me muestras, _habibi_- susurro Edward entre besos por mi cuello.

-Y que despertar tan fantástico me has dado, cariño- solo ahora abrí los ojos y lo encontré de costado a mi lado, y con una de esas sonrisas que me detenían el corazón, pero no la vi por mucho ya que aun los vestigios de las pocas horas de sueño me pasaban facturas.

-Alha me va a castigar por mantener a mi pobre esposa embarazada despierta casi toda la noche, haciéndole el amor hasta agotar por completo sus fuerzas-, dijo Edward apartándome el cabello de la frente, donde me los había pegado el sudor de las anteriores e interminables horas de pasión.

-Si me alimentas, de seguro, Alha te lo perdona todo- comente y como para refutar mis palabras mi estomago gruño.

-Entonces estoy completamente absuelto- susurro y deslizo una fresa fresca entre mis labios. Gemí de satisfacción y otra vez cuando se colocó entre mis piernas y me rozo con su ardiente sexo.

Y así se hicieron las once de la mañana cuando, por fin, salí de la habitación, con mono premamá y una camiseta ajustada que dejaba buena parte de mi vientre al descubierto, pero como a Edward le encantaba verme así, yo no tenía como no complacerlo.

Fui a la cocina por un aperitivo de media mañana, en vista que Edward y yo comeríamos fuera aquel día. Estaba picando mi manzana en trocitos cuando escuche la puerta de entrada abrirse, me volví y corrí para recibir a mi esposo, al que no había escuchado salir, aunque podía haberlo hecho mientras me encontraba en la ducha.

Pero me sorprendí mucho cuando lo que me encontré frente a mí era un hombre de unos sesenta años, enfundado en ropa tradicional y turbante en la cabeza, su imponente aura de autoridad me hizo retroceder y casi salir corriendo hacia donde me imaginaba que estaría Edward.

¿Qué hacia su padre aquí?, ¿seria Edward quien lo había llamado?

-¿Dónde está mi hijo, desvergonzada?- demando, casi se podría decir que furioso, el jeque Carlisle, dirigiéndome una mirada nada amistosa.

Yo abrí mi boca para contestar, pero la volví a serrar debido a la resequedad del pavor que sentía por la presencia de mi suegro frente a mí y con esa actitud tan amenazante, y por instinto me lleve las manos a mi vientre a modo de protección.

-Ya creo haberte dicho un centenar de veces que no llames así a mi mujer- dijo Edward saliendo de su despecho en la pared más alejada del departamento y pasando un protector brazo por mi espalda, luego de haber atravesado la estancia.

-No tiene otro nombre con esa ropa que lleva puesta- replico que jeque aun más molesto.

Yo intente alejarme de Edward para correr al dormitorio y cambierme de ropa, o si era posible quedarme arriba hasta que Carlisle se marchara, pero Edward me sujeto con firmeza de la cintura.

-Estábamos solos, no esperábamos a nadie, es obvio que en su estado busque formas de estar cómoda- me justifico Edward, encogiéndose de hombros-, además que ella sabe que adoro verla así.

-Ni siquiera sabes si es tu hijo o no.

-Estoy seguro de cuando y como lo concebimos, y no vayas a sacar ahora que puede ser un embarazo falso, porque estás viendo su vientre casi desnudo- dijo Edward con algo de enojo hacia su padre.

-Si es así, ¿cuando sucedió el milagro de su concepción, cuando su examen de fertilidad la clasifico como no apta?- Carlisle se sentó mientras hablaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar con una postura de arrogancia y superioridad, como si estuviera seguro que yo había hecho algo malo.

-Horas antes que se decretara el duelo tras la muerte de Jesica- la seguridad de Edward me emociono muchísimo- y aquellos análisis no eran los de ella, ni siquiera los de una mujer de su edad.

-Pero ella no estaba en el palacio cuando tú llegaste, ¿Qué clase de engaño quieren hacerme creer?- pregunto Carlisle con enojo.

-Llegue al palacio poco después de media mañana, cuando se me informo de la llegada de mi esposo- me defendí yo.

-Padre, si quieres siente a tu nieto atreves del vientre de Bella, ya viste lo que hacia ella cuando no estaba en las bibliotecas del palacio, sabes que hará un buen papel como mi esposa, cuando yo llegue al mando, ¿Por qué la odias tanto?- pregunto Edward al final con tono conciliador.

-¡Sabes muy bien que ella te abandonó durante meses, no sabes donde ella estuvo ni que estuvo haciendo, y no creo que esa criatura sea real!- replico él furioso. Verdaderamente no entendía a ese hombre que le había hecho.

-Estuve con mis padres todo ese tiempo- me defendí, no era justo que nada de aquello.

-¡Silencio, muchacha!- me reprendió mi suegro mirándome de tal forma que casi me hace temblar bajo el protector brazo de Edward.

-Si ya has dicho todo lo que has venido a decir, será mejor que te vayas, padre, no permitiré que a mi esposa se le trate así bajo nuestro propio techo- Edward parecía estar furioso por el comportamiento de su padre y tan hermoso, aquel cabello cobrizo y rebelde, ese ceño suavemente fruncidos, aquellos ojos oscuros de enojo brillando, él era todo un ángel, un ángel oscuro que impartía justicia.

Carlisle suspiro algo disgustado por haber sido echado del lugar por su propio hijo, por lo que cuando volvió a hablar su rostro era menos frio y desafiante.

-Quiero que vuelvas al palacio, te restituyo como mi heredero al trono, me di cuenta que tu hermana y su esposo no saben siquiera como dirigirse a nuestro pueblo- se notaba que la desesperación y lo incierto del futuro lo atormentaba constantemente.

-¿Aceptaras y respetaras a Bella como mi esposa y compañera?- pregunto Edward apoyando tiernamente su cabeza en la mía.

-Solo si el hijo que espera es realmente tuyo- acepto el jeque casi sin saber bien en que creer, si en su hijo o en lo que creía él era la verdad.

-Cree en mi, este bebe es mío, Bella jamás ha estado con otro hombre, es tu nieto- aseguro Edward pasando sus brazos por la parte más cercana a mi pecho de mi vientre, desde atrás.

Inseguro, camino lentamente hacia nosotros. Edward me dio un beso en la sien antes de descubrir un poco más mi vientre y exponerlo así a su padre. Yo mire a Edward a los ojos como diciéndole que, su padre no sentiría nada, que el bebe aun no se movía. Pero él solo me sonrió.

La cálida mano de Carlisle se poso suavemente sobre mi piel, guiada por la de Edward. Era extraño, jamás me había tocado ningún hombre que no fuera Edward o mi padre, solo cuando era niña.

-¿Qué clase de truco barato es este que pretendes que crea, Edward?- pregunto mi suegro a punto de retirar la mano, justo cuando sucedió- ¡por Alha!- exclamo.

-¡Oh!-aquello era increíble- ¿se movió?- dije casi aun sin creerlo, aunque ni siquiera sé porque en modo de pregunta, era obvio que se había movido, lo había sentido en mi interior.

-Si, cariño, se movió.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo hace?- pregunto Carlisle sorprendido pero sonriendo.

-¡Si!

-No

Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez, me le quede viendo sin comprender.

-Anoche mientras dormías lo sentí- explico con sus manos sobre mis hombros acariciándome. Entonces entendí porque había sido tan cuidadoso en cuanto a la postura que tenia y la profundidad de sus embestidas.

-Volvamos todos juntos al palacio- dijo Carlisle apartándose súbitamente de nosotros, y creo que fue porque, fugazmente, creí ver el brillo de lagrimas en su arrugados ojos.

-No, padre, nosotros llegaremos en la tarde- contradijo Edward aproximándose a su padre.

-¿Por qué, tienen algo que hacer?

-Si, iremos a almorzar en un restaurant, y ya hice la reservación- informo Edward volviendo a cubrir mi vientre hasta donde la camiseta cedió.

-Pero, irán luego al palacio ¿verdad?- el jeque parecía ansioso, casi con un niño en vísperas de navidad.

-Por supuesto, llegaremos en la tarde, no muy tarde porque Bella no debe dormir muy tarde- aclaro Edward y luego bajo sus labios a mi oreja y me susurro- al menos no acostarse tarde.

-Tengan cuidado, hijos míos- y luego de aquello el emir salió del departamento.

Yo mire a Edward sin comprender, y solo se alzo de hombros antes de besarme apasionadamente.

-Ve a vestirte, cariño, antes que te haga mía en la alfombra- me susurro mordiendo suavemente el pabellón de mi oreja, haciéndome jadear.

-No es que me desagrade la idea- replique y le di una nalgada antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras, mientras escuchaba como reía.

.

-A tu padre le emociono mucho sentir al bebe, ¿no crees?- comente mientras nos bajamos del auto frente al restaurant- y eso que no ha visto ninguna de las ecografías.

-Si, jamás había visto a mi padre llorar, fue muy impresionante- replicaba Edward mientras me llevaba por la cintura al lugar, justo cuando yo me detuve repentinamente- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Mira ese pobre gatito abandonado- dije antes de correr al lado de este que se encontraba en el piso, como demasiado débil para moverse y con lo que se adivinaban debía ser un pelaje blanco, estaba sucio- Edward, debemos quedárnosla. Pobrecita.

-¿Cómo sabes que es hembra?- pregunto Edward.

Yo lo mire mientras le apartaba un poco el pelaje del estomago.

-Ah, claro- y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de llamar a uno de los guardaespaldas que nos seguía a todos lados, y le dio a cuidar la gata mientras nosotros entrabamos a comer.

-Gracias, cariño, eres muy dulce y comprensivo conmigo- le dije mientras tomábamos el postre.

-Solo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Soy muy feliz.

Agradecí estar es uno de esos reservado que tienen una especie de sillón cincelar y al frente la mesa, ya que así podía besar todo lo que quisiera a mi esposo. Y eso hice.

Antes de irnos al palacio pasamos por un veterinario, que la baño y examino, y a una tienda de mascotas, y compramos todo lo necesario mi nueva mascota. Parecía muy feliz también en mi regazo, mientras Edward conducía el auto.

-Espero que no la vallas a subir a la cama- comento Edward mientras salíamos del auto y subíamos las escaleras hacia la gran entrada del palacio.

Entonces la gata maulló como suplicante. Los dos reímos, hasta que justo en aquel momento entramos al vestíbulo donde nos esperaba Carlisle.

-Han tardado, ¿Qué tanto hacían?- pregunto impaciente y caminando hacia nosotros.

-Tuvimos que detenernos un par de veces, para comprarle algunas cosas a la nueva mascota de Bella, a la que he puesto en periodo de prueba- dijo Edward a quien mi gata lo miraba con sus enormes y suplicantes ojos azules- Oh, vamos, es imposible que sea igual de persuasiva que tú.

Los tres reímos, hasta que con un andar de superioridad e indiferencia, se acerco Esme a nosotros, me pareció extraño que no me sonriese como solía hacerlo siempre, simplemente parecía que le disgustase que Edward y yo hubiéramos vuelto y que hubiese sido por petición de su marido.

-Esme, ¿ves lo que te comentaba?, Bella está embarazada y el bebe se mueve- la emoción de Carlisle parecía haberse intensificado desde aquella mañana, muy opuesta a su mujer.

-Si, me imagino que ya se mueve, en vista de su tamaño- y sin decir más se marcho por donde había llegado, lo cual me pareció aun más extraño.

-Bueno, padre, Bella necesita descansar, nos retiramos, hasta mañana- dijo ahora Edward tomándome de la mano hacia el ala donde estaba su habitación a pesar de ser apenas las siete de la tarde. Carlisle se quedo deseándonos dulce sueños y bendiciones mientras nosotros desaparecíamos entre los pasillos-. Hay alguien a quien debo presentarte pero de seguro puede esperar a mañana- susurro con voz ronca, que despertó en mí un montón de cosas, mientras me acorralaba contra una pared del dormitorio y su ardiente cuerpo, cuyo olor me hacia fuerte y débil a la vez. Después de haberme quitado a mi gata de las manos y dejarla en el suelo.

Yo me aferre casi con rudeza a sus cabellos para abalanzarme a sus labios, mientras él me sujetaba lo más cerca de su cuerpo que mi vientre le permitía, pero este no lo detuvo en su deseo de poseerme. Ya que sin mucho preámbulo me dio vuelta y me puso de cara a la pared, haciéndome apoyar las manos y separar las piernas, mientras, manteniendo con suavidad mi cabeza a un lado, me besaba con pasión en los labios.

Me hizo el amor así, suave, lenta y apasionadamente. Al alcanzar yo el clímax él me tomo en brazos y me deposito sobre la cama y entonces el consiguió el suyo, solo unos pocos movimientos de sus caderas después...

.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el calor sofocante que sentía, por el posesivo abrazo en el que Edward me mantenía prisionera, lo cual, obviamente, me hacía sentir querida y protegida por él, pero en aquel momento me sofocaba del calor.

Suavemente y sin despertarlo, intente salir de su trampa, pero no lo logre y por el contrario me retuvo mas contra su cuerpo dorado, y que parecía brillar a la luz del sol naciente.

-Jamás te escaparas de mí, tu eres mi prisionera- me susurro basando mi cuello hasta que un discreto toque en la puerta nos interrumpió- ay, diablo. Debí haberle dicho que la buscaríamos- dijo Edward frustrado y levantándose de la cama para entrar en el vestidor, cuando emergió de allí vestía una túnica tradicional y con una para mí en el brazo- vístete, cariño.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte mientras me vestía.

-Tu nueva doncella, Tía la postulo, y yo la he escogido porque es de donde es tu madre, se llama Vanesa- me informo Edward abriendo la puerta.

-_Salam aleikum_, príncipe Edward, princesa Bella- saludo la joven que venía entrando en la habitación.

-_Aleikum salam_- respondimos Edward y yo a la vez.

-Es un placer conocerla, princesa- dijo.

-Igual para mí, pero por favor, llámame solo Bella- le pedí y desde ese momento en adelante nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas…

.

_Esme:_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían vuelto al palacio Edward y su mujer, y a pesar de todos mis intentos por deshacerme del bebe que ella esperaba, por desgracia con esa nueva y estúpida doncella, no podía acercarme lo suficiente a Bella, y sin que me vieran. _¡Maldición!_ Pero todo esto no me dejaba otra opción que esta.

-Vete- le ordene a la metida esa de la doncella.

-No puedo, tongo ordenes de permanecer cerca de la princesa…- comenzó a decir.

-Te he dicho, ¡largo!- le grite- yo soy la esposa del jeque y mis ordenes están por encima de las del príncipe Edward y su mujercita, ¿está claro?

Eso provoco que la entrometida esa saliera corriendo del vestíbulo que había en la entrada del ala, dejándome luz verde para deshacerme de aquella piedra en el camino hacia el acenso al trono de mi hija.

Sin hacer ruido, entre al dormitorio de los _príncipes,_ mientras sacaba de entre mis ropas una daga, larga y afilada. El que las cortinas del dosel estuviesen echadas jugo a mi favor, y gracias a eso, solo abriendo un poco, vi el bulto bajo las sabanas que hacia la nueva favorita del rey, y sin miramientos hundí mi daga en medio de su cuerpo con fuerza. Ella solo soltó una exhalación leve y la sangre mancho las blancas sabanas.

La satisfacción de haberme librado de ella me hizo sonreír mientras sacaba y clavaba nuevamente la daga en su cuerpo. Ya me preparaba para salir cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto Edward en la puerta mirándome con ira, se acerco a mí y me tomo por la muñeca de la mano en la que aun sujetaba la daga fuerza.

-Edward me lastimas- me queje.

-Y tú has matado a mi mujer, maldita.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¡oh por Alha!- exclamo Carlisle al entrar ver la sangre.

-Ha matado a Bella, padre, a Bella y al bebe- informo Edward con voz vacía mientras me sujetaba con mayor fuerza la mano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Esme?- pregunto mi marido desconcertado.

En mi situación era obvio que no tenía escapatoria, yo seria condenada pero mi hija ascendería al trono, y mi sacrificio no seria en vano. Por eso lo confesé todo.

-Porque no iba a permitir que mi hija no ascendiera al trono, me he esforzado mucho para que se deshicieran de Isabella, primero dándole pastillas anticonceptivas en el té cada mañana, luego el estudio de fertilidad falso, las serpientes venenosas en su habitación y por ultimo envenene la mentó de Carlisle para que te destituyera, y ahora no me dejaron otra opción más que matarla- y reí, reí mientras veía la sangre de la daga destilar la suelo.

-¡Guardias!- grito Edward y tres de ellos aparecieron- llévensela o juro por Alha que la matare.

Y mientras me llevaban yo reía por los pasillos…

_Bella:_

-Edward, en serio no me quiero quedar todo el día aquí, acostada- me queje, si era cierto que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera energía para nada.

-Pues lo harás, no has descansado lo suficiente durante la noche y, aunque es por mi culpa, eres tú quien está embarazada- justifico Edward haciéndome recostar en la almohadas y cubriéndome con las mantas hasta debajo del pecho.

-Pero hoy tengo que ir al colegio, además no quiero comer eso- me queje refiriéndome al horrible desayuno que me habían traído, solo de verlo me provocaban nauseas.

-Eso tiene todos los nutrientes que necesitas.

-Pero se ve horrible, yo quiero chocolate.

-Eso es postre, Bella, no desayuno.

-Podría bajar a la cocina y prepararme algo- propuse yendo a gatas en la cama hasta el extremo donde él se encontraba de pie, increíblemente vestido con una túnica tradicional, se veía fantástico.

-No, ya te dije que no, y Vanesa me dirá si saliste de aquí, ¿está claro?- yo voltee los ojos y me di la vuelta para no verlo.

-Bien- gruñí enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos por sobre mi pecho muy molesta.

-Oh, vamos, cariño, no te pongas brava conmigo, solo será por la mañana, luego en la tarde, cuando baje el sol, iremos los dos de paseo, ¿te parece?- pregunto él abrazándome por los hombros y dándome un beso en el costado del cuello- te veré en el almuerzo.

A los segundos serró la puerta de la habitación y luego la de la antesala que había allí, espere unos minutos antes de ponerme de pie y vestirme con algo cómodo, yo no podía quedarme todo el día allí acostada, era algo absurdo por la parte de Edward, y como sabia que de seguro él había dado órdenes a mi doncella para que vigilara periódicamente que me encontrara en la cama, coloque a mi mascota en la cama.

-Quédate aquí, que piensen que estoy acostada ¿si?- le susurre a lo que me respondió con un perezoso maullido, yo le acaricie la cabeza y la panza, después la cubrí con la sabana y eche las cortina de la cama.

Esta era la ventaja que tenía que Vanesa fuese de una de las tribus nómadas, no conocía los "pasadizo secretos" del palacio, como el que estaba en una esquina cubierta por una de las cortinas de las ventanas, solo se podía abrir desde adentro de la habitación, por lo que me imaginaba que tenia la misma función que en la era victoriana, que servían para la servidumbre.

Muy sigilosamente entre en el pasadizo, había sido Kate la que me había dicho como abrirlos y donde llegaban, por lo general todos terminaban en la cocina, lo cual era fantástico porque justo aquello era lo que necesitaba, una cocina con comida.

-¡Por Ala!, ¿su majestad, que hace aquí?- pregunto la cocinera al verme aparecer allí y haciéndome una reverencia.

-Tengo hambre- conteste en tono jovial- ¿Qué huele tan deliciosamente bien?- pregunte acercándome a la encimera.

-Es una torta de chocolate, majestad, escuche que le gustan- la mujer de mediana edad se sonrojo un poco.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Al bebe también parece gustarle la idea- comente al sentir las enérgicas patadas en mi vientre- ¿quiere sentir al futuro príncipe?

-Por Ala, no podría, seria un honor que no merecería.

-Lo mereces por cumplirle sus antojos- le comente tomando su mano y poniéndola por encima de mi ombligo.

-Oh, será un rey enérgico y bondadoso, bendita sea, princesa, que Ala siga bendiciendo su vientre con mucho hijos del príncipe Edward.

-_In sha'a Allah_.

Comí todo lo que Edward me prohibió que comiera en la cocina, y mientras la cocinera terminaba mi pastel yo me había preparado un emparedado muy apetitoso. Cuando me fui de vuelta a mi dormitorio, una hora y algo después, llevaba un generoso trozo de pastel en la mano.

Cuando llegue al pasillo del ala que compartía con Edward, vi como unos guardias armando llevaban a Esme arrestada mientras esta reía con carcajada casi demenciales, extrañada entre en la habitación luego de atravesé el vestíbulo.

-Edward, tienes que llamar al médico, tal vez aun halla salvación- decía Carlisle poniendo una mano en uno de los, ahora caídos, hombros de Edward que se encontraba arrodilladlo a mi costado de la cama.

-¿Quien necesita salvación?- pregunte sin comprender lo que sucedía, y entonces todo fue un estallido de algarabía. Por un lado Vanesa saltaba de alegría como una niña pequeña, mi suegro lloro de júbilo antes de arrodillarse hacia la mezquita y comenzar a rezar, y Edward se ilumino como si el sol naciera en su interior y corrió hacia mí y me tomo en el aire haciéndome girar junto a él y haciendo que mi pastel callera al piso- ¡Edward, mi pastel!- me queje pero él no pareció percatarse solo cayo mis labios con los suyos con demasiada pasión y entrega, por un segundo casi creí que me amaba.

-Habibi, gracias a Ala, sacrificare cien corderos, no, mejor que será doscientos corderos en agradecimiento- decía mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

Yo no entendía que sucedía, no sabía por qué tanta alegría si más bien había ignorado lo que Edward me había dicho que no hiciera. Pero entonces enfoque mi vista hacia la cama. Había sangre, en las cortina, en la cama, en la alfombra.

Por lo que grite horrorizada antes de apartar con demasiada brusquedad a Edward, corrí a la cama y destape las sabanas, allí estaba mi gata, mi mascota que emitía maullidos ahogados, con todo su hermoso pelaje blanco manchado de sangre, por una profunda herida en el costado. Suavemente toque su vientre mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-Edward, por favor, llevémosla al doctor- le suplique alzándola en mis brazos envuelta en las sabanas de mi cama.

-Pero, Bella…

-¡¿Qué no ves que se está muriendo?!- lo interrumpí furiosa por su insensibilidad.

-Está bien, cámbiate y ponte un velo yo iré a colocarla en el auto- rápidamente cambio de parecer y me quito mi mascota de las manos antes de salir por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía yo corrí al vestidor y me puse un vestido y un velo que estaban cerca, luego corrí siguiendo a Edward.

En solo quince minutos llegamos al veterinario, que examino y diagnostico a mi gata no muy alentadoramente.

-No hay mucho que hacer, uno de los cortes perforo uno de sus pulmones y ya ha perdido mucha sangre, lo mejor seria sacar a los gatitos que espera y rezar porque se salven- era un joven doctor muy sensible y conocedor de su materia.

-No sufrirá ¿verdad?- pregunte, y no fue hasta ese momento que Edward seco mi mejilla que me di cuenta que lloraba.

-No, se lo prometo, princesa. Pueden irse a casa, los llamare sean cuales sean los resultados.

Antes de irme acaricie por última vez a mi querida mascota, quien abrió sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

-Todo va a estar bien, querida- dije a modo de despedida, antes de finalmente salir del local- ¿Esme hizo todo esto?- pregunte cuando ya estebemos en el auto. Edward se tenso y sujeto con tal fuerza el volante que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Si, fue ella, la encontré con la daga en las manos, riendo porque creía haberte eliminado al bebe… y a ti- por instinto me lleve una mano al vientre como si tratara de proteger a mi hijo.

Y podía sentirlo moverse inquieto y asustado, al igual que yo, hasta que la enorme y cálida mano de Edward se poso en mi vientre y luego en mi pierna, con ternura en un intento por calmar mi agitación.

-Perdóname, cariño. Te prometo que esto jamás volverá a suceder, te cuidare con mi vida- me aseguro calmando mis nervios.

Cuando regresamos al palacio Edward me llevo en brazos a otro dormitorio que no era el nuestro, pero igualmente era muy opulento pero bonito, me dejo en la cama con suavidad antes de empezar a quitarme las sandalias y acostarse a mi lado luego de haber quedado igual.

-Por favor, perdóname por no darme cuenta que había algo malo con esa mujer…- comenzó nuevamente a disculparse tomándome la mano y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Y entonces yo lo acalle colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Ya, ya entendí, lo más normal era que le creyeras mas a ella que a mí, y que nadie sospechara sus verdadera intenciones, solo podemos agradecer a Ala que los antojos de nuestro hijo me hayan salvado la vida- le dije- ahora deja de lamentarte y hazme el amor, te deseo demasiado- le suplique al final subiéndome en sus caderas.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, solo hagámoslo.

Y así paso, estuvimos hasta más o menos media tarde amándonos con fervor y solo nos detuvo la llamada del veterinario, él nos dijo que, como ya sabíamos que pasaría, mi amada gata había muerto, pero que uno de sus gatitos había sobrevivido, y que aun estaba de cuidado por lo que lo dejarían en la clínica siendo alimentado y cuidado por una madre sustituta por algunas semanas.

.

El resto de mi embarazo sucedió sin complicaciones, mi madre y Tía habían ido al palacio al enterarse de lo sucedido con la mujer del sultán y para cuidar de mí antes, durante y después del parto. Una tarde, mientras las tres bordábamos el ajuar para el bebe, uno de los sirvientes del palacio me llamo para decirme en una de las puertas del palacio me buscaban.

Vanesa que jamás me dejaba ir sola a ningún sitio me siguió, a pesar de lo que habían dicho mi madre y Tía.

-Mamá, solo debe ser alguien del colegio o algo así- le replique colocándome mi velo.

Al llegar a la entrada, había un hombre algo polvoriento y sucio, por lo que me costó un poco reconocerlo, hasta que se rio.

-¿Jacob?- pregunto impresionada, acercándome lo permitido para las mujeres a los hombres- pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte, Bella- respondió con seguridad dando un paso hacia mí, el cual yo retrocedí-. ¿Qué sucede, no éstas feliz de verme?

-No es eso, y lo sabes, es solo que aquí las cosas son distintas que en Inglaterra- replique, volviendo a retroceder el paso que él nuevamente había dado hacia mí- y mucho más cuando soy la esposa del príncipe heredero y espero a su hijo, podrían matarnos, Jacob.

Solo entonces mi amigo se fijo en la gran esfera que era mi vientre en aquel momento con algo de desilusión.

-¿Solo porque te abrace un amigo?- pregunto aunque aun no salía de la impresión de mi embarazo.

-Por menos de eso, Jacob.

Justo entonces iba a replicar algo cuando fijando la vista mas allá de mi hombro, a mis espalda, quedándose boquiabierto, regué porque no fuese Edward y que malinterpretara todo aquello, por lo que me volví muy lentamente.

Pero a varios metros de distancia se encontraba Vanesa, discretamente vigilante a todo lo que sucedía a pesar de no entender ni una palabra del ingles.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto ahora solo con la mirada fija en la joven mosa.

-Es mi doncella, se llama Vanesa, pero no intentes nada del cortejo occidental con ella porque no funcionara- le advertí mirándolo tan embobado.

-Lo que sea, lo que sea si con eso me puedo casar con ella…- comenzó a decir hasta que una voz nos saco a tres de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Dudo que mostrando esta cara de desespero el padre de ella te de su mano- la voz de Edward era jovial y divertida cuando hablo.

-¡Edward!- exclame al verlo, pero el solo llego hasta mi lado paso su brazo por mi cintura.

-Soy el esposo de Bella, Edward. Un placer en conocerte, si eres amigo de mi esposa eres bienvenido a nuestro hogar- dijo tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

-Igualmente, encantado de conocerlo- replico Jacob muy cohibido debido a la imponente presencia de Edward.

-Entremos, por favor, debes estar cansado y hambriento- dijo Edward mientras caminaba alegremente hacia el palacio. El resto de la tarde atendió a Jacob como si fuese un viejo amigo, lo cual me dejo gratamente sorprendida, lo cual se lo hice saber durante la noche, mientras nos abrazábamos en la cama.

-Me sorprendió que fueses tan hospitalario con Jacob- dije dándole un beso el pecho- estoy muy feliz por eso.

-No debería sorprenderte, es tu amigo, y si lo es tuyo también lo es mío- aseguro él besando mi cabeza y luego mis labios.

Solo nos besamos, ya hacia cerca de tres semanas que no llegábamos más lejos por lo incomodo que me resultaba, creíamos por lo cercano que estaba el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, pero aquello no hacía que dejase de desearlo, de anhelar un contacto más intimo que un simple beso…

.

Una tarde como cualquier otra me dirigía al despacho de mi marido cuando repentinamente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre que me hizo tener que sujetarme de una pared para no caer al suelo, y soltar un quejido de dolor mientras me sujetaba también de la parte donde se había generado mi dolor.

Cuando este disminuyo y pude erguirme nuevamente, camine lo más rápido que pude hacia donde se encontraba Edward, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación no me moleste en llamar a esta, tampoco me importo interrumpir a mi suegro que se encontraba hablando, solo pude decir una palabra antes que una nueva ola de dolor me atacara.

-Edward…- él corrió hacia mí, con la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos.

-Bella, no, aun no…- fue lo único que él llego a decir antes que mi fuente se rompiera, bañando el suelo a nuestros pies…

_**Ya sé que he deshonrado a mi vaca por haberlas dejando tantos y tantos meses sin actualizar esta historias, pero muchas cosas me han impedido continuar con esta historia, entre ellas que se me ocurrían cosas para nuevas historias que tengo en elaboración y también que había perdido la libreta en la que tenia escrito el final de este capítulo, y la encontré esta mañana.**_

_**Hare hasta lo imposible para no tardar tanto en la publicación de los próximos capítulos que faltan.**_

_**Ciao, besitos, nos estamos leyendo, y mil gracias por seguir y esperar mis historias.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:**

Edward:

_-Edward…- susurro ella o más bien jadeo de dolor, yo corrí hacia ella, _con desesperación, no aun no podía ser...

La sostuve antes que se desvaneciera en el suelo a causa del dolor que la aquejaba.

-Bella, no, aun no…- dije y justo cuando llegue hasta ella fue el momento en que a nuestros pies y el suelo fueron bañando por el liquido que se suponía debía proteger a mi hijo en el vientre de su madre hasta el momento de su nacimiento.

Justo entonces una nueva contracción hizo doblarse a Bella del dolor entre mis brazos, por lo que no dude ni un segundo en alzarla en vilo y eche a correr hacia el garaje, con mi padre pisándome los talones.

-¿Hacia dónde la llevas?- pregunto.

-A la clínica, allí es donde nacerá mi hijo.

-Pero todos los herederos han nacido aquí en el palacio, no puedes romper una tradición de siglos, si te vas y ese niño nace fuera del palacio no será considerado como heredero y jamás será rey.

-Entonces que no lo sea. Y además, es por eso que todas las primeras esposas de todos mis antepasados han muerto. Cosa que no permitiré que le suceda a mi esposa, no permitiré que le suceda lo mismo que a mi madre- replique dejando a mi padre sin palabras al tiempo que con la mirada buscaba a algún sirviente, al hacerlo, le ordene que buscara la maleta de Bella en la habitación.

Una vez en el garaje, coloque suavemente a mi esposa en el asiento del copilo, y al verle la cara se me encogió el corazón y el estomago, estaba pálida y su frente perlada en sudor, mientras que se respiración era entrecortada y se mordía el labio inferior con la misma fuerza con la que serraba sus pequeñas manos en puños por el dolor de cada contracción.

Y a mí también me dolía, me dolía verla así y saber que yo era el causante. El saber que podía perderla, que podía ser que ya no estuviera mas a mi lado, y todo por el tamaño del bebe que yo había metido en su interior, pensamiento que dejaba un regusto amargo y doloroso en mi boca y un nudo en mi estomago.

Pensaba mientras le arrebataba rápidamente la maleta al sirviente y la metía en el asiento trasero del auto, en lo que pude arrancar, lo hice con tal fuerza que los neumáticos chirriaron, de lo cual me arrepentí, porque Bella se quejo sujetando la parte baja de su vientre.

-Perdóname, cariño- fue lo que acerté a decir, y ella solo contesto.

-Debes llamar a la doctora, cariño- me replico con dificultad, posando suavemente una de sus manos en mi pierna.

-Claro, cariño- besando su mano, y en seguida marque el numero en la pantalla del auto, pero este solo repicaba sin que nadie atendiera, y con cada llamada fallida que hacía que la tensión en Bella aumentaba, por la preocupación y en mi parecía triplicarse mi angustia.

Al fin, en el decimo intento, contestaron, de fondo se escuchaba cantos y voces como si se tratase de una celebración.

-Doctora Anna, ¿Quién habla?- contesto por fin.

-Doctora, habla el príncipe Edward, la llamo para saber si se encuentra en la clínica, porque mi hijo está por nacer- hable mientas entraba al aparcamiento de la clínica.

-No, yo me encuentro en el oeste de la ciudad en mi boda- se excuso y justo entonces Bella se quejo con otra contracción, y yo intente consolarla colocando mi mano sobre su pierna.

La zona oeste de la ciudad era la mas congestionada y antigua de esta, por lo general, el trafico allí siempre era pesado y casi paralizado.

-Páseme a su esposo- demande y segundos después convencí, mediante a los adecuados incentivos al esposo de la doctora para que la dejase ir a atender el parto de Bella.

Tome a Bella en brazos para entrar en la emergencia del centro de salud después de llamar a mi asistente para que lo arreglara todo para que la doctora fuese traída en el helicóptero.

Llevando a Bella en mis brazos entre a la clínica, ella se había acurrucado y enterrado su rostro contra mi cuello cuando la había sacado del auto y me susurro.

-Edward, tengo mucho miedo- su voz me derritió todo por dentro, lo cual empeoraba cada vez que sentía la presión de su mano aumentar al cerrarse con más fuerza en la tela de mi túnica sobre mi pecho.

-Nada malo va a pasar, cariño, todo saldrá bien- le susurre yo también besando su frente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos servirle?- pregunto la joven de la resección sin alzar la vista.

-Necesitamos un medico y una sala de partos- ordene con autoridad sin responder a su saludo.

-¡Príncipe Edward!- exclamo preparándose para hacer una reverencia.

-¡Rápido!- la joven corrió y enseguida una enfermera acerco una silla de ruedas, pero cuando siquiera intente separar un poco a Bella de mi cuerpo, ella se aferro más a mí- no importa, yo la llevare.

Atravesé un par de piso en la clínica hasta que me condujeron a una habitación, con una cama de hospital, paredes color rosa y una pelota de gimnasia.

-Cariño, te pondré en la cama, pero no me separare de ti, te lo aseguro- le susurre a Bella que esta vez asintiendo no opuso resistencia cuando la separe de mí.

-Príncipe Edward, debe retirarse para que preparemos a la princesa- me dijo aun de las enfermeras.

-¡No!- exclamo Bella tomando mi mano, su rostro estaba pálido y su frente aun perlada en sudor, haciendo que su flequillo se le pegara- quédate, por favor.

-No iré a ninguna parte- le prometí apartándole sus cabellos de la frente- hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo no me iré- ordene dándoles espacio pero sin soltar la mano de mi esposa.

Trabajando con nerviosismo, las enfermeras cambiaron a Bella de ropa, le colocaron una vía y la conectaron a un monitor, a ella y al bebé. Luego vino el médico que iba a tratar a Bella mientras llegaba Anna, un tan doctor Mike que no me gusto para nada, la examino y afirmo que tendría que esperar porque solo había dilatado cinco centímetros.

Estuvimos dos horas esperando y yo sentía que con cada contracción que sufría Bella se me encogía mas el corazón, sabía que yo lo había generado y que debería ser yo quien sufriera, no ella…

-No pienses así- dijo Bella suavemente rompiendo mi línea de pensamiento.

-¿Qué, cariño?- pregunto mirando a sus hermosos ojos marrones y besando su mano, que no había soltado desde que habíamos llegado.

-No pienses que es tu culpa, el bebé tiene que nacer y no se puede hacer nada al respecto- afirmo ella antes de serrar los ojos con expresión de dolor y apretándome con más fuerza la mano.

No respondí nada, solo le acaricie el cabello, besando cada tanto su frente y su mano y secándole el sudor. También de vez en cuando sobaba su vientre que se veía más grande de lo normal por el monitor para el bebé que tenia y que además estaba acostada de costado.

-¿Crees que salga fácil?- me pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-No creo que nuestro bebé quiera hacer sufrir mucho a su mamá, así que de seguro pondrá de su parte- le replique besando su frente y tocando su vientre.

-Si fuese por ti, de seguro hubieses preferido la cesaría- comento ella riendo lo cual la distrajo de la medición de su dilatación que le hacían en aquel momento.

-Ya ha dilatado completamente, Princesa- informo una de las enfermeras- llamare al doctor Mike.

-¿Cuánto falta para que llegue Anna? No quiero que me atienda ese hombre- me dijo haciendo un puchero, que la hacía ver aun más hermosa.

Yo revise rápidamente mi móvil.

-En veinte minutos máximos, cariño.

-No habrá necesidad de esperar a la doctora Anna, yo estoy aquí, y el bebé pronto, también estará entre nosotros- informo el médico que con ayuda de las enfermeras colocaron a Bella recostada bocarriba y con las piernas separadas.

-Edward- me llamo Bella, yo pasando el brazo con el que no le estaba sujetando la mano por detrás de sus hombros, besando su frente.

-Estoy aquí, habibi. No me iré.

Los minutos siguientes fueron los más lagos de mi vida, viendo como el amor de mi vida luchaba por traer a nuestro hijo al mundo. Ahora con la frente bañada en sudor, el cabello empapado y pegado a su frente, no dejaba de ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida. Y la amaba, la amaba con todo mí ser.

-Bella…- dije mientras ella los ojos serrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, recobrando el aliento un segundo antes de la siguiente contracción.

-¿Si?- me pregunto, mirándome, con voz jadeante.

Tenía que decírselo, decirle que la amaba, nunca se lo había dicho estando despierta, siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos en la cama y solo después de haber hecho el amor, cuando ya ella estaba muy cansada como para siquiera entenderme.

-Yo te a…- comencé a decir, pero entonces ella me interrumpió con un fuerte grito seguido de un llanto.

-¡Y aquí les presento al príncipe!- anuncio el médico alzando al niño en alto.

-¡Edward, nuestro hijo!- sollozo Bella emocionada, soltándose de mi agarre y estirando los brazos hacia el bebé.

El niño dejo de llorar al instante cuando Bella lo tomo en brazos. Era muy pequeño y rosado, y sus ojos eran color…

-Tiene tus ojos, cariño- me dijo mi esposa, mirándome. Yo también la mire y la bese en los labios.

Estos me parecieron extrañamente fríos y Bella respondía al beso con cierta rigidez. Cuando me alce me di cuenta que toda ella estaba pálida, además los monitores a los que ella estaba conectada empezaron a hacer ruidos extraños.

Con angustia me volví hacia el médico.

-¿Qué le sucede?- le gruñí.

-Nada, su majestad- respondió apagando los monitores con cierto nerviosismo y torpeza.

-Pero, doctor…- comenzó a decir una de las enfermeras.

-Silencio- la detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi esposa, maldito cretino?- pregunto soltando la mano de Bella y tomando del cuello de la bata al medicucho que quinta y alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

-Nada, su hijo ya nació, mi señor, ¿ya que importa la madre?, a nadie le importa que las madre sobrevivan o no- se excusaba, este sujeto pretendía dejar morir a mi Bella.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Anna entrando en la habitación.

-Por favor, Anna, te lo suplico, arregla el desastre que ha cometido este cretino. Trae de vuelta a mi Bella- le rogué dejando caer al doctor que sujetaba.

Muy diligente la doctora empezó a dar ordenar mientras se colocaba los guantes luego de haberse lavado las manos con eficiencia, aunque todo el personal en la sala parecía no saber qué hacer.

-Dos bolsas B positivo, una de plasma y cuarenta miligramos de Pitocin- ordeno poniéndose en acción, empezando por encender el monitor cardiaco de Bella.

Pero todas las enfermeras parecían no haber entendido nada ya que se encontraban estáticas y sin hacer nada.

-¡¿Qué no han escuchado a la doctora, maldita sea?!- grite y fue entonces cuando todas las enfermeras comenzaron a corretear de un lado al otro. Una de ellas se acerco a mí luego de haber limpiado a mi hijo, ofreciéndomelo.

-Su majestad, ¿no quiere sujetar al príncipe?

-Ahora no- gruñí, luego me incline junto a mi esposa-. Mi cielo, mi amor, yo te amo, te necesito a mi lado, te necesito para que criemos a nuestro hijo juntos, te amo, mi vida, te amo demasiado para perderte, no puedo perderte, si eso pasa me moriré contigo, te amo, te amo, te amo…- le susurraba al oído, mientras a nuestro alrededor se movía todo el mundo a una velocidad vertiginosa, entre las enfermeras que se movían de un lado al otro con inyectadoras y gasas, y ordenes de la doctora, yo no prestaba atención más que a mi Bella.

-Príncipe Edward, retírese, por favor- me pidió la doctora.

-¡No!- exclame mirando hacia esta.

-Por favor, solo serán unos minutos, se lo prometo- me pidió Anna mientras una enfermera le acercaba un aparato amarillo fosforescente con asas.

-De acuerdo, solo unos minutos- comencé a andar hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir pude escuchar a la doctora dando órdenes.

-¡Despejen!- fue lo último que le escuche decir.

Salí de allí, si, pero no pude avanzar hasta muy lejos de aquella habitación. Cai de rodillas de espaldas a la pared donde se encontraba la puerta por la que había salido.

Me sentía frustrado, impotente y devastado, ¿Qué podía hacer por el amor de mi vida allí adentro siendo asechada por la muerte, muerte que si yo hubiese tomado precauciones no estaría Bella debatiendo con esta?

Hasta mi hijo, hasta esa criatura sangre de mi sangre perdía importancia ante la posibilidad de perder a mi mujer.

Y entonces hice algo que jamás hice por Jesica, ni siquiera cuando mas mal se encontraba, rece porque su muerte fuese más rápida e indolora. Apoye mis manos en el suelo, y me incline hasta que mi frente toco el frio granito, y rece, implorándole a Ala no perder al amor de mi vida.

Una vida más tarde, salió Anna de la sala y se me quedo mirando, y su cara solo podía tener un significado…

-No, ¡NO!- grite…

_**Y aquí le presente el penúltimo capitulo de nuestra historia "Luchare por tu amor" y les aseguro que pronto les estare publicando el ultimo. Asi que no me odien por lo corto de este. **_

_**Las quiero mucho y las he estrañado mucho, muchas gracias por leerme y un besote y un abrazote xD.**_


End file.
